Star Trek Two Point OH!
by Rae Stickler
Summary: The crew of the USS Enterprise is on a crash course towards an uncharted planet. Mix that with some drama between the crew members and you've got yourself a BIG problem, Houston. Original pairings: Skylar/Spock, Amelia/Bones. Sorry about missed words/sp.
1. Routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Roddenberry's characters, planets, weapons etc. I merely own Skylar and Amelia. And the desire to create my own Leonard Nimoy.**

**Dedicated to my lovely friend, Denise. You are more than an inspiration. You are. A. Legend.**

**STAR TREK 2.0** (with thanks to Dr. Sheldon Cooper.)

"Oh boy," was all James T. Kirk could say as his first officer Spock approached a fiery red-faced Dr. Leonard McCoy. McCoy had his fists clenched around a hypo and a clipboard at his sides. Spock was well defended by having his arms crossed over his chest - an idiosyncrasy that defined an ample amount of actions. In this case, before McCoy, Jim knew that this action was an aggressive stance to reiterate Spock's intellect and secure station on the bridge. He appeared refined and calm, though his right eyebrow was much more slanted up and outward, more so typical of Spock rather than any regular Vulcan. That brow was always ready to go up against the superhumanly arched brows of McCoy, despite his purely human attributes.

"Dammit, Spock, you are not anyone special on this ship," McCoy spat with his usual venom. Pointing the suffocating hypo out at Spock's chest, McCoy hissed, "When I say you need to report to Sick Bay for a routine check up, you are expected to follow my orders!"

"Might I point out, Doctor, that my orders by the Captain are to run diagnostics on the current impact of meteoroid fragments that have collided with the hull of the ship while –" Though Spock was cut off by an interjection full of loathing by a steaming Dr. McCoy, Spock maintained his calm demeanor. The only reason Jim could tell Spock was annoyed at any level – however miniscule that was – was by the powerful muscles of his forehead which kept his already intimidating eyebrow high up toward the sharp edge of his bangs.

"Running diagnostics does not have any superior importance over your health!" clamored McCoy.

In a cool tone, Spock replied, "The orders of the captain outrank yours, Dr. McCoy. And if you do not recall, I was given a full health examination approximately one hundred eighty days and thirty six hours –"

"Dammit, Spock, it's _routine_ for a reason!"

"I am a Vulcan. This constant concern over my health is unnecessary."

"I don't _care_ about your health, you pointy eared bastard, I _care_ about what the chain of command will say when your routine health inspection does not show up in my routine reports!"

"Spock."

Both McCoy and Spock looked over to Jim, who sat his head in his hand, which rested on the arm of the command chair. Spock immediately straightened up.

"Captain?"

"Spock, humor me for a moment; open up and say 'ahh.'"

The eyebrows of both Spock and McCoy heightened, Spock's in confusion and McCoy's in irritation.

"Jim, what –"

Jim held up his hand to McCoy to cut him off. "Bones – humor me as well."

"It is not in my nature to humor anyone, Captain."

McCoy shot Spock a nasty look. "He means do what he says, you green-blooded hobgoblin." McCoy turned back to Jim. Around the triangle, the entire deck was quiet in anticipation of the situation. Nyota sat at her communications station halfway turned in her chair, one hand on her ear piece and the other on the desk; both Sulu and Chekov were looking over their shoulders from the helm, Sulu smirking and Chekov anxiously wide-eyed. Off towards the back of the room, Scotty leaned against the engineering console next to an empty chair. He appeared completely humored by the scene as he looked between Spock, McCoy and Jim. Quickly, he pulled a communicator up to his lips. His heavy Scottish accent flowed into the piece quietly.

"Skylar, you better get up here now."

After a second, a female voice replied, "Copy. On my way up the turbo lift."

Spock looked to McCoy, who was now rolling up a piece of paper from his clipboard. "Captain, what will you have me do exactly?"

Tiredly, Jim replied, "Ask Bones, he's the doctor."

"That's right," Bones snapped as he smoothed out the folded piece of paper. "And a damned good one too."

"What exactly is your intention with your sloppy creation?" Spock questioned as McCoy approached him with the paper.

McCoy stopped in front of Spock and sneered, "Oh, sloppy? Me? If you'd have come to your scheduled check-up, the captain would not have me standing here with this makeshift tongue depressor –"

Spock interjected smoothly, "_This_ is a tongue depressor?"

Without a word, the door to the lift opened. Skylar watched as McCoy, standing with a twisted look of pleasure and embarrassment seized Spock by the shoulder and stuck the makeshift tongue depressor into his mouth. Spock was only slightly phased.

Searching around Spock's mouth, McCoy, leaning close, hissed, "Say 'ahh.'"

Before Spock could say anything, Skylar walked forward. "If I'd have known you're into manhandling, Bones, I'd have changed doctors."

McCoy looked over his shoulder to see Skylar beside Scotty, her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk across her face. He immediately released Spock.

"Bones – happy?" Jim asked.

McCoy looked at him. "I – I didn't see anything too peculiar."

"Were his tonsils there, Bones?"

"Dammit, Jim, _yes_, his tonsils were there! Is this charade over?"

Jim sat back in his chair appearing satisfied. "I don't know, Bones. You tell me – you're the doctor."

McCoy crumbled the piece of paper in his hand. "I'm going back to Sick Bay. Jim – I'll see you at five for _your_ appointment, or should I just waltz on up here again and play nurse with your tonsils too?"

"My God, Bones, you are not playing with anything of mine, especially not on the bridge."

McCoy huffed and angrily walked past Skylar towards the turbo lift. As he passed, she said, "Julip?"

"After my shift," he grumbled.

"Only if you're in a better mood."

"I won't _be_ in a better mood until I'm sedated by one – or five." He reached out and pressed a button. The doors of the lift came together, McCoy disappearing from sight.

Jim clapped his hands together, bringing everyone out of their trances. "Okay, shall we continue our jobs, people?" He motioned to Skylar. "Lt. Pike - as always, welcome to the bridge."

Skylar walked forward, passing Spock who eyed her and then made his way around the captain's chair to his station. He promptly leaned over his viewing screen, the blue glow of the screen swallowing most of his face. "Captain," Skylar said in greeting. "I see you're running the bridge sanely, as usual."

Jim gave her a look. "Reports?"

"Periodic rotation as standard. We've ran checks on every phaser in the weapon-hold rooms of decks one through three. I've already got a team out on their way to deck four. I also have two teams in training currently."

"How many are down in the gym?"

"Twenty two," Skylar replied. "Were you wanting to give the course another go?"

"Against you?" he laughed, "I want to relax."

"The free weight room is open. My two teams are in circuit training currently. They've just finished up with tumbling."

"I'm assuming you'll end your shift there."

Skylar shook her head. "No, I think I'm done for the day, Captain."

Jim nodded. "Okay, then. Maybe I'll head to the free weight room then. Call in your relief."

Skylar nodded as she picked up her communicator. Jim turned to the rest of the bridge. "Go ahead, all of you. Call in your relief crew and have them on standby. In twenty."

Sulu turned around in his chair. "Captain, shall I keep her in manual on our current course?" he inquired.

Jim shook his head. "Actually Sulu, Chekov, put her in autopilot. Have each relief briefed that she maintains the current course."

"Aye, Captain."

"Aye, Kep-tin," Chekov replied along with Sulu in his thick Russian accent.

Spock approached the chair. "Captain, I've ran diagnostics twice. No damage to the hull or to any other quadrant of the ship has been reported. All systems check full operational."

"Excellent, Mr. Spock. So I assume you will be heading away from the bridge then?"

Spock looked from Jim to Skylar, and then back to Jim. He placed his hands behind his back in subtle defeat.

"Unless," Jim began teasingly, "You'd like to remain and swab the deck as well."

Spock's eyebrow hopped up. "I am going to assume you are referring to the duties performed by the deckhands of oceanic piracy from your fifteenth century Earth history."

"I think the more appropriate response would have been, 'yo-ho, Captain,'" Skylar laughed.

"I am unfamiliar with this phrase."

"Spock," Jim interjected. "You need to leave the bridge. Like now. You've been working for almost three days straight."

"Well, Captain, I have been fascinated with the discovery of this asteroid belt. The last data entry about this area of space did not include such an anomaly. In fact, little is known about this sector of space because of the lack of Starfleet outposts, which correlate with the lack of M-class planets."

"Well, when we reach Lambda 5, I'll permit you to interrogate each commanding officer on the post until your little green heart is satisfied," Jim cooed sarcastically as he stood from his chair.

"I hardly agree that the acquisition of knowledge has any correlation to the function of my heart," Spock remarked.

"Does this mean you're actually going to take a full-fledged shore leave?" Skylar asked playfully.

"If by full-fledged you refer to the illogical humanistic paradigm of intoxication, gambling, and engagement in various activities that consequent penitence the following morning, then I regret to inform you, Lt. Pike, that I have no intention of participating," Spock replied simply. "I intend to continue running scans on the area so as to better inform the next crew that is stationed out this far – especially with that asteroid belt and its highly fascinating change of orbit."

Jim stretched. "Fascinating." He looked to Skylar. "Are you meeting Bones down at the pub?"

"That was the plan," Skylar said with a look at Spock. "I'm assuming you're not going to call in your relief then?"

Spock remained quiet for a moment. "If it pleases you, Lt., I will walk you toward the third deck."

"It's not a problem, Spock," Skylar said. She looked to Jim. "Want to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to stop by my room really fast. I have something I want to show Bones."

Spock stepped between them. "Then it would be logical for me to escort Skylar towards the tavern while you make your detour to your room, Captain."

Jim nodded. "Alright, see you there, Skylar." He looked to Spock. "Once your tally of work-related hours hits the eighty mark, you are required to leave your post to rest. That's an order."

"I am aware, Captain. I have precisely twelve hours and twenty six minutes."

Jim rolled his eyes and proceeded to the turbo lift with Spock and Skylar in tow. Once the doors were closed, they lift brought Jim to his level first. Once the doors shut with Jim behind them, Skylar promptly latched on to Spock around the neck and began to kiss him passionately on the lips. He returned her action firmly as he wrapped his lengthy arms around her lower back, bringing her in tight against his body until the lift came to a complete stop. Once stopped, the two pulled apart and the doors opened, Spock allowing Skylar to step through first. They walked next to each other through the corridor.

"You know, Jim has a point. You have been overworking yourself, Spock."

"I do not believe it is in a Vulcan's nature to overwork one's self. We only require three hours of rest – true rest that requires the body to shut down."

"Yes. It's quite annoying."

"Is that the emotion of jealousy in your tone, Skylar?"

"That your scanner gets more action from you than I do? Yes," she said.

Spock eyed her. "I am assuming you are referring to the lack of attention in the bedroom."

"I'd be annoyed with that too if you were actually _in_ the bedroom with me," Skylar returned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If it comforts you, I shall sleep in your quarters tonight after I complete another diagnostics test and the last entry for the database system," he offered.

"You know what would make me really, really happy?"

"I'm sure a various amount of things, the beach for one," he replied casually. "I've noticed that you are often positively stimulated by a sparring match."

Skylar shook her head. "Yeah, okay, I like those things but I would _love_ to have you sit in at the bar with us. If not tonight, after your rendezvous with your scanner, then on shore leave on Lambda 5. For once."

Spock considered this. "I do not see the logic in that request. Fermented drinks do not have an effect on me, therefore I would not be able to participate in the intoxicated antics that result with such consumption."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "But your company would be nice."

"I hardly think so," Spock replied. "If you recall, Dr. McCoy already has an apparent aversion to my presence and under the influence of alcohol, this aversion escalates. Furthermore, I find that trying to converse with any of you while you are all under the influence proves to be futile. And if I may be so honest, Mr. Scott can only attempt to sing the same song more than once before I become unimpressed with his lack of singing abilities. And the captain never fails at initiating some type of social interaction that results in physical retaliation of the second party involved."

Skylar laughed. "Well, first of all, you need to know the drunk topics of the group; secondly, you know how proud Scotty is about his homeland and that its national anthem is the easiest thing for him to remember when he's drunk. And lastly, no woman thinks that pick-up line, 'are you from Mars because your ass is out of this world' is appealing, let alone flattering." She paused. "Oh yes, Bones. Well, Bones it just Bones. I don't have anything to add to that."

Spock shook his head. "I've never fully understood the human desire to participate in such activities."

"Well, when you work in this atmosphere, you tend to want to lose yourself to humorous insanity for a few minutes." Skylar looked up at Spock with a smirk across her face. "Besides, a little alcohol was good for us, wasn't it?"

Spock considered this with the raise of his eyebrow. "Hm… fascinating."


	2. Hypoactive

Amelia stood at the bar looking back over her shoulder. Her hand went to the base of her neck where a low bun sat. Pulling the pin out from its center, her shoulder length black hair fell. In an instant, Hikaru Sulu was at her side at the bar, causing Amelia to jump.

"My goodness! You gave me a heart attack!"

"I think that would be beneficial to your romantic feat, Lt. Takashi," he replied smoothly, in the regular off-duty Sulu tone.

Amelia sighed. "I'm off. No more playing Lieutenant for tonight."

"So you'd rather play patient?" Sulu teased, looking back over his shoulder in the direction of McCoy who sat at a table with Scotty, Chekov, Jim, Skylar, and an awkward Spock. All of them were laughing and waving about their drinks while Spock sat with his arms across his chest, his eyebrow raised high as the young doctor pointed his drink in the direction of Spock and was talking firmly at him. McCoy lost some of his drink here and there as the passion of his speech caused his hand to falter with every other unintelligible syllable. Sulu took a sip of his own drink. "You know, he is quite a looker."

Amelia eyed him, a smirk emerging on her face. "I'm glad I've got your approval."

"So why are standing here with me?"

"I'm …" Amelia turned toward the bar. "I'm getting a drink." She leaned over the bar, searching for the bartender.

"Why not have McCoy get you your drink?"

"I _have_ to have a drink, Sulu!" Amelia snapped.

Sulu laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "There's the old cadet attitude. I knew it would ear its ugly head sometime soon. Getting through exams with you was a nightmare. I suppose I'm gonna have to relive it."

Amelia called to the bartender, "Astro Tongue Biter – blended!" She turned, sighed and leaned against Sulu. "I'm sorry, Su. I guess that's what you get for being the gay best friend."

Sulu took a sip of his drink. "I just get to relish in the fact that one day – you owe me." He gave her a pat on the back and took a step forward. "So, table?"

Amelia took a deep breath. "After I down my drink."

Sulu cocked an eyebrow. "Down a Tongue Biter?" He glanced back towards McCoy while Amelia took her drink from the bartender and began to chug it. "She definitely won't have any tongue to bite," he murmured.

Sulu approached the table with his off duty, almost pirate swagger. Everyone was immersed in their incoherent conversation while Spock sat with a virtual version of 3-D chess on a game stool he had found and placed next to him. "Hey guys," Sulu greeted. Everyone looked up, minus Spock, and gave their unison hellos. Spock promptly pushed the game stool aside, making from for a chair in which he intended to go to Sulu. "Thanks, Spock. We're gonna need one more."

"For who?" Jim inquired, looking beyond Sulu.

Sulu smirked, eying McCoy. "Oh, well, one of my closest friends from the Academy was transferred onto our ship at our last stop, and she finally got some time off. I wanted to introduce her."

"Is she of a vaporous nature?" Spock inquired honestly.

Sulu laughed. "She is quite a piece of matter," he said, eying McCoy again.

"Okay, so vhere is she?" Chekov questioned, twirling the straw in his drink.

"She's right –" Sulu turned to introduce Amelia, but Amelia was not present at his side.

"If you're referring to one of my chief computer programmers, that's her there, at the bar," Scotty chimed, nodding toward the bar. Everyone, including a confused Sulu, turned to see Amelia slumped over the bar. Her glass was laying beside her outstretched arm.

"Um, Sulu, I think your friend may be passed out," Skylar stated.

"Shit! Amelia!" Sulu called, rushing towards the bar. McCoy took a gulp of his beer, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, stood up and puffed out his chest and followed after Sulu. Sulu had pulled Amelia up, but her head lolled to the side like that of a dummy's. "Amelia?" Sulu whispered to her. She quietly grunted in response.

"It's okay, Mr. Sulu," McCoy stated, "I'm a doctor, and this young lady appears to be passed out." He paused, noting the glass. "Due to excessive alcohol consumption."

"No offense, _Doctor_, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't take a Ph.D for anyone to diagnose such a short night of drinking."

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest, his savvy grounded. He cleared his throat. "Well, Sulu, let me at least take her to Sick Bay for a blood thinner. We may yet be able to save her from a horrible migraine in the morning." He began to take Amelia from Sulu. As he did so, a smirk crossed Sulu's mouth.

"You know, Leonard, I may have consumed a bit too much alcohol to make it that far," Sulu lied. "Do you think you could make it – just you and her?"

Amelia was now in McCoy's arms, her head against his chest, her breathing rhythmic as though she were merely asleep. "Oh, well …" McCoy looked down at her. "Yeah, I think I can manage. I may be able to make her coherent enough to tell me where she dorms, that way I can send her on her way."

"Or you may just have to let her sleep in Sick Bay tonight. Next to your quarters," Sulu suggested as he took another sip of his drink and casually strutted off to the table, leaving McCoy to watch him with a look of confusion.

:::::

"Where the hell is McCoy going?" Jim grunted over his glass as Sulu took Bones' seat.

"Judging by the demeanor of Lt. Takashi and the direction in which Dr. McCoy is heading as he passes through the establishment's doors, I'd assume her inebriated condition requires further medical examination, Captain," Spock answered as he moved his pawn accordingly.

"Is that what these kids are calling it these days?" Skylar chimed in. Sulu, Chekov and Uhura laughed.

Jim sat up, his eyes droopy. He stared across the table incredulously. "In English?"

Before Spock could reply, Sulu said, "He's taking Amelia to Sick Bay for a simple hypo. Scotty won't want to deal with a hung over computer technician in the morning."

"Aye," Scotty replied with his eyes barely open. He slid his fourth glass of Scotch away from him and proceeded to rest his head on his arms on the table. Chekov patted his back.

"You see, if you vere drinking Vodka, you vouldn't be feelin' so."

Scotty picked his head up and narrowed his eyes at Chekov. "You and your Russian milk," he muttered.

:::::

Amelia let out a long moan and her eyelids slowly parted. The room – and the figure – was hazy before her eyesight. It was almost surreal: a splash of flesh color, some brown and a blob of blue. A bright white light erupted from behind the being like the pictures she remembered of the Virgin Mary. She was considerably sure she hadn't died. Besides, would heaven smell remotely like booze? Once the blob talked to her, she was fully aware she was not in heaven – it was better than heaven.

"Amelia?" That deep voice, rugged and powerful; a hint of a Southern accent and slight intoxication. She knew exactly who was standing over her … in her recovered state.

Amelia's heart began to pound. The monitor above her head somewhere began to echo the booming rhythm.

"Amelia, are you alright?" Dr. Leonard McCoy began to come into focus. He went from tiredly calm to alert as he looked up at her monitor. "Your pulse has increased drastically."

There had only been one other time she'd felt her heart beat savagely against her rib cage, and that was in the middle of finals for her qualification. She had been sweating as her Asian-esque eyes searched her exam screen for answers she second guessed herself on. She had studied wildly, had two determinedly demanding parents counting on her achieving the rank of Lieutenant in Computer Programming, and the utmost desire to leave her acutely conservative lifestyle on the planet Tavaan. Contrary to popular belief, relocating from Japan, Earth to a planet of natural beauty and Mediterranean climate, beaches and a quieter, more serene Starfleet Academy outpost did not unwind the rubber band ball that were her parents. The first sight of Dr. Leonard McCoy had been the last straw: she had to pass, become a Lieutenant on the USS Enterprise and leave Tavaan and her ridiculous parents behind. His brief shore-leave had become Amelia's last bit of motivation. Passing meant breaking free from her chains on Tavaan, reuniting with Hikaru Sulu from her short (yet significant) term at the Starfleet Academy in San Francisco on Earth, and the chance to end up in Sick Bay at the care of her school girl crush, Leonard; the decade wide age gap did not matter at all.

And so here she laid living her fanasty – in a slightly different form – feeling disgusted and embarrassed from her moment-long alcohol binge while the doctor she loved doctored her up.

"Leonard?" she managed to squeak. Immediately she wanted to die. "Uh, I mean, Doctor McCoy," Amelia corrected, clearing her throat.

A smile crossed McCoy's rugged chin. "Oh, so you are alive."

Amelia attempted to prop herself up, but a wave of dizziness overcame her, as did the strong hands of McCoy as they wrapped around her forearms and forced to her lay back onto the bed. "I should probably head back," she cringed.

"You are in no condition to go back to the pub," McCoy told her firmly. "You are too intoxicated to make it back. I'm trying to make sure you don't too horrible of a splitting headache tomorrow, so I suggest you lay here and relax and let my hypo do its work."

Amelia could feel the heat rising even more so than the already alcohol induced warmth in her cheeks. They stared at each other for a moment. This wasn't the way Amelia had wanted to meet Leonard. Astro Tongue Biters would be a non-no from now on.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," McCoy said after a moment. "Well, at least not personally."

"I'm Amelia. Lt. Amelia Takashi." Amelia tried to sound as sober as possible. "I was stationed in San Francisco for a little bit before transferring and completing my term on Tarvaan."

"And I, ma'am, am Dr. Leonard McCoy," McCoy said, placing his hands behind his back. "Earth is probably where you know Mr. Sulu from?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, I was more than happy to find out I'd see him again after all of this time."

"And you've only been on this ship for forty-eight hours and you're already here in Sick Bay," McCoy teased. "And you haven't even allotted me time to set up your routine physical." He gave her a wink. Amelia smiled. "Well, you rest here tonight. Should you need anything, I'll be in my quarters across the hall. Just hit the button on the table next to you."

"Dr. McCoy?" Amelia said as the doctor turned to leave.

His eyebrow arched up as he faced her. "Yes, Lt.?"

Amelia's heart fluttered in a bitter-sweet spasm. "It was really nice to meet you. And thank you. I'm usually not like this."

McCoy nodded. "I think we're allowed our moments to be totally human." He gave her a wink and headed out of the room, leaving Amelia with a smile plastered to her face.


	3. Rocky Proposals

**** I suck at science, so don't judge me if I don't make sense about how space works. Just nod your head and smile. Thanks. lol. ****

Spock sat down the bed. He began to pull off his boots. "I suppose I remain unable to see the logic."

"You never seem to find logic in anything I do," Skylar pointed out as she leaned against the vanity. She pulled the thick silver hair tie that kept her lengthy black hair up in a high pony tail from her shimmery locks.

"You are a human. That is a decent argument from my standpoint."

Skylar's reflection gave him a look. "You know, for once, I'd like to win an argument against you instead of climbing into bed and ignoring you for the duration of the night." She promptly pulled her uniform tunic over her head and tossed it to the ground. "That is until you disappear after I've fallen asleep."

Spock watched the fabric fall. "You are not used to losing in a sparring or phaser match. I believe you have a healthy desire to succeed this way in all that you do."

Skylar unzipped her pants. "That's right." She stepped out of them. "Losing would get me nowhere except killed. I had to learn that growing up, and I have to install that in my men now."

"An interesting motto, Lt.," Spock stated. "However, I do not believe precision of aim or 'street smarts' as you call it will grant you victory in every hindrance in life; one must also have logic to calculate means to avoid physical and violent avenues. Humans are always prepared to fight physically despite the fact that many problems can be solved in a diplomatic manner."

Skylar, now bare-chested, pulled a black tank top over her torso. "Oh yeah? Try telling that to the asshole pointing a gun at your face," she retorted, walking toward the bed. "Trust me, Spock. I'm always willing to discuss issues. But I'm not going to waste my breath on someone who already has their mind made up about what they're going to do with their trigger finger." She slipped under the blankets next to him. To his back, Skylar added, "I'm the Weaponry Master on this ship, the Captain's number one body guard and general of ground crews. I think the red shirt alone gives you the fact that in my world, logic is shooting first and shooting accurately. If not, you die. The captain dies. Thus, the Enterprise dies."

Spock waited a moment. He turned, seeing Skylar staring up at the ceiling. "Are we having a quarrel?"

Not looking at him, she replied, "I am. You're not. You're Vulcan, remember?"

"The thought has yet to slip my mind."

Skylar sighed. She turned her head toward him. "Spock, if this is going to work, you need to realize that I'm not Vulcan, nor will I ever be Vulcan. I am always going to be my emotional, illogical _human_ self. I don't want to fight with you every time we get time off together."

"I believe the argument goes both ways." Spock pulled his tunic up over his head.

"What are you doing?" Skylar asked softly, watching him. "I thought you were going to win a round of chess."

Spock stood and began to unzip his pants. "I have accomplished that already, tonight at the tavern."

"I know." Skylar watched the Vulcan as he climbed into bed next to her. "But you'll be bored all night while I sleep."

"If boredom finds me, I'll play another round."

"Or you'll sneak away to the Bridge and make-out with that scanner of yours."

"That is ridiculous statement, Skylar. I am merely intrigued by that asteroid belt."

Skylar laughed softly.

Spock reached out and touched Skylar's face. "I promised you I would stay the entirety of the night with you. I intend to see you wake in the morning. I shall even dress with you and walk you to your deck."

"Aww, you're so considerate," Skylar cooed and pulled him into a kiss. When they parted, she traced his lips with her fingertips slowly, her dark eyes following her nails. "I've missed you."

"I have desired to see you in this manner," Spock confessed, taking her hand into his.

Skylar smirked. "I think we're breaking some Vulcan codes of conduct here." She felt his lips press against her fingertips. "But then again, we're not the most conventional couple."

"Fermented beverages correlate with our unconventional pairing."

"I never thought passing out in the arms of my Kobayashi Maru instructor after mistakenly grinding on him thinking he was an equally drunk Jim Kirk at that Crescent Club would land me in bed with him on the Enterprise a year later."

Spock pulled her against him, his hands clamped onto her hips. "Despite our continual student-instructor appointments?" He pressed his lips against hers firmly.

Inside, Skylar's heart skipped a beat. As logical and calm as Spock was around the rest of the crew, and even her when they were working, Skylar was well aware of that humanistic fire that brought about a rougher handling. She had never felt threatened by these actions; she was, after all, the most skilled fighter on the ship, right under Spock's Vulcan attributes. She could handle rough in every sense of the word. It just happened to be exciting every time.

Breaking the kiss, Skylar mentioned, "Hey, I legitimately scheduled time with you for academic purposes, like with the whole thesis you wanted me to write that you thought was amazing and then gave the crappy grade on, that you then _used_ against me to get me to take the Kobayashi Maru because you couldn't find another cadet to run the phasers for Jim's third attempt at your ridiculous test which in turn made me miss the shuttle for that bounty hunter seminar I _really_ wanted to go to."

"Which was completely logical. Your skills were much needed here. And if you remember your statement about not thinking that you would end up here in bed with me, my actions set off a string of events that led you to this current situation. Had I let you waste your talent and knowledge at that seminar, none of this would exist."

Skylar smiled at him. "Wow. For once, your logic makes sense."

Spock raised and eyebrow. "I suppose that means I've won another one of our arguments." Before he could say another word, Skylar pulled him against her and they kissed passionately.

:::::

Jim bit into the apple, its sweet juices forming at the corners of his lips.

"And Lt. Takashi is definitely the one do program it, sir," Scotty said with a nod of his head.

Jim nodded. With a full mouth, he looked back at Spock. "You hear that, Mr. Spock? Lt. Takashi can have your scanner running a thorough analysis _while_ correlating that information with the recorded reports of this area over the past one hundred years."

Spock stood tall, placing his arms behind his back. "Efficient and the programming sounds simple enough, Captain."

Jim and Scotty exchanged a look.

"Simple isn't necessarily what I'd call it, Mr. Spock," Scotty stated, slightly put off. To Jim he said, "I'll send her up immediately, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Jim replied. He stood and walked toward Spock, who sat himself in his chair. "Lt. Uhura," Jim called, looking toward the young Nyota who was monitoring channels as per usual. "Report."

Nyota turned to the captain, her slender hand connected to her ear piece. "No change, Captain. Frequency is mostly dead, as it has been since we crossed the barrier of that belt."

Jim nodded. "Thank you." He rested his hand on the back of Spock's chair. He turned toward the helm. "Mr. Chekov, Sulu – anything within range?"

Both Sulu and Chekov turned. "Nothing, Cap'ten," Chekov replied.

"Course is set on manual, no change in core temperature; all systems are stable, sir," Sulu finished with a smile.

Jim patted Spock's chair. "Excellent. We are smooth sailing for now." He looked down at Spock, who had now folded his arms over his chest. "Oh crap. Maybe I spoke too soon, Spock?"

"I pick up nothing indicating any life or planetary masses at all, Captain. I am troubled."

"Explain," Jim said.

Looking up at him, Spock continued, "I am unable to explain from where the belt is deriving its gravitational rotation. We have yet to establish that source."

"I am more than positive we will find something soon," Jim replied. "After all, we were sent here to update the preexisting data. Starfleet will be more than happy to hear about the belt. With Takashi's help, you'll be able to put the pieces together. Then we can chart a course towards that."

"My speculation is a planet of some sort," Spock offered.

"And you may be right, Mr. Spock. But we cannot draw conclusions through speculation. We may find something else. Regardless, we'll have something worthwhile to report." Jim clamped a hand on Spock's shoulder. The Vulcan did not respond. Usually, Spock gave some kind of indication that he acknowledged Jim's physical contact – more or less uncomforted by it, to Jim's amusement. But this time, Jim noticed that Spock appeared to be as far away from the Bridge as was the source of their asteroid belt's gravitational pull. "Take a walk with me, Spock," Jim said quietly. "There's a lot of beeping on this deck."

Spock stood and he and Jim headed toward the turbo lift. "Mr. Scott," Jim said as Scotty stood over an ensign at their station, "Have Lt. Takashi begin programming as soon as she arrives."

"Aye, Captain," Mr. Scott responded as the turbo lift doors closed before Jim and Spock.

"Spock, what's up?" Jim asked.

"The rotating cyl – "

"No, Spock," Jim interrupted. The lift stopped and the doors parted, opening up to a quieter, less populated deck. They began to walk leisurely down the hall. "You don't seem like yourself today. Did you rest?"

"Quite comfortably, Captain."

"Are you and Skylar doing okay, if you don't mind me prying." Jim offered him a smirk, to which Spock gave no expression.

"If you are referring to the status of our relationship, yes, we are. We had an intriguing discussion last night. I believe we both gained insight from it."

"Have you been mulling over it since?"

"Indeed."

Jim laughed. "You'll find that Earth women have that effect on most males. The ones who care for them, anyway." There was a moment of silence between them. Jim looked at Spock thoughtfully. "You do care for her, don't you Spock?"

"I find her fascinating and intriguing," Spock answered. "She is predictable and unpredictable at the same time, which hardly makes any sense. I understand that she is quite fond of me."

"Well, spending that night in each other's quarters does tend to create some kind of fondness, I'd assume."

"And you'd assume correctly, despite your current lack of experience with the fondness created by such bonding techniques."

Jim's brow furrowed. He looked at Spock who seemed unaffected by what he had just said, so he straightened up his shoulders and coughed. "Thanks, Spock," he retorted. Before Spock could say anything, he continued, "So, what's there to think about then? You've got it good: a feisty, caring young woman who bonds well with you in the bedroom. I think that's simple enough, even for your Vulcan mind."

"A Vulcan would find that illogical."

"Okay, you're half human yourself. Your mother was human."

Spock stopped. Jim turned to him. "Jim, this has nothing to do with Skylar's Earthly heritage. I am talking about the length at which Skylar and I have remained unbound to one another."

Jim cocked an eyebrow. "Unbound?"

"Yes. I have found Skylar to be suitable for quite some time now. Despite our differences, she is unlike any being I have ever met. My intention with her is to mate. It has been so, and so the logical step – which should have already been implemented at a sooner time – is to marry her."

Jim stared at him. "Marry Skylar?"

"That is correct."

"On my ship?"

Spock nodded. "Yes, Captain."

"So you're going to propose to her?"

"That is the formal way of doing it, yes."

"When?"

"As soon as possible," Spock answered. "That is what has been distracting me from the asteroid belt."

Jim smiled. "How discreet your distraction is could be classified as a talent, Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded his head. "Thank you, Captain."

Jim placed his hand on Spock's shoulder. "Well, if there is to be any mating to going on on my ship, you will need to propose to Skylar, and I in turn will marry you both as the very first marriage on my ship." Excitement hinted itself in Jim's last few words as he squeezed Spock's shoulder. "It would be more than an honor to do so."

"You think it wise to propose immediately?"

Jim nodded. "Spock, you cannot keep the girl waiting. It's every girl's dream to marry the guy of her dreams! And to have a little dream house and kids." Jim chuckled. "Well, that's the dream of every girl outside the species of Skylar. Your best bet is to leave out any mention of dream houses and 'mating.' I highly doubt Skylar is going to go for that right now."

Spock gave Jim a quizzical look.

Jim's communicator beeped at him, and wearing his grin, he answered it.

"Captain, Uhura here."

"Go ahead Uhura."

"Captain, I've picked up some irregular static activity on all frequencies. The helm is also responding to what is almost equivalent to turbulence."

Spock and Jim eyed each other. "We haven't felt anything, Leiutenant."

"The turbulence is too low to register as any threat to the ship at this time but it does register on Mr. Sulu's scanner whenever one of the frequencies experiences the static."

Jim replied, "Uhura, continue to monitor it, I will be up shortly. Kirk out." Closing his communicator, Jim said to Spock, "Go ahead and run down to Deck 5 and tell Skylar I'll need up to the bridge to monitor phaser systems - just in case."

"Yes, Captain."

"Oh, and while you're down there, it may be the right time to …" Jim paused, smiling again. "I'll allow you time to … you know, have the talk. Go ahead and fill her in."

Spock nodded. "I shall so, Captain." Spock headed down the hall.

"Good luck," Jim called after him, appearing satisfied with himself. He then proceeded to the turbo lift.


	4. Impasse

Skylar took the ensign by the shoulders and hoisted herself over his head, tucking and rolling out behind him. As he spun around to kick her, Skylar swung her leg out and knocked the ensign off of his feet where he fell onto his back. A few other red shirted men began to clap as Skylar took a bow before them.

"Lieutenant, you have a visitor," one of them called out over the loud rock music that pulsed the walls of the tumbling room.

Skylar looked up and saw Lt. Amelia Takashi approaching with a tricorder slung across her curvy torso. Skylar touched a button on her arm band that immediately paused the music. To the guys, she instructed, "Let's get this place cleaned up, then an hour of PT." She looked back toward Takashi. "Amelia, right?"

Amelia nodded and stopped before her. "Yeah, I'm your next door neighbor."

"That's right," Skylar said. "Sorry, I'll try to keep it down. I'm sure you need to concentrate and on your codes and data entry."

Amelia laughed. "I actually liked that song. From the twenty first century? Circa 2001?"

Skylar beamed. "Oh my gosh, you know your music. I only listen to the classics."

"I always enjoy your music selection. It helps me concentrate," Amelia said with a smirk. "Anyway, Scotty just got in contact with me. He said he's been trying to reach you."

Skylar pursed her lips and looked over at her communicator which sat on her discarded red shirt. "Oh yeah. I need to remember to keep that on my belt." She turned to Amelia. "It really gets in the way sometimes."

"I can imagine. Well, he said that you need to report to the bridge to run diagnostics on the phaser deck to make sure all weapons are operational."

"Have we come into contact with anything?"

Amelia shook her head. "Just some static interference. Captain Kirk is just being cautious I think."

Skylar crossed her arms over her chest. "Or being logical. I'm sure he doesn't want to upset Spock by running into one of his precious asteroids."

Amelia laughed. "Aside from Leonard – uh, Dr. McCoy, you're the only other person I've heard make a crack about Spock. He seems very … what's the word?"

"Vulcan," Skylar finished for her. "Reserved and stubborn beyond any humanistic means." She glanced off while the ensigns began putting the worked out in room back together again.

Amelia watched Skylar closely. Her eyes almost twinkled. "Ah! I know that look."

"What look?" Skylar asked, coming back to reality.

"That look! You like Spock," Amelia stated in a lower decibel, glancing around at the busy ensigns.

Skylar smirked at her. "Oh, that's right, you're new here. And I'm assuming you haven't had much time off with Sulu to have been filled in on all of the Enterprise gossip. Spock and I are together."

Amelia looked sincerely happy as she clasped her hands together. "Oh my goodness, how amazing is that?"

Skylar laughed. "Oh yeah, it's like being on Cloud 9," she said playfully.

"You two must be so happy," Amelia stated dreamily.

"Lt. Takashi, he's a Vulcan. He doesn't know happiness," Skylar explained as she bent down and began to put a mat back into place. "He doesn't feel like us at all."

Amelia crouched down modestly as she was in a red tunic dress and assisted Skylar in moving another mat. "I do know some things about Vulcans. And I know something about unrequited love. But at least yours holds you and returns the gesture."

"Yeah, to a degree," Skylar considered.

"Maybe he's holding out to say the L word for a really special occasion, like in a wedding vow or something," Amelia suggested as they both stood.

Skylar laughed out loud. "A wedding vow?" she repeated.

Amelia smiled slightly but seemed take aback. "Yeah, what's so weird about that? Vulcans get married."

"Yeah, they marry other Vulcans."

"What gives you the idea Spock wouldn't marry you? I've heard he's half human."

"Regardless, Spock would not marry me," Skylar replied matter-of-factly.

Amelia countered, "Well, that just doesn't make any sense."

"Where's the logic in Spock marrying me?" Skylar asked with a hint of hurt in her tone. "I mean, he sits up on the bridge all day and night long, making critical scientific observations for this ship and its missions. Me, I just tumble around down here all day long, blasting incoherent classic rock music, have a drink in the bar and waste away in space with no real contribution to science." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her feet.

Amelia took a step closer to her. "But you _are_ significant. You hold the safety to this ship. You know everything there is to know about offensive and defensive strategy and weaponry skills. Your jobs are different but equally important to the preservation of our mission."

Skylar sighed. She looked up at Amelia and forced a smile. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to come off all 'pity party for one' here, but I just don't think it would make any sense for Spock and I to get married. That isn't even an option for me. I don't have time for that. I have my work. He has his. He'd be stupid to waste his time on something as ridiculous as that."

Amelia stood clutching the strap of her tricorder.

"Look, Lt., just tell Scotty I'll be up in a second, ok?" Skylar said to her.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Amelia said. She turned and almost immediately halted as Spock entered the room with his hands behind his back. "Mr. Spock," Amelia said in a surprised greeting and promptly walked past him towards the door.

At this, Skylar stood up straight, her heart pounding. "Spock," she started, taking a step toward him. "I didn't expect to see you down here. At all."

Spock stopped before her. "I was sent by the captain to alert you that you are requested for a weapons check on all phaser decks immediately," he said.

Skylar nodded. "I really need to start wearing my communicator."

"That would be wise," Spock agreed. He turned to leave.

"Spock," Skylar started, taking hold of his arm. He looked back at her. "How – how are you?"

"Quite well, thank you," he replied. "And yourself?"

Skylar smiled. "Great. Just getting ready for PT. Or, well, the guys are. Will you walk me up?"

"Of course, Lt."

As soon as Skylar was in her proper uniform, they headed together toward the bridge. While Skylar and Spock brief meaningless chats here and there, Spock's mind raced. His Vulcan ears had picked on the entirety of the conversation she and Lt. Takashi had shared. In fact, Spock was going to walk in right behind the Lieutenant until he was stopped by Scotty who had asked him whether or not the captain required his assistance on the bridge. Spock had directed him up to the bridge and had paused before the door as he had heard the conversation between Amelia and Skylar turn from Skylar's summons to the bridge to her relationship with him.

"_Where's the logic in Spock marrying me?" _repeated over and over in his head like Scotty's drunken rendition of his homeland's national anthem; Spock wanted desperately to tune it out but he could not. The analytical part of his brain began to calculate the question. Was there actually any logic to him marrying her? Or was he allowing his human side to get the best of him. The inner Vulcan anger coursed through his veins like magma searing his insides. It plagued him to the point where he had to mentally focus on keeping calm. He could not let his emotions get the best of him. He could not let Skylar see him in such a barbaric state.

Spock had never second guessed himself in his life. But suddenly he was cut down to feeling sincerely human. He felt disgusted.

:::::

"The program is almost ready to go, Captain," Amelia called to Jim as he sat in his chair. "I'm just feeding in the last codes of data into the computer."

"And this should sync all of the recorded data?"

"And everything new that feeds in," Amelia stated.

Jim looked back at Uhura. "Lt. Uhura, any change of pace?"

Nyota turned around. "Up to thirty seconds per minute, Captain," she replied. "The computer is still unable to process what exactly the frequency is or its origin."

A low rumble sounded throughout the shell of the Enterprise. Everyone paused for a moment before returning to their work.

Jim looked to his helm. "Sulu? Chekov?"

"Instrument read out is fine, Capatin," Sulu responded. "No damage."

Chekov added, "Course is unaffected, Cep'ten."

Jim's hands tightened around the arm rests of his chair. "Scotty, I want a thorough diagnostics exam on the core, keep a close eye on her. I want to know the second any of these tremors begin to cause any disturbance to my ship."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty called from over his shoulder just as Spock and Skylar exited the turbo lift. Jim stood from his chair and gave them a small smile.

"I'm assuming Spock talked to you," he said as he walked toward Skylar, Spock heading over to his scanner.

Before Skylar could join Scotty at their mutual console, Skylar stopped before Jim. "Yes, Captain, I was fully updated. I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner."

Jim beamed and took her by the shoulders. He chuckled. "Well, you could be less robotic about it. I'm surprised about how professional you're being, Skylar. I'd thought you'd be jumping for joy. It is, after all, every girl's dream."

Skylar laughed. "I'm quite used to it now, Jim."

Jim laughed again. "I knew you were a fast girl, but it's only been a few minutes. You can't let Spock take away that inner passion you have, just because you're going to be his wife.

"Jim," Spock called from across the bridge. Everyone silently stopped what they were doing. Skylar's eyes slightly widened and her lips parted as though she wanted to say something but could not find the words. She pulled away from Jim and looked over his shoulder at Spock. He was tight lipped, not far away from how he normally appeared, but Skylar could read his face quite clearly.

Jim looked back at Spock. "But –" He whipped his head around to Skylar. "You said he – he talked to you."

"About running a scan on the phaser deck," Skylar replied firmly. She looked back at Spock. "He mentioned nothing about a proposal."

Amelia watched horrified as she focused on Spock's back.

Jim shook his head. "I am terribly sorry, I shouldn't have said anything at all," he muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

"The fault was entirely mine, Captain," Spock said. "I should have alerted you of the change in plans." Spock turned around toward Amelia, who was sat there awkwardly in his chair. Guilt began to form in the pit of her stomach as she recalled her first and only conversation with Skylar.

Skylar approached Spock. "You were going to propose?" she asked quietly while Jim watched, his face contorted in embarrassment and annoyance.

Spock faced her. "I was, yes. But the idea became invalid after the conversation I heard between you and Lt. Takashi in the tumbling room."

Both Sulu and Chekov eyed each other before looking back towards Amelia, who now sat horrified.

"You _listened_ to our conversation?"

"It was the correct decision," Spock replied. "I could have made a dire mistake. I am satisfied that I was able to avoid it."

Both Jim and Skylar widened their eyes. Jim anxiously ran his hand through his hair while Skylar's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. Nyota and Scotty exchanged shocked looks and Amelia's hand covered her mouth as though she were going to gasp.

"Skylar, Spock, I need you in the conference room, now," Jim ordered. "The rest of you, get back to work. We need to monitor the situation at hand. I wish to be updated with every change in frequency and instrument."

The Enterprise rumbled beneath their feet for a few seconds longer as Spock, Skylar and Jim walked into the conference room. As soon as the door slid shut, Skylar yelled, "How _dare_ you humiliate me like that in front of everyone!"

It took a surprised Jim to realize that it was not him she was yelling at. Skylar pointed a long finger right at Spock, who leaned against the table with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How did I humiliate you, Lt. Pike?"

"By announcing to the crew that you _revoked_ the proposal you were _going_ to make to me," she explained angrily.

"Your argument is unsound considering you have rejected my proposal in the first place," Spock stated.

Jim approached Skylar. "Skylar, what the hell did you say down there to Lt. Takashi?"

Her eyes brimming with angry tears, Skylar replied, "Amelia found out that Spock and I were together and she was on this kick about us two getting married, and I simply told her that Spock would never marry me."

"She then proceeded to tell Lt. Takashi that it would be illogical for us to be married. She was also concerned about her work, so despite her dispute about the fact that I overheard her conversation, I am satisfied I did. If she does not wish to be married, we shall not be married."

"You say that so calmly, as though you feel nothing about the entire situation," Skylar spat at him. "It was completely rude to listen to us. And instead of saying anything to me while we were walking up to the bridge, this whole thing was displayed for everyone on the bridge."

"I hardly think anyone cares about our affairs," Spock replied.

"You're an ass, Spock," Skylar yelled, her fists clenching at her sides. "_Everyone_ on that bridge cares. If you knew anything about humans, you'd know that they care. You absolutely humiliated me."

"They would be unwise to be affected by such matters. The preservation of this ship is the number one priority."

Skylar groaned loudly. "That is all you think about, work, work, work! You are just like your computer, you _never_ stop working."

Spock's hands dropped to his sides. "As I recall from you conversation with Lt. Takashi, you yourself were quite concerned with being able to work." He paused. "I believe we have reached an impasse in this relationship."

Jim stepped forward. "Spock," he said quietly.

Spock continued as though Jim had said nothing, "It is illogical to remain in something which has become stagnant. If we cannot progress, what is the point in remaining like this?"

Skylar could feel her heart crumbling to pieces in her chest. It was hard to believe how much pain she felt as the explosive anguish tore through her having lived through a considerable amount of let down. She had felt something similar to this before, disappointed as a child when her mother had to return to her starship for another mission. Her heart had been pierced profoundly when she had found out that her mother's ship had been destroyed in battle; and the hole in heart from her mother's death always widened when her father drank until he became an animated shell, as dead as her mother.

Skylar knew disappointment from men. But she had never opened herself to anyone the way she had to Spock. She felt very foolish all of a sudden. She also felt Jim's hand on her shoulder. She laughed bitterly, brushing him away. "It's alright, Captain, I'm a big girl." She gave him a smile. "I'll be fine." Placing her hands on her hips, she walked towards the door. "I'm going to go run diagnostics on the phaser deck, as you ordered."

"Skylar, you may take a break after," Jim offered.

Skylar shook her head. "No rest for the wicked, Captain. The preservation of this ship is the number one priority."

"So it is," Jim said after Skylar walked through the door. After a moment, he looked to Spock, who was staring at the door. "Spock …"

"I have nothing more to say on the matter, except that Lt. Pike is correct," he said as he walked to the door. "We must figure out what will happen to the Enterprise." Spock left Jim alone, Jim staring after him. He remained feeling completely horrible. After a moment, he composed himself, his hand running the ship's frame as he made his way back toward the bridge.


	5. Warp Factor

The Enterprise began to shudder more frequency in the span of twenty four hours. The bridge only took short interval breaks with their relief coming and going. Jim hardly left his chair. He nodded off every so often but remained in that state for a few minutes at most. He kept himself busy by constantly asking questions, especially to Uhura, who had not freed her ear from her ear piece since the static disturbances had been linked to the continuing – and more violent – turbulence that had gripped the ship.

Spock and Chekov switched back and forth from the scanner, Spock and Scotty constantly barking at each other mathematical statistics of what could be causing the quaking while Chekov maintained the helm with Sulu. Amelia was kept on the bridge to assist Uhura in trying to pin point the origins of the static. Skylar kept herself busy by commanding her ensigns from her communicator and maintaining a cycle of diagnostics on all of the ship's weaponry just in case the Enterprise was being pulled into something. That was the consensual hypothesis; the only problem was that there was nothing on the scanner to be pulled into. The information syncing into the ship's data base detected nothing but the asteroid belt. The belt itself was giving off high energy, powerful enough to change the belt's direction as Spock had been so fascinated by. But the Vulcan began to sit before his scanner for longer periods of time now, not peering into it but staring off the flashing lights and gadgets of the console before him, his fingers on his chin as his eyes stared into nothingness – nothingness as vast as the space his scanner showed him.

At the twenty fourth hour, the Enterprise shook more so violently. The entire bridge halted and swayed slightly as they grasped their work stations. With this shake, Uhura pulled the ear piece from her ear and let out a yelp. Jim leapt from his chair to her console.

"Uhura – are you okay?"

Still touching her ear, she nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, Captain. The frequency was incredibly high on that last interference."

Jim nodded. "Keep it out, monitor from your console."

Uhura nodded and sat back down.

Jim looked around. "Scotty, Spock, anything new?"

Scotty turned around in his chair, barely missing Skylar. "Captain, she's staring to notice the bumps in the road."

Sulu turned. "Scotty's right, Captain. The ship's core temperature has risen slightly. It's not enough to require any attention immediately, but if we keep taking hits, we likely to start seeing damage."

"Aye," Scotty agreed.

"There a small percentage of drain in the ship's shields," Skylar added. "Down by 2.3%."

Jim lightly punched the arm of his chair. "Damn." He looked over at Spock. "Something is happening to our ship. It doesn't matter how minimal the damage is, it is continuing to get worse. Spock, what have you been thinking about to yourself for the past half an hour?"

Spock turned around. "Captain, my theory is that the asteroid belt we passed through a day and a half ago is acting as a transmitter of some sort. We did not start receiving the incoherent static interference until we passed through."

"But that was a few hours after," Uhura mentioned.

"Regardless, I believe that the asteroid belt is a key component," Spock concluded.

"Okay, say your theory is correct," Jim said, "I can guarantee you that nothing is transmitting from the belt. What species lives within an asteroid belt?"

"Aye," Scotty agreed. "The source 'id have to be coming from a ship or planet nearby."

"But we have found nothing on our scanners," Chekov interjected.

"Unless the source is being cloaked by something," Spock replied. "We have not taken into consideration that factor."

"Spock's right," Amelia added. "It is very easy that whatever is out there is using that belt to transmit something."

"Like a message?" Skylar asked.

"No," Spock answered for Amelia. "There is nothing in this interference that suggests it would be a message of any sort."

"Then what's the point of sending out this interference, lad?" Scotty questioned.

"To disable our ship," Jim concluded. "Uhura and Takashi has been actively monitoring and syncing this signal. There has been no breakdown of a message within its patterns. The patterns only correlate with the turbulence."

"Which would mean, Captain, that the static is the source," Spock explained. "What we need to focus on now is figuring out from where this source is coming from. My suggestion is rerouting to the asteroid belt. Whatever interrupted the flow of the belt is what must be causing the disturbances of the Enterprise."

Scotty sighed. "And what a powerful source to be dealing with, Captain. Something powerful enough to reroute an asteroid belt –"

"Can cause considerable damage to my ship," Jim stated.

"It wouldn't damage your ship, Jim," Skylar said. "It would destroy it."

Jim looked back at her. "How's the power flow?"

Skylar glanced back at her screen. "Dropped 1.6% since the last tremor. If they get any bigger, though, we're going to lose power at a much faster rate. We will become defenseless."

Jim nodded. "Sulu," he said, looking at the view screen. There was nothing before the ship except endless fields of stars. "Turn her around, starboard side. Make it wide and take your time."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu replied. "Laying coordinates." Sulu punched the keys on his console. "Coordinates laid. Stand by."

Jim pushed turned on the PA system. "This is captain speaking. We're turning around, soft on the starboard side. All decks, stand by alert. Kirk out." He switched off the system. "Alright, Mr. Sulu, engage."

The Enterprise began to turn slowly towards its right side. The curve was wide and could hardly be noticed until stars in view on the viewing screen began to move towards the left. Then suddenly, Uhura's console began to scream out high pitched static interference. At the same time, the Enterprise shook violently as though something were trying to hold the ship on its current course. Everyone had their hands over their ears as the static continued to wail and the ship continued to shudder.

"Deflectors are being drained!" Skylar called over the static.

"Core temperature is rising steadily," Scotty added.

"Red alert!" Jim yelled.

Skylar punched a button and the familiar call of a red alert competed with the static.

"Sulu, cancel the coordinates!" Jim ordered.

Sulu's hands flew. He called over his shoulder, "Engaged, sir!"

The static immediately began to cease and the ship's hull returned to its forward positioning. Jim immediately hailed the ship again, "Red alert canceled, every deck is on yellow alert. Standby."

"Captain," Sulu called. "The ship will not go into manual."

Jim approached the helm.

"She's not responding, sir. It's stuck in autopilot."

Jim traced his chin with his fingers. "Alright, that's it." He looked to the befuddled crew on the bridge. Heatedly, he said, "Something has got a hold of my ship. We are on a course only God knows where, and I cannot have this. Now, our mission is to explore new worlds but I cannot carry out that task if it puts the 430 crew members in harm. I want every department head in the conference room in five – no later. The rest of you, maintain stations and call up your relief to brief them in the current situation."

Jim proceeded to his chair. He called up Bones.

"Yes, Jim?"

"I need you in the conference room."

"What the hell are you doing up there? Ensign Peters nearly fell off of the operating table. Thank God I'm a good catch or I would have had blood all over my floor."

"Bones – get up here immediately. Kirk out."

:::::

Amelia walked with Skylar towards the conference room. "There has to be some sort of code I can program to override the static interference."

"I'm sure Spock can help you figure that out," Skylar said, her tone even.

Amelia bit her lip. "I am so sorry about everything that happened yesterday. I was completely mortified."

Skylar laughed bitterly. "I know how you feel."

"I take it you two are fighting?"

Skylar looked at her. "Nope. We're over."

Amelia looked saddened.

"Don't. It's not worth the effort."

"Skylar … I'm so sorry."

"What did I say, Amelia?" she snapped. "It's fine. He's an emotionless ass anyway. I can not be with a man who has the emotional range of a spoon."

The girls entered the conference room. Uhura and Spock were talking next to Jim who was filling Bones in. Scotty was at the back of the table tapping his fingers on the table. Skylar took a seat next to Scotty, Amelia sitting on her other side next to Bones. Bones pulled out the chair for Amelia before she could sit. Amelia glanced at Skylar who rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Jim started as everyone around him was seated. "So, we've got a ship on an automated course that cannot seem to be altered; we've got static interference that causes the turbulence that is rocking my ship. It is apparent that this static is overriding our systems. So, the game plan is to figure out the source and disarm the override – or override the override; whatever comes first. I have no interest in where this ship is going. All I want is for some control over it again – I want off of this autopilot bullshit. Lt. Takashi –" Jim looked at Amelia, who immediately straightened up in her seat, "have you seen anything in code which can have the ability to override the helm?"

"No, Captain," Amelia responded, "However, Lt. Uhura and I were both trying to decode what we thought was a message, but obviously this is anything but that. It is a heavily guarded override, but I am going to see about going into the computer system and attempting to override it. Or at least block it to get some control back over the ship."

"Excellent," Jim replied. "I will have Lt. Uhura and Mr. Spock stay with you then." He turned to Spock and said, "Spock, you also need to communicate with Scotty, who I need to monitor our core." Scotty nodded to Jim. "Scotty, you will need to see if there is anything you and your men can do manually."

"We'll do our best, Captain."

Jim turned to Skylar. "Lt. Pike, I need your men on security alert. This ship is being pulled somewhere, and I need to make sure nothing gets onto this ship. If there is another ship transmitting from elsewhere –"

"The transmission cannot be from another ship, Captain," Spock said.

"I believe the captain was giving me an order, Mr. Spock," Skylar cut in sharply.

Spock looked at her. "I understand that, Lt. However, it is very important that everyone understands that what we are dealing with is exceedingly powerful. Pull at this magnitude must come from something as small as a dwarf planet."

"But you said you've seen nothing, Spock," Jim stated. "If this planet is not on our radar, how can the pull be so great? That distance would be phenomenal."

"Indeed," Spock concurred. "However, I do not believe that this planet's gravitational force is from a tremendous distance. I believe that it is quiet near."

"It must be a cloaking device," Uhura commented. "The override has to be."

"How in the galaxy could the Federation not know about a planet having a cloaking device, Nyota?" Bones interjected. "That is a very important and dangerous piece of information."

Spock answered for her, "According to the records Lt. Takashi has synced with our current findings, the only real record we have in this quadrant were a few lifeless dwarf planets, which were destroyed after a group of supernovae. This explosion could be the source of the disappearance of the planets. The energy could have brought forth the asteroid belt."

"Pieces of the planets," Jim mused. "But that still doesn't explain where this cloaking device is coming from. If there are no planets here … unless you are suggesting, Spock, that there is still one here that survived the blast."

Spock waited a moment. "The odds are against that statement, Captain. If the planet was in perimeter of the other planets, it would have been lost. If the planet was in perimeter, we would have seen it on our screen already. We are flying directly through Oryken 3 used to be."

"Do we know why nothing was charted out here when they did exist?" Bones questioned.

Amelia looked at him. "Well, like Spock said, the planets were uninhabited."

"Which suggests an inability to be inhabited, Doctor," Spock concluded.

Bones sighed. "We've gone around in circles," he muttered. To Jim, he said, "So, what do you want me to do?"

Jim eyed him. "I need you to keep your communicator on at all times. I have a really bad feeling about this."

Bones looked around the table. "You all look a mess."

"Thanks, Bones," Skylar scoffed.

"As my first order of business in this situation irrelevant to my trade, I demand each of you get some amount of rest," Bones said. "I know we just figured this out, but all you – including Vulcans – need at least of few hours of down time." He eyed Scotty. "And not at the bar."

Jim sighed.

Bones looked at him. "You look the worst. Your eyes are more blood shot than the wound in Ensign Peters' arm. Jim – go get some sleep."

"I can't believe you expect any of us to sleep."

"If you fall asleep at the wheel, Jim, don't come crying to me when we rear end our cloaked planet."

Spock stood from his chair. "I should request to remain upon the bridge, Captain."

Bones stood, leaning against the table. "Overruled. I see a little bit of green in your sclera."

"Doctor, that will not hinder my ability to –"

"Dammit, Spock, for _once_ will you just follow my prescript –"

"Enough!" Jim ordered. "The both of you. We all need rest. It will be hard to come by in our present predicament, but I reaffirm Bone's request. Minimum three hours. Brief your relief and everyone is confined to their quarters." He looked to Spock. "Everyone. And if I see anyone falling asleep at their console I will know that you did not obey my orders and you will be relieved for the day. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

:::::

Sulu and Amelia finished briefing their relief just as Skylar and Scotty headed into the turbo lift. Jim had already gone to bed, eager to return and Spock lingered back until Jim was out of sight.

"Lt. Takashi," he said as he approached Amelia and Sulu at the helm. "Have you any data you can install?"

"I've already given my relief several lines of code to program into the system," she explained. "He should see some sort of results in about an hour or so."

"What is the probability that it will work?"

"I don't know the exact numbers, Spock," Amelia answered honestly, "but we'll be able to determine how big the source is. He's feeding the system a ship sized program."

"I feel that that was unnecessary," Spock said.

"Well, too much data entry could be hard on the helm, especially right now," Sulu explained. "The controls are starting to wig out a little."

Spock cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure 'wig' is the appropriate verb to use."

"Off of the bridge!" ordered Bones from the turbo lift. "Spock, go to your quarters, now."

Instantly, a thunderous rumble sounded and the Enterprise began to jolt violently. Amelia tripped over Sulu, who attempted to catch her but was catch off balance as well. Amelia slammed into the helm console, her head hitting the edge of it. Sulu tripped over her, while Spock clung to where Chekov would have been seated if he had not already gone to his quarters.

The turbulence lasted for a minute as the ship's hull began to tip. It angled in a new direction several degrees. As it aligned itself, the turbulence ceased and Bones ran to Amelia who now sat holding her head.

Bones took her head in his hands. "Slight gash, doesn't look to bad," he said, his face close to hers. "You need to come to Sick Bay to get that patched up."

He and Sulu both assisted her up while Spock looked at the helm.

"Alert the Captain," Spock said over his shoulder. "We've increased to Warp 3."

:::::

Amelia held a damp cloth on her forehead as Bones walked into the room, stretching sterilized gloves over his hands.

"So this is your fancy way of patching me up?"

Bones smirked. "No, that's simple southern doctoring." He pulled the cloth away from her skin. "All you need is some ointment and a clamp."

Amelia eyed him. "A clamp?"

Bones looked at her sympathetically as he grabbed a hypo-looking cylinder. "Oh, don't worry, Ms. Takashi, it's a very painless procedure. This little laser here is going to do the work of a butterfly stitch. It generates an invisible sealant that keeps infection out and pulls the skin together naturally." He rubbed the ointment onto her forehead carefully. "This is the second time I've had to doctor your head up this week," his tone a bit quieter.

Amelia laughed shyly. "It was not intentional. I mean, I'm not trying to hurt myself."

"Or get drunk?"

"Yeah, that either."

"So you're just clumsy, then?"

Amelia raised her eyebrow and immediately regretted it as a twinge of pain shot through her skin. "Ouch."

Bones began to use the clamp laser. "Hold still."

"I'm pretty sure this fall was acceptable in the circumstance that the entire ship shook," Amelia stated.

"And you're not the only one who sustained any injures from it, so I suppose I'll cut you some slack."

"Please, doctor, I don't need any cutting at all at the moment."

Bones laughed. "Thankfully you don't. I'd hate to operate on you in this situation."

"Yeah. I'd hate to fall off of the table."

"You wouldn't, remember," Bones said. "I'm a good catch."

Amelia's heart fluttered. "Yes, you are," she said softly.

Bones turned the laser off and looked at her.

"You caught Ensign Peters," she added quickly.

"Beautiful skin," Bones stated as he glanced at his work. "Good as new."

Amelia could feel her cheeks getting warm. Suddenly, the heart monitor above the bed she was sitting on began to beep a littler faster. As Bones went to look at it, Amelia jumped off of the table. "Good as –" The room began to spin and Amelia felt herself falling as a combination of her head trauma and another jolt of the skip caused her to fall into the arms of Bones, who dropped the clamp laser and secured her tight in his arms. Amelia looked up at him. "You are a good catch."

Bones gave her a wink.


	6. Impact

"Kep-tin, Kep-tin," Chekov called over his shoulder in panic, "Ve have increased to Varp Factor 5!"

Jim whirled around to Spock who was grasping his scanner as the entire ship continually shuddered under their feet. The wailing of static interference still competed against the signal of red alert, but no one seemed to notice any longer as personnel raced about the bridge, calling out and carrying out commands from everyone else.

Over the confusion, Jim called out, "Spock, anything yet?"

Spock turned to him swiftly. "Nothing, Captain, but we are still waiting on Lt. Takashi's program to block the override."

Jim hunched over the communicator on his chair. "Bones!"

Bones' voice sounded quietly through the racket. "McCoy here."

"I need Lt. Takashi up here immediately!"

"I've already sent her up, Captain. Any news as to what we're heading into?"

"Not yet, but remain vigilant. With the speed we're going – just be prepared."

"We're on alert, Jim. McCoy out."

Jim looked up at the view screen. The stars around them were starting to shine horizontally. "Where the hell is this taking us?" he asked himself angrily.

:::::

"Well, there goes our Lambda 5 vacation." Skylar placed her utility belt on, securing a phaser on her hip and one each on the buckles on her boots.

Scotty cocked an eyebrow at this. "Are you planning on heading into war, lass?"

Skylar eyed him. "We're heading somewhere. You can't trust space, Scotty."

Scotty returned to the computer. "You and McCoy make a fine pair along those lines."

"I believe in a fair fight. Being on a Starship doesn't give anyone that option."

Scotty chuckled. His eyes scanned over screen. "I've tried everything I can do mechanically. I can't take her back. Whatever has us, has us by the digital balls." He leaned back in his chair and looked up at Sylar as she leaned over him. "It's up to Amelia and Spock, now."

"What do you think, Scotty?" Skylar asked quietly. "Do you think Spock's right?"

Scotty sat up, offended. "Right? How can you say that? You are a fine catch –"

Skylar straightened up immediately. "Mr. Scott, I was referring to our predicament, not my personal matters."

"Oh." Scotty nodded apologetically. "In that regard, I suppose there's no other way to explain it. There must be a planet out here, sucking us to it."

Skylar pulled out her communicator and held it up to her lips. "Lt. Martinez, come in."

"Martinez here, ma'am."

"I need parties on every deck. Ensure that everyone stationed is on look out. Try to keep everyone calm. Phasers on stun. I'll be on the bridge to relay the captain's orders for security deck."

"Yes, Lt."

"Pike out." Skylar shut the communicator. She looked at Scotty incredulously. "I can not believe that our ship is out of control on an apparent crash course, and all you can say is that I'm 'a fine catch.'"

"Look, facts are facts. The ship is going somewhere fast. That's a fact. There is a definite chance we could all die in this apparent crash or wherever the hell we're going. The fact is that it may be time to … you know, say some goodbyes. Or reconcile. You know … talk."

Skylar's eyebrow rose on her forehead, her lips pursing. "Talk."

Scotty shrugged. "Hey, we could all die. Maybe you should express how you really feel to 'im. It may very well be your last chance … to … to talk."

Skylar bent over Scotty, who slunk down ever so slightly. Their faces were very close. "Scotty, it is against Starfleet policy to have sex with one's superior officer on the bridge deck. Especially when red alert is the current status."

"There's a very lovely closet right outside the deck 5 turbo shaft – er, lift."

Skylar stood upright. "The only way I would meet with Spock's groin right now would be with my foot on Warp 5, out of control on a positive crash course."

Scotty exhaled in relief and stood. "Well, on that note, perhaps we should return to the bridge. My men can continue monitoring from down here."

They exited Scotty's station, where various red shirt-clad men and women stood at their stations relating information.

"Pressure and heat are rising, sir," called a woman to Scotty.

Scotty nodded. "I want all of ya to keep the pressure off of her the best you can. We don't need any more strain put on her engines or she'll blow for sure."

A few, "yes sir's" rang out as Skylar and Scotty exited main engineering.

:::::

Amelia rushed onto the bridge with a few tapes in her hand. Still wobbly she careened into Spock, who jumped at her touch, and she placed two separate tapes into two ports. Her fingers began to fly.

"There hasn't been any progress in the current programming," Spock said to her.

"I know, I'm giving it more information," Amelia replied, focused on her task. "It has to be a planet. If the system can block the override even for a minute your scanner will be able to secure a location of the gravitational force and then we can calculate exactly where we are going."

Jim approached them. "Would this allow us to slow her down? Scotty's told me the temp is rising much faster now."

Without looking at him, she responded, "Have Chekov ready; at this point we need to be prepared for a small gap in frequency." As Amelia's fingertips pounded against the screen, Bones, Skylar and Scotty walked onto the bridge.

Suddenly, the blaring of the static interference went dead. The entire crew seemed to pause with it as red alert was the only sound in the room. The shuddering also ceased.

"Chekov," Jim called, "Warp 2!"

Both Chekov and Sulu went to work. A loud roar from the engines sounded, but the ship began to slow.

"Captain!" Spock called, bringing Jim's attention back to his station. The blue lighting of his scanner lit up his face. "We are headed directly for a planet."

"Details, now!" Jim barked.

Spock pressed a few buttons. "The databank is syncing. It is a M-class planet –"

"_Shit!_" Amelia hissed as her screen – and the entirety of the ship's electricity went out. As if on cue, the static sounded and the lurched forward again. A few screams in Uhura's direction sounded. Inertia backhanded everyone on the bridge as the ship gained speed. The frequency suddenly ceased and the all of the equipment turned itself back on. On the view screen, where an endless void dotted with stars used to be, came green. Green and brown of land masses and scattered white of clouds; the white began to take over the screen as the ship headed directly toward it.

"Reverse! Pull out, Sulu!" Jim commanded, picking himself up from the ground.

Sulu and Chekov's hands flew across the helm. "I can't, Captain! There's no response from the helm!"

Scotty, with Skylar in tow, pulled himself up to his computer. "Her engine's are off, sir!"

"Get them online, Scotty!" Jim commanded.

"That'll take thirty minutes!"

"Captain – approaching planet's surface in five minutes," Spock called out.

"_Shit!_" Jim ran to his chair. "This is the captain, prepare for impact, repeat, _prepare for impact!_" His voice rang out over the red alert.

The next five minutes on the bridge seemed to go by in slow motion. Sparks rained down in spurts as the computer systems cried out their firework display in confusion. It was almost beautiful as the lighting flickered, pulling everyone in and out darkness. Somewhere in the confusion, someone – probably Jim – called out "Brace yourselves!" and everyone did just that. As flashes of red and blue from computer consoles acted as strobe lights against the splashes of sparks, Bones found his way to Jim's command chair and took hold of it, the Captain himself backing into his seat. Bones looked over at Uhura who had her arms wrapped around her chair, her ear freed of its ear piece. Her eyes were closed tight, he noticed, as a spark flew past her face like a shooting star, illuminating her copper skin. Bone's eyes trailed to Amelia, who sat on the floor beside Spock; she had her arms around his and he clasped onto her tricep. Bones saw the Vulcan pull his gaze away from the view screen everyone else was so entranced by. He turned his head back across the bridge to Skylar, who stood against Scotty's station, her knuckles white as her fingers clung to the machinery mercilessly.

Spock was very well aware that despite her fierce bravery in every situation she was faced with, Skylar Pike was the most terrified out of everyone on the bridge. She had told him when she was his student that she had no intention of ever being on a Starship. He remembered that day.

"I'm sorry, Commander, I can't do the Kobayashi Maru. It overlaps with the shuttle to a bounty hunter seminar that I can't miss," she explained, standing before his desk in his office.

Spock held her term paper in his hand. "This thesis of yours is absolutely excellent."

"That's not what your grade says, sir."

Spock looked up at her. She was clad in a red cadet uniform, her hair slightly shorter but still pulled up in a high, full pony tail on the back of her head. "Perhaps I need to physically see your weaponry skills. Complete the Kobayashi Maru exam for this Cadet Kirk, who insists on taking it for a third time. If you prove to be as versed as your thesis states, then I shall grant you an exceptionally high grade. The _highest_ in the class."

Skylar thought about this. "If I pass the Kobayashi, I'm eligible to be assigned to a Starship."

"That is correct."

"Spock," she said softly, "My mother died in combat on a Starship. That's not the way I want to go out. I have no intention of going into space."

Spock stood and walked around the table, setting her paper on his desk. He stood before her. There was an urge to touch her face. He had already experienced her body against his that time at the Club, despite her drunken demeanor and the fact that she had thought he was someone else – that Cadet Kirk. He had already kissed her since then. But somehow he could not find the will to execute his desire to touch her … _fascinating_.

"I will see to it that you are removed from the list and are giving a transport to a future seminar, Cadet." He paused. "You are very intelligent in your field, Skylar. You will perform efficiently on the Kobayashi Maru. And I will be disappointed to see you go."

Spock blinked as a spark flew past his eyes. Scotty was backed into Skylar defensively, almost like he was dancing as a the humans did in the tavern. But his face was anything but the happy-go-lucky drunk he typically would be in the tavern; he was acting as one of his beloved shields in front of Skylar, who now caught Spock's stare. Her lips were parted and her eyes shimmered in the light; he was sure she could cry at any moment.

Skylar's heart raced. She wanted more than anything – a time machine, repentance, survival – to be Amelia.

On the helm, Chekov's hand enclosed around Sulu's wrist tightly. The young man looked to Sulu, who looked right back just as wide eyed.

The ship's hull collided with a mixture of white and green and brown and black. The Enterprise roared in pain as the hull made impact, sending all of its inhabitants forward as the ship made a brief stop as it hit the planet's surface. As though someone has bewitched them, the personnel on the bridge seemed to levitate momentarily before flying forward. Sulu and Chekov were thrown over the helm toward the screen, Jim and Bones not far behind. Though nobody was interested in the moments to follow, on the view screen the ship continued on its crash course on the ground, destroying all of the forest and vegetation in its path. The bottom of the ship screamed under the absence of space as it was drug over trees and rock, digging with the motion a long trench. The Enterprise continued its grounded route for a matter of minutes before the land finally grabbed a hold of it and slowed it to a halt.

On the bridge, the only thing that could be heard was the soft hum of the panels that had not shut off. Silence blared over that.


	7. Web

The bridge of the USS Enterprise was littered with bodies. They were strewn about amongst the debris and overturned panels from various consoles while sparks continued to light up the dim atmosphere in the room. It was silent except for the sound of a pop here and there; the outer frame moaned in pain a little as well, but the humans and aliens that inhabited the ship remained lifeless. It was only after several minutes did a stir below some panels disquiet the bridge.

Skylar pushed a slab of panel from off of her, groaning audibly as she did so. She felt Scotty stir beside her. Opening her eyes, she beheld the thrashed state of the bridge and could only imagine what the rest of the ship looked like – if it even still existed. Her body felt bruised. She wanted to lay amongst the debris again; she could feel an intense pressure in her head as though she were in for the biggest migrane of her life. But Skylar could not stop to assess her own damage. That was not her duty.

Her hands felt along the floor for Scotty. Feeling a warm piece of fabric nearby, her hand came to rest around a wrist and the wrist began to move. Scotty emerged from under the damage on all fours. He was bleeding down the side of his head.

"Scotty," Skylar said quietly as she bent close to him, her hand now on his back, "are you okay?"

"No," he said simply, rolling to the side onto his bottom. He looked up at her. "I could really use a drink right now."

A smile crept across each of their faces. It didn't last. Scotty looked around. Skylar followed his lead. "You reckon …?" he started, but stopped.

Skylar mustered all of the power she had inside of her and pulled herself to her feet. Scotty crawled toward where Sulu's boots were exposed through the debris. He began to shake Sulu's ankle, causing a stir in him as though he were waking up from a nap. Next to Sulu, Chekov sat up abruptly. His youthful face was dotted in blood but, like Scotty's, the damage wasn't bad.

"Ya ma yo," he muttered. His hands instantly went to his ribs were he bent over in pain.

Skylar bent over Bones. He was on his stomach, his arms sprawled out over his head. Her hand fell to his back. "Bones? Bones, are you okay?"

A low rumble sounded in Bones' throat.

"What?" Skylar asked.

"Dammit," he said.

Skylar managed to smirk and moved on toward Jim, who had traveled a ways from his chair. Uhura was next to him and had already sat herself up, her hand on her head.

"Skylar, are you okay?" Uhura asked.

Skylar nodded. "You?"

It was Uhura's turn to nod. "This is worse than that night at the club, back at the Academy." She reached out for Skylar.

"And I'm sure it will feel worse in the morning." Jim rolled over as Skylar assisted Uhura up. Both girls looked down at him as he laid on his back. He was bruised along his jaw line and his shirt was torn down his side. Blood stained the jagged edges of the yellow cloth.

"You'd know from personal experience, Captain?" Uhura asked as he reached out. Both girls helped him up.

Jim looked around, his jaw falling open. "Holy …" he stated quietly. "How did we even …?"

"Survive?" Bones interjected, walking over to them slowly with his hand on his back. "It's a miracle, that's what it is."

"I'd peg pretty good piloting," Chekov offered from where he, Sulu and Scotty sat before the helm console.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Is everyone who's conscious here okay?"

The group nodded collectively, despite the blood, bruising and apparent pain they all displayed.

"Good. That's makes five less patients I get to deal with," Bones stated. "Where's Amelia?" he asked, looking around.

"Takashi?" Jim said. "And Spock –" he glanced at Skylar, who was now looking around. "Where are they?"

Skylar immediately went Spock's station but did not find either of them there. Jim followed her and they both turned toward the viewing screen where Spock and Amelia had flown amidst the wreck. It was almost as though they were sleeping the way they were positioned – practically the way Spock and Skylar slept next to each other. Spock was on his back and Amelia was nestled into his side, her head on his chest and her arm strewn over her rib cage. Green blood dotted areas of Spock's blue shirt with a hint of red here and there from the wounds Amelia had down her arm. Neither of them moved.

"Spock," Jim hissed, and he and Skylar both rushed toward the couple. Bones came up from behind at a slower pace. He crouched down beside them as Skylar meekly placed her hand on Amelia's arm, positioning the scanner that he had hanging against his hip over Amelia and Spock.

"How the hell this stayed on me during that crash, I'll never know," he muttered while he began to gather readings.

"Bones, are they …?" Jim looked at him.

"Dead, Jim?"

Jim hesitated. "Yes."

Bones shook his head. "Thank God for Spock. He seemed to have broken her fall." Jim and Skylar exchanged looks. "He's conscious, just gathering his thoughts I assume. Vulcans do things like that when they injure themselves. He's focusing on repairing anything that is wrong. We can leave him."

"And Lt. Takashi?" Jim asked, almost sarcastically.

Bones appeared scandalized by this. "Are you serious, Jim? She's unconscious."

Jim began to lightly tap in Amelia's arm. Bones smacked it away. "What are you doing?" Bones questioned. "You can't wake up an unconscious person like that. What if her arm is broken? You could further in –"

"Bones, wake her up and then help us in assisting the rest of the crew," Jim ordered, standing.

"Thank God you're the captain and not the doctor," Bones muttered while he began to assist Amelia.

Skylar watched Jim walk towards other personnel that were rising, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov joining him. She leaned into Bones, who started snapping over Amelia's peaceful face. "Bones," she said softly, "is Spock really going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he will. In his own time, _of course_." Bones shook his head at Spock. "Rebellious green blooded hobgoblin."

Skylar stood, giving Spock and Amelia one final look and then she turned toward the bridge. A few people were being roused. However, it was apparent that there were plenty who were not moving – if they would ever move again at all. A few ensigns in red shirts near the turbo lift were contorted as they smashed up against the railing. A couple of personnel laid across panels and against the computer consoles lifelessly. Skylar touched her belt and found her communicator. She held it up to her lips.

"This is Lt. Pike, all security personnel, role call."

Within moments, both McCoy and Skylar had managed to make contact with a few of their staff. The casualties were considerably high from their reports but within a half an hour the Enterprise, though belly down in earth, was alive again as crew members hustled about donning battle wound scars and injuries from the crash as they began to take their stations again. McCoy and his team worked on their patients with their makeshift equipment while Skylar and her crewmen searched for survivors amongst the wreckage; Uhura worked alongside Sulu and Chekov to revive the helm and establish contact with anything outside of the Enterprise's frame; Scotty and his team were hard at work trying to resuscitate the ship's energy.

Jim assisted in helping locate his crewmembers – dead and alive. A wave of fear washed over him as minutes turned into an hour of no response from the ship. He alerted every engineer that he came across that the main priority for them was repairing the ship, that everything else would be handled. He tried to keep the morale up by maintaining a positive attitude with every crewman he passed, by lending a hand to anyone who needed it; but the more he traveled through his ship, the more work he saw needed to be done. There was a greater consistency of death to living; he could see it on the faces of those who passed by him, despite their attempts to remain strong. Everyone had lost someone. He'd lost crewmen and was horribly concerned that he had lost his ship, too.

He and Scotty were on their communicators the most. Every five minutes or so Jim called for an update. And every five minutes or so, Scotty had to deliver the bad news that the ship was unresponsive. As the second hour passed with no change in predicament and no revival of Spock yet, Jim called Skylar.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I didn't think we'd have to do this, but I'm going to need a landing party. We're going to need to set some perimeters. I need to be certain nothing is going to cause us further harm, as vulnerable as we are now."

"Right, Captain. I'll assemble a party then."

"Once assembled, let me know and give me a count before you head out. Kirk out." Jim closed the lid of his communicator with the flick of his wrist. He ran his free hand through his hair, sighing heavily. Within seconds of this, a familiar voice sounded over his communicator. Jim's heart skipped a beat with hope.

"Spock to Captain Kirk, come in please."

"This is Kirk. Spock, you're alive!"

"A logical conclusion, Captain, seeing as how I am communicating with you currently."

Jim beamed. "You ready to help me figure out how make the Enterprise fully operational again?"

"Entirely, Captain. However, I will require the assistance of Lt. Amelia Takashi."

"Then you'll need to seek out Bones. Kirk out."

:::::

Skylar nearly raced into Amelia as she walked with Bones around the corridor. "Amelia, you're alive!" she said, stopping before them both. She smiled in relief.

"She has that spirit, unlike many others around here," McCoy stated. "If you excuse me ladies, I need to continue my task at hand before I completely collapse into my own coma." His hand left the small of Amelia's back as he briskly walked past Skylar and began barking at some medical staff that were assisting another injured crewman.

Skylar eyed Amelia. The color crept into Amelia's cheeks vibrantly. "You know, if you keep this up, you're going to give us red shirted crewmen a bad name."

Amelia shrugged and then twitched in pain, her hand gently touching her shoulder. "Spock saved me," she said. "He shielded me right as we crashed."

Skylar maintained an even expression. "I'm glad." The evenness faltered as Commander Spock rounded the corner and stopped before the girls.

"I was told I would find you here, Lt. Takashi," Spock stated, his hands behind his back. "I require your assistance on the bridge. It is imperative that we figure out how to get the Enterprise's central computer system back online so as to centralize focus on what the ship requires to be repaired in order to get us back into orbit." As Amelia responded with a "Yes, Commander," and a nod, Spock's eyes drifted to Skylar as she pulled out a phaser. "Lt. I presume you are taking a landing party out onto the planet's surface?"

"You presume correctly, Commander," Skylar said. Looking to Amelia, she said, "I'll see you later, Amelia." Before she walked around him, Skylar quickly added, "Thanks for saving her life."

Spock did not follow Skylar's trail as she passed him. Instead, his eyes lingered at the spot where she had stood during their interaction before he straightened up and led Amelia towards the bridge.

:::::

With the Captain's orders and blessing, Skylar and her crew of eleven men and women walked down the hanger ramp toward the planet's surface. They wore protective gear on their heads that circulated oxygen, despite Spock's reference to the planet being M-class; Skylar saw fit to be careful. She had never set foot onto a planet with such a lack of knowledge of where she was leading her crew. In fact, this was the first time she'd ever _stepped_ onto a planet. With the power down on the ship, the transporter room was unavailable to beam anything anywhere. So, she and her crew were forced to walk.

The surface was very resembling of Earth, her home planet. The ground was covered in grass and patches of dirt and rock. There were plenty of surrounding trees in their immediate radius. A thick fog made it impossible to see anything beyond the circumference of the Enterprise. As Skylar looked out into the white space beyond her that engulfed the third tree in the clearing, a sense of claustrophobia seized her. They were completely blind beyond the Enterprise. She looked around at the rest of her team. She saw the fear in their eyes – fear of the unknown. Yet despite this, she knew that the people that surrounded her would do their jobs regardless. All of them would follow her into the unknown. And so, with a deep breath and a motion of her hand, the twelve-man landing party began to spread out around the ship. Skylar commanded a full search around the ship to ensure the perimeter was safe for a team of engineers to venture out and assess the damage. During the process, a man tripped over an overturned trunk that had been uprooted from the crash, rupturing his oxygen helmet. Thankfully, this accident ensured Skylar that the helmets would not be needed – the planet's air was suitable for breathing. Within the hour, the land party had given the Captain an all clear and Scotty and his own team made their way out to the perimeter around the Enterprise. Jim followed, joining Skylar who stood by a tree stump staring off into the fog.

"Enjoying the scenery, Lt.?"

Skylar jumped slightly. She punched Jim in the shoulder as he stopped next to her. "I've got a bad feeling, Jim," she stated honestly. "I don't like this fog bank. It really makes us vulnerable."

"It's hard to believe we could be at that level. It's like a nightmare."

Skylar nodded.

"Spock and Amelia are making some progress though. There's a chance we may be online relatively soon."

"Soon? How soon is soon?"

Jim shrugged. "There wasn't a definite answer."

Skylar eyed him. "From Spock? He must have hit his head harder than Bones thought."

Jim gazed out at the fog. "I'm sorry things happened this way, Skylar. We should have been landing on Lambda 5 by now, with drinks in our hands and beautiful women welcoming us at the visitor center."

"Yeah, even I'd settle for that right about now," Skylar mused, crossing her arms over her chest.

Amelia's voice sounded from Jim's communicator. "Captain, this is Lt. Takashi."

Hopeful, Jim seized the communicator from his belt. Skylar watched him anxiously. "This is Kirk."

"Captain, Commander Spock has an estimation of about thirty minutes until the reserve power is back online. We are programming the last bit of code lines into the computer as we speak."

"Excellent, Takashi. Best news of the day. Make sure you alert Scotty immediately, no one will be quite as pleased as he, though the competition is high."

"Will do, Captain. Takashi out."

Jim shut the lid of the communicator and gave Skylar a small smile. "When Amelia is done, I'm going to send her out here with you to collect readings with a tricorder. I don't care to explore too much, Pike. I just want to make sure nothing harms anyone on the ship."

Skylar nodded. "I agree. But if there is something out there," Skylar paused and her eyes drifted out towards the fog, her hand slipping over the holster on her thigh where her phaser hung, "it'll have to go through me."

:::::

Amelia grabbed a tricorder and slung it over her head as the dim lighting of the helm began to grow brighter. Bones approached her as Sulu also slung a tricorder over his head.

"My medical systems are back online," Bones commented, looking around. Spock was at his station as the blue light of his scanner blinked on. Chekov was already tapping away on the helm's computer system. Uhura had restored her ear piece back in her ear.

"It's the reserves," Sulu explained.

"But I'm still blocked on all frequencies," Uhura added bleakly. "I can't find any open channels."

Spock stood from his scanner. "It is this planet. The readings indicate that there is some kind of transmitter prohibiting communications between interplanetary connections. However, whatever is blocking Uhura's frequencies has also managed to block out any thorough readings on the planet's surface."

Amelia added in Spock's direction, "Which must also function as the planet's cloaking device. There has to be something channeling it, like a master computer."

"Always a damn computer," Bones muttered, placing his hands behind his back. "So I'm assuming if there's a computer forbidding us to be located or to send out any type of SOS, there has to be life forms behind it."

"Not necessarily, Doctor," Spock replied, looking down into his scanner. "However, logic would suggest that some_thing_ had to have created the system. There is a significant possibly that whatever did does in fact still remain, and could be holding us here in aggression or by ignorance. Concordantly, the force of the explosion of the supernovae that destroyed the dwarf planets in this area could have caused a malfunction in this planet's communications system."

Amelia crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know, Spock. The block seems more likely to be hostile."

"I don't understand how anything could have survived that supernovae," Bones remarked, his eyes wide in bafflement. "I mean, the other planets were destroyed … how did this one manage to escape that?"

"That is the remaining question," Spock said. "If there are inhabitants on this planet, shielding us from the rest of the galaxy, it is imperative that we find a way to intercept their system." He grabbed his tricorder from the top of his station console.

Bones' hands dropped his sides. He eyed Amelia. "You guys can't possibly be going out into that fog."

"We have to," Amelia replied. "We have to collect as many readings as possible."

"Who knows what the devil you'll pick up," Bones interjected firmly. "We can't trust our devices right now, for all we know, whatever's out there could be feeding us incorrect readings. It's suicide."

"We are caught in a web as of now, Doctor. We have no other option but to make an attempt to break free." Spock placed the strap of the tricorder over his head, Bones eying him closely.

"The hard you wiggle, the more tangled you get," Bones spat. He followed the party towards the back of the ship into the docking bay. Coming up behind Amelia, he whispered, "I really don't like this idea."

"Dr. McCoy, it's the only option we have," she quietly replied, watching him as he joined her at her side. They both began to descend the ramp onto the planet's surface.

"As much as I'm aware of the fact that certain crewmen are required by their job description to perform a ludicrous task, I'm well aware your place is on the bridge helping Uhura and Chekov restore maximum power on the ship." They both stepped onto the grass, a cool breeze instantly alarming their skin. Bones took Amelia's arm. The Lt. looked up at him as he stared down into her brown eyes, his own blue eyes swimming in concern. "Amelia, I really don't like this."

In any other instance, Amelia would have been weak in the knees. Their predicament had robbed her of that opportunity to feel that vulnerable. It angered her. "Leonard," she said softly, trying to find the right words. There were a million things she could have said, but nothing could find its way past her lips. Instead, she lifted her hand to his face and brushed her palm over his rugged, stubbled cheek. Painfully, she released herself from him and joined the rest of the party as they headed toward the edge of the fog where Skylar and Jim stood.

Skylar turned to greet them all with a nod. "Alright, guys, we need to do this fast. The sun will be setting soon, if you haven't noticed the impending darkness that has been creeping in through the fog. We don't need extensive readings – all I care about is making sure nothing is within this area that will cause further damage to the ship."

"If I may, Lt."

Skylar lifted an eyebrow at Spock, her lips pursed.

"I have noted on my scanner that a system is blocking our frequencies. Repairing the ship will be useless if we do not discover the corruptive system and dismantle its hold on the Enterprise."

Skylar smacked her lips. "That's all fine, Mr. Spock. However, your current responsibility is to scan for anything harmful in the fog."

Spock remained even in his expression. "It would be efficient to establish the origin of that system at –"

"Dammit, Spock," Skylar interjected heatedly, her hands forming fists, "For once can you listen to –"

Jim stepped in between them both. "Quite, both of you. This is no time for argument." He looked to Skylar. "Lt. Pike, I want you, Sulu, Ensign Harvey and I to scan the perimeter as you have planned." He diverted his attention to Spock. "Mr. Spock, you, Amelia and Ensign Chan will also scan the fog as well as figure out where we can locate this system that has our ship. I want full reports from all of you consistently. And I want all of you to work together and look out for each other. We are all walking into the unknown here, people. We need to come back together and solve this as a crew. Is that understood by both parties?"

Bones approached quietly as the group affirmed their understanding to the captain.

"How is everything medically, Doctor?" Jim asked of him as he pulled out his communicator.

"The death toll is significantly high, Jim," Bones replied, displeased. "Everything else injury-wise is now under control." They shared a moment of quiet, just staring at each other. Finally, Jim broke the silence.

"I want you to standby, Bones. Grab a few of your medics that you can spare, just in case."

Bones gritted his teeth. "Just in case, huh?"

Jim ignored this as Bones turned away on his own communicator. Holding his communicator before his mouth, Jim said into it, "Come in, Mr. Scott."

"Scotty here, Captain. Levels are returning slowly but surely."

"Glad to hear it. Myself and a landing party are going to ensure nothing out there in the fog is going to interrupt your work. You have the con."

"Aye, Captain."

"Kirk out." Jim turned back to the group. "Alright, people. Show time."

Bones closed the lid of his communicator and watched the party slowly slip into the fog beyond his vision. The last that he saw was the red of Amelia's skirted Starfleet uniform as it – and she – dissolved into nothingness.


	8. The Fall

The fog was heavy. Several roots and large rocks littered the ground and made the slow and cautious trek unstable at first. However, the small party began to fan out and find their footing through the thick veil that blinded them. It was almost like being in a dream; though everything was tangible, it felt like with every step what had come into focus for a moment would soon vanish again. It was an eerie, magical feeling; it was strange to feel so claustrophobic in such a vast blanket.

The tricorder readings came in sporadically. The only one who was not keeping a constant eye on her scanner was Skylar. Instead, she had her phaser up at eyelevel, aimed out into oblivion. Her stance was low and alert; she was more than ready for anything to jump out at her. A snapped twig that sounded a few feet away sent her whirling around only to be caught by the hand of Spock as he swiftly and fluidly seized her phaser as she cunningly aimed it at his face.

"I could have killed you," she hissed angrily as Spock handed her back her weapon.

"By the standards of humans, you would have been delighted to an extent in these circumstances," Spock returned, walking beside her.

"These circumstances," she repeated with acid in her tone.

"I knew you would have disregarded your tricorder," he mentioned, looking at it as it hung against her hip in abandonment. "If you'd have been using it, you would have detected my presence."

"I _did_ detect your presence."

"Only after I was within target range. And I still managed to apprehend your weapon."

"Dammit, Spock, you are _so_ infuriating!" Skylar spat. "Besides, that daman tricorder is useless. I've managed to pick up some animals in the trees here and there. It hasn't given me anything of use. That's what the communicators are for, to report back and forth."

"I apologize for causing you distress, Lt.," he replied. "As intermittent as the readings may come, they are our only means of efficiently scouting without the source of the Enterprise. It is imperative that –"

"We find that system," Skylar finished sarcastically. She turned to him, stopping only a foot away from him. "I know. You computers all operate the same way."

Kirk's voice sounded from both of their communicators. "All landing party crewmen, report."

Spock looked down at her, seeming to ignore the command of the captain. "You of all people know that I am not a computer."

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" she questioned. "Oh yes, that's right. You're Vulcan. You don't have any feelings." As she turned to walk away, Spock caught her wrist firmly. Skylar was taken back by this forceful prevention of her dismissal. They stood like this for a moment. Skylar was unsure whether to spit at him or stay to query. She had never seen him like this before.

"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily at him.

Kirk's voice rang out again. "This is the captain. There is a ravine up ahead. Every halt and fall in."

Spock released her hand and took her face into both of his hands. He pulled her to his lips and kissed her. For a moment, Skylar allowed this. Then suddenly she opened her eyes and began to struggle against him until he let go of her.

"You are _not_ allowed to kiss me," she barked at him. "Remember, you broke up with me!" Skylar turned and walked a few feet into the fog before letting out a scream. Instantly, Spock ran forward before hearing Skylar call out, "Spock – _stop_!" The Vulcan halted himself instantly as the toe of his boots came to the edge of a cliff … the ravine.

Spock crouched down and peered through the fog, the red of Skylar's shirt catching his eyes. He found her hands that were clasping onto a root that was sticking out from the side of the rocky earth a few feet below the edge of the cliff. "Skylar, I am going to attempt to reach down for you. Hang on."

"That's the idea," she called up.

Behind Spock, Kirk, Amelia, Sulu and Ensigns Chan and Harvey came running up just as Spock held out a hand to them to stop them in their tracks. "No!" he commanded. "I am unsure how unequal this cliff-side is. Remain there." He turned back to Skylar, whom he could now see as the fog around them seemed to lessen a bit.

Meanwhile, Kirk turned to the Ensigns and commanded them to head back to the ship and bring back with them rope. He called it in to Bones to have the rope ready for them. Kirk carefully walked up behind Spock, peering down over Spock's shoulder at the situation.

"I can't pull myself up," she called to them. "If I put too much pressure on the root, it may give and I personally don't intend to find out how far I'm going to fall."

"There is a significant chance water may be running at the bottom of the ravine," Spock offered.

"Did your tricorder readings tell you that?"

"No, it is –"

"I didn't think so!" Skylar snapped.

"Skylar," Jim called down to her, "Spock and I will try to pull you up. If that is unsuccessful, rope is on its way."

Both Jim and Spock laid belly-down on the ground over the cliff while Sulu held tight to Spock's ankles and Amelia held onto Jim's.

McCoy barked over Amelia's communicator, "Lt. Takashi – what the hell is going on over there?"

Amelia placed a knee on Jim's ankle – much to his displeasure by the groan he released – and answered on her communicator, "Skylar's over a cliff. Did you secure rope?"

"I just handed it off to Ensign Harvey."

"Good. I'll update. Takashi out."

Spock lowered himself as far down as he could go without tipping himself and Sulu over the cliff. His reach lengthened to about five inches above Skylar's hands. "Skylar, reach."

Skylar stared up at him, fear wrapping its hands firmly around her neck. The fingers on her right hand began to loosen and suddenly earth began to fall from above the root she clung to. Both Spock and Jim jumped as the earth under them began to crumble.

"Spock!" Jim yelled, grabbing the Vulcan's forearm and pulling him away from the edge of the cliff.

Rocks fell into the ravine, their clatters against the base of the cliff echoing up to them through the fog.

"Skylar!" Spock called, edging toward the cliff again on his hand and knees.

"I'm still here," her voice rang out.

"We are too heavy," Spock told her with a hint of defeat on his tone.

Suddenly, Harvey and Chan returned with rope, much to Jim's delight. He took it from them and called out to Skylar, "The rope is here, I'm tossing it over. The second you have it, grab it and we'll hoist you up."

Jim looked back as Spock positioned himself behind Sulu, Amelia taking the front. They all seized the rope tightly. Jim took the slack in front of Amelia and tossed it over the cliff. They heard Skylar let out a slight shriek as they assumed it hit her and the rope tightened on the end.

"I've got it!" she cried.

Jim opened his mouth to yell "pull!" when suddenly the rope was pulled from the other direction. All at once, Spock collided with Sulu who was halted right before Kirk. Jim Kirk's eyes widened as everything before him seemed to display itself in slow motion, much as it had when his ship had crashed onto the strange planet: he saw Amelia's body thrust forward under the sudden weight on her end of the rope. The action whipped Amelia around so that he caught sight of her horrorstricken face, her brown eyes wide in fear. They knew what was happening before his brain could comprehend the situation. Her slender fingers released themselves from around the rope moments too late as inertia wrapped itself around her tighter than a lover and propelled her body through the fog beyond his sight. Jim's arms did not even have time to react. His lungs gasped for air but in this moment he was caught breathless. It was only the sound of Spock and Sulu shouting the names of his lieutenants without any responses from beyond the fog into the ravine that he found himself pulling at the rope. However, as the exceedingly loose and light rope was fed faster and faster through his hands, reality of the extremity of his nightmare sank in when he reached the end of the rope – the end that came too soon, obviously cut as the frayed strands stuck out messily and without either of his lieutenants in tow.

:::::

Spock sat on a rock a few feet away from the small crowd of red shirts that had assembled, each with his own glow light and a phaser. Jim Kirk and Bones argued amongst the mess, Sulu following them around in a zombie-like state. His eyes were as full of fear as Amelia's. He continually ran a hand through his jet black hair as he glanced between Jim and Bones with each hostile interaction they made. Spock understood the conversation fully though he was not apart of it: Jim wanted to lead a team down into the ravine; Bones had stated over and over again how ludicrous the idea was now that the fog had become darker as night approached. Each side had valued points in each favor. However, Spock could not yet find himself ready to enter the debate. His hands clasped together before his chin, his elbows resting on his knees, Spock only saw Skylar's eyes – those fearful, dark eyes. They spoke to him louder than her voice ever could. A piece of him reminded him how ridiculous this thought was; it was neither productive nor of use to the predicament they were in. Yet his brain could not see anything beyond those eyes.

Spock was fond of a lot of things on Skylar's body. Her eyes were one of his favorite features. As closed off to the worlds around her as she tended to be, he could read her through her eyes exceptionally well. He read when she lied to him about not being angry with him; her eyes told him when she felt sad or was on alert. Her eyes were the gateway into her brain when they made love as to how she was receiving him. Spock was always particularly fond of this. He was fond of it when she was angry at him. He was fond of how easy her human eyes gave away her human attributes. What Spock wasn't fond of was the look of sheer terror burned into his mind at the current moment. His logical brain was having a hard coming up with a logical solution to anything. All he had were the facts: a broken ship, a cloaking system hidden behind its own devices and two lost crewmen. Anger rose in him like it had when he had lost his mother before his very eyes.

"Spock!" Jim yelled, storming toward him with Bones and Sulu trailing behind with equally thunderous steps.

The Vulcan did not move at the sound of his captain's dire tone, but he heard him completely.

"Spock, you're my first officer and advisor and I need your advice – _now_."

Spock looked up at him. He stood tall, looking between the three men before him. Bones' blue eyes were like the tips of a flame. They burned at him. Sulu appeared as though he were going to cry. "Captain, I am afraid I am going to have to disagree with you here."

The eyes of all three men grew wide at this response.

"You risk the lives of these men on a very meager chance that either Lt. Pike or Takashi have survived the fall. You have no information regarding the state of the ravine, and now that we have lost daylight, the chances of anyone returning from the search is considerably slim to none. Furthermore, it would serve our entire mission better to use our devices to locate the cloaking system so that it may be shut down and all of our instruments one percent usable to stabilize our ship in an orbit – thus allowing us to find Skylar and Amelia."

"But locating the device could take a long time," Sulu interjected. "They could … they could die before then!"

Spock eyed him. "There is a significant chance they are dead already."

"You pointy eared son of a bitch!" Bones growled, pushing Jim and Sulu aside to get right in Spock's face. "You could at least act like she meant something to you! The both of them!"

Jim rested a hand on Bones' shoulder, easing him back as Bones glared up at Spock. Spock's dark eyes were cold pools before the doctor.

"Bones," Jim said quietly. "Calm down. Spock gave me his opinion as ordered."

"Doctor," Spock said, taking a step towards him. "If it is any consolation to you, Skylar meant something to me."

Bones considered this for a moment, his cheeks still red. "_Means_ something, Spock. Means. Have a little faith."

"You're a doctor. You know as well as I that if that cliff is anything substantial in height, faith will do nothing in preventing their fate."

Sulu's hands clenched into fists. "We can't just stand here and argue. I don't care about odds at this point – I want facts. Amelia meant something to me. I want to know the truth." He turned to Jim. "Captain, I am more than willing to climb into the ravine."

Jim nodded to Sulu in understand and stepped toward Spock. "Mr. Spock, I understand where you are coming from; the idea is completely dangerous."

"More than so, Captain."

"But I can't just sit here and wait either," Jim continued. "I want to send some men down to at least see if they are anywhere near the base. Then, once we have our answers, we will commence on determining the location of the device."

Spock nodded in understanding. "Then I also request to climb down. Perhaps there may be a variation in readings with a tricorder within the ravine."

Jim turned to Bones. "I need you with me, too, Bones. Just in case."

"I'll have a medical team waiting for us up top."

"Captain." Spock spoke suddenly, almost causing the others to jump at the sound of his voice. "There is a fact that we have overlooked in this conversation. We have not considered what happened with the rope that caused the fall."

Bones looked between them in question. "What happened?" he demanded heatedly.

Spock answered, "It was not Skylar's weight that seized the rope."

Jim was now focused off into the fog, his mind racing. "No, no of course not. She was already holding on to it when we were about to pull her up."

"Three grown males and one female should have lifted her easily," Bones stated incredulously.

"In any normal occurrence, that is correct," Spock replied. "However, something else was on the other end of the rope."

Jim said to Bones, "Something … pulled the rope from under Skylar. Something pulled it hard enough to jolt Amelia over."

Sulu concluded gravely, "The rope over the side of the cliff was cut to shorten it, so as maybe to ensure that we wouldn't be able to attempt to throw it down again."

Bones stood in bafflement. "Well, gentlemen, that certainly is a very valuable thing to leave out," he sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Spock leaned into Jim. "Jim, we do not know what is down there. We put everyone that climbs into the ravine in considerable risk of attack."

Jim looked up at the Vulcan with consideration of the fact. "I understand."

Jim returned to the red shirted crewmen as they were busy scanning the area to little avail. A few of them had located the other side of the ravine – about one kilometer away. Another had gotten a reading that the ravine itself was about the same length high; a moment later another ensign's tricorder estimated that the cliff stood eighty feet high.

"It is apparent our tricorder readings are inaccurate," Jim spoke to the congregation. "There are only two things we can be sure of: Lt. Takashi and Pike are down there somewhere and the climb itself will be dangerous. Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Sulu and I are all going to climb down into the ravine. I will require two security personnel. The rest of you will remain up here awaiting my orders via communicator."

Jim turned to Spock. "Have you tried either communicator?" he asked suddenly.

Spock and Bones both pulled their communicators out and began to page both Skylar and Amelia. After a few attempts with no response, they shut the lids.

"There are either unable to respond, have had their communicators lost and or broken, or the device is blocking their frequencies," Spock explained.

"The good news just keeps on ringing," Bones stated sarcastically. "Come on, we're wasting time."

Ensigns Chan and Harvey volunteered and started with Jim, Spock, Sulu and Bones over the cliff, each with his own rope and five men on the end of each. They made their way down through the fog slowly, every one responding to one another to ensure that no one was lost along the way. Spock continually shouted out the length at which they climbed down – ten feet, twenty feet, thirty feet. Just as Spock was about to call out forty feet, he surprised himself by touching the ground. He released the rope and stepped onto sandy soil just as Sulu and Jim touched down next to him, Bones and the two ensigns following. The fog was even denser in the ravine. Both ensigns held up their glow light sticks, illuminating the fog around them. They held the phasers in their other hands. Jim, Sulu and Bones did the same while Spock eyed his tricorder.

"The readings on the tricorders from the crewmen on the cliff were significantly incorrect," he mentioned.

"Meaning we could be on a wild goose chase for a while," Bones offered grimly.

Jim stepped out into the fog, searching around. A small stream of water flowed before him. Various trees shaded the stream. Rocks of all sizes littered the area around them. There was no sign of the girls, however. Spock came up next to him, Bones on his other side.

"It is very likely they landed in a tree. That could be the saving grace, as you might call it, Doctor," Spock said.

"For once, tonight, I agree with you," Bones said, surveying the scene.

"I want to call out to them," Jim said, almost to himself. "But if there is something nearby, I don't want to attract it."

"We shouldn't go much further from here," Bones said. "We can't risk getting lost in this." He placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jim, they aren't here. We're going to have to wait until this fog clears, or at least until daybreak."

Jim moved away from him. He motioned to the other ensigns to fan out as they began searching the stream bed and the trees around the edge of the water. Bones and Spock looked to each other and then followed. Bones pulled out his communicator and quietly attempted to call Amelia. Spock looked down at the tricorder in his hands and then released it. He let it fall to his hip where it sat for the next hour in abandonment.


	9. Armaga Set ta

Skylar's eyes opened slowly. A bright white light was overhead, and she heard something moving about. She was on her back. She knew her head was on a pillow. It was comfortable. It was hard to believe McCoy's Sick Bay pillows could ever feel so heavenly, but it did. In fact, she didn't mind the fact that she could possibly end up in Sick Bay for quite some time. Her body was sunken into the bed and she felt heavy. She also felt rested.

Someone leaned over her and she attempted to smile. "Bones," she said softly to the blur before her.

"Your bones are fine. They have been healed."

Skylar's heart skipped a beat. Her chest tightened and she suddenly became very alert. But before she could jump up into attack mode, her dark eyes focused on the round face of a young woman no older than she. Her eyes were a bright emerald green and her hair was a woven creation of blond braids around her head. The woman moved back from the table as Skylar seized the outer sides of the bed she laid upon – the foreign linens hardly covering her naked self. Skylar wanted to scream but calmed herself as she sat up and searched for Amelia.

"Where is she?" she gasped as though she hadn't spoken in forever. She stared at the girl and repeated angrily, "_Where is she?_"

The girl appeared stunned as she rushed forward with a damp rag, aiming for Skylar's forehead. In a swift motion, Skylar locked her hand around the girl's wrist and wrapped it around the girl, forcing her into a tangled, awkward stance that caused her gasp out in pain. The rag dropped from her hand.

"Please don't injure yourself," the woman cried quietly. "His majesty will want you completely well again."

Close to the side of the woman's face, Skylar hissed at her, "Where am I? Who are you, and what have you done with my friend?"

The woman gasped again as Skylar added pressure to her wrist. "I am Leighland," she moaned. "I've saved your body!"

"_My friend?_"

"She's in the next room – please don't harm me!"

Skylar pushed the girl away from her, causing Leighland to fall to the floor before the bed. Leighland fell delicately, despite the plain linen gown she wore. Her feet – bound in dirty wrappings – poked out from the end of her gown. Skylar seized the blanket she had on her and wrapped it around herself, stepping off of the bed. Leighland looked back at her as she did this and exclaimed, "Please, remain where you are. Your clothes are on their way."

Skylar stopped and looked down at her. Skylar was breathing heavy in panic mode, but as she observed the crumpled mess that was Leighland, she started to calm down. The girl did not pose any kind of threat; she was weak and extremely taken by surprise the way she looked back at Skylar with her rounded green eyes in a state of shock. Skylar almost felt bad for her reaction. "I'm sorry," Skylar said, maintaining a firmness in her tone just in case. "I am just a bit confused. One moment I was hanging off of a cliff, about to be pulled up by my crew and the next thing I know, I'm falling."

"There are more of you?" Leighland asked.

Skylar regretted her statement. It was unwise to allow strangers the knowledge of her friends. "My friend and I fell," she said instead. "I need to know that she is okay."

"Your friend is fine," Leighland assured her. "She is being dressed as we speak."

"Where's my uniform?"

"It is in the wash."

"When will it be ready? I really hate the fact that I am undressed in front of you."

"It was necessary for your wounds."

Skylar looked down at herself. "How bad was I injured?"

"You sustained quite a few cuts and some bruising," Leighland replied, cautiously rising from the floor. "But you have been mended." She paused and took a step towards Skylar, wringing her hands together in what appeared to be nervousness. "You are incredibly strong," she stated quietly. "You fight like a male."

Skylar watched her closely. "I can handle myself."

"What are you called?" Leighland asked.

Skylar hesitated. It was a risk to give herself away, but regardless, her title could establish a sort of dominance in her situation. There was a significant chance that Leighland and this place in which she'd doctored her up was harmless. But there was always that chance of that not being the case …

"I'm Lieutenant Skylar Pike of the U.S.S. Enterprise," she said.

Leighland considered this with a thoughtful glance. Skylar returned her gaze with the same kind of confusion. "Starfleet," she continued, hoping to make Leighland understand. "I'm from one of the starships."

"You come from space?" Leighland asked, a bit of excitement in her voice.

Skylar half expected the woman to sit down in front of her and ask her to tell her war stories.

"You traveled here in a space ship?" Leighland continued.

Skylar nodded. "Yeah. That's how most beings get around space these days."

"I have never been on a spaceship," Leighland said. "I have never been beyond the boundaries of Armaga Set-ta."

"Armaga Set-Ta?" Skylar repeated. "Is that the name of this planet?"

"Perhaps," the woman responded. "That is what we call the kingdom."

Skylar looked around. The walls were made of what appeared to be wood, smoothed out and decorated with carvings and large woven rugs. The ceiling was high and there were rounded archways. The floor itself was wooden, a polished tan in color with streaks of yellow here and there. A giant woven rug of greens and yellows and reds in a linear design took up most of the flooring, while a couple of wooden pillars held up large sculpted basins which contained strange purple flowers Skylar had never seen. The room was like something out of an old world fairytale; like she had stumbled into a world of elves. Leighland herself was beautiful with her soft face and golden hair, though she was a lot more tanned than how Skylar envisioned an elf – well, she didn't really know how to envision an elf. She fathomed they were small, and Leighland was anything but small. She was tall and slender and very much a fragile looking woman. Finally, after a moment of soaking everything in, Skylar's eyes rested back onto Leighland.

"Are you human?" she asked.

Leighland nodded. "Are you?"

"I don't know what I am anymore. I think I might be dead."

"You are very much alive, my dear," came the voice of someone very different from where the arched doorway was across the room.

Skylar watched an older man in a long emerald green cloak approach her, the hood down and revealing his long graying hair which was braided down his back. He had a long gray beard that hung down just beneath his lip line. He had hunter green eyes that stared at her from under thick gray eyebrows. A golden band wrapped itself around his head, across his forehead. He definitely looked like something from out of a fairytale. Skylar had an urge to laugh as though she was being put through a practical joke.

"And we are thankful for this," the man concluded, holding out his arms at either side. Instantly Leighland bowed her head at him.

"Your majesty," she said respectfully.

The man looked over at her, his hands falling behind him. "Your handy work is appreciated, Leighland. You may now retrieve the lady's garments."

Leighland lightly curtsied, not meeting his gaze and quickly proceeded through the door.

Skylar's hand tightened around the top of the sheet that she had wrapped around her, an uncomfortable feeling seizing her. "Yeah, clothes would be nice."

"My dear girl," the man said warmly, "Welcome to Armaga Set-ta. I am King Cobia. My son, Prince Corvallis, saved you and your comrade from your untimely fall in the Armagean Gorge."

"Well, I appreciate his heroic deed," Skylar replied. "And I thank you for helping us both out. My name is Lieutenant Skylar Pike of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Lt. Takashi – my comrade – and I are represent Starfleet."

The king appeared puzzled, but maintained a smile. "Starfleet," he repeated.

"Yes, sir. Maintained by the United Federation of Planets. You seem unfamiliar with this."

"I am afraid we haven't any federation out here, Lt. Pike," Cobia replied. "You are obviously a military woman." He paused. "Curious," he said more so to himself, though Skylar heard it clearly.

Leighland appeared at the doorway carrying a large bulk of linen that was held together by rope. She kept her head down as she stopped and curtsied to the king. "My lord, here is her garments."

"Excellent," he said. "Have her ready for dinner." He looked to Skylar. "Tonight, we feast in the honor of Lt. Pike and her comrade, Lt. Takashi."

:::::

Amelia couldn't fight the small amount of excitement that filled the pit of her stomach as she turned about in the tall mirror before her. It had been a while since she'd worn anything other than a red regulation skant-type Starfleet uniform. It had been a first to have anyone other than herself dress her. In the reflection of the mirror, Amelia caught sight of the woman she had woken up to hustling about in her wooden room – Havara – who donned a long linen gown and tightly woven brown braids that fell down the length of her back. She watched Amelia with her arms crossed over her chest as though trying to be dominant yet observant at the same time. Despite the glower in Havara's green eyes, Amelia returned her gaze to the magnificent dress she wore: beautiful silk-like fabric that was a sapphire blue and embroidered with silver stitching; a white underskirt peered out from under the blue and decorated the breast piece that clung tightly to her like an old world corset. The sleeves slightly puffed up on her shoulders and extended down the length of her arms tightly, more silver stitching decorating the fabric. Havara had brushed through her hair, creating a braid that curved down one side of her head into her traditional side bun under her left ear. On her feet were white slipper-like shoes unlike anything she'd ever worn – the entire outfit was unlike anything she'd even _seen_, let alone worn. She felt almost like a princess how tended to she was with Havara, despite Havara's withdrawn disposition.

Her fingertips traced the embroidery along her sleeves. "This is absolutely elegant," Amelia said, turning to Havara.

"No one dines with the king in anything less," Havara said. "You should be heading to the dining room promptly. You should not keep his majesty waiting."

"I can't go anywhere without my friend," Amelia said. "Skylar. She came in with me … I think."

"The other female is here and has been escorted to the dining hall," Havara explained curtly. "Come, I will lead you." Havara promptly turned on her heel and led Amelia out into the long, wide hall of the palace. She'd been told this place was called Armaga Set-ta. Everyone she came into contact with was humanoid. However, there was something strangely different about them that she could not put her finger on … perhaps the fact that everyone Amelia _had_ come into contact with had all been female. As they walked down this grand hall, decorated in detailed carvings and large woven tapestries, Amelia only saw linen-clad women walking about, cleaning and in their own personal hurries about the hall. None of them said anything to her or to Havara; instead, they merely stared for a brief moment or did a double take. She saw a couple of them exchange curious glances between each other. Amelia couldn't help but feel as naked as she had been when she had first woken to the light steps of Havara, despite the layers of gown she wore. Her eyes searched the hall for any sign of Skylar, but she saw nothing but young women doing their duties with intrigued expressions in her direction.

The dining hall held a long table that sat twenty in high-backed chairs that were lined in red velvet and golden tassels. Down the length of the table was a long golden runner that was lined with elaborate wooden goblets inlayed with gems and golden designs. Elegant platters of food also ran along the center of the table. Many of the working women carried in dishes and hustled about with their rags as they dusted and tidied up the many large vases and other pottery that decorate the polished wooden closets along the walls. The sunlight filtered in from the high windows along the walls of the dining hall. Amelia blinked several times as she realized how bright the room had become with no fog to hide away the day. It was strange how different this world had become since she'd first woken up from her fall.

At the head of the table stood an older man with a golden band across his forehead and a long gray beard down the front of his emerald green cloak. Next to him stood another man that appeared significantly younger, perhaps in his mid twenties. He wore a similar colored cloak that was pushed back behind his shoulders, exposing a gray tunic and form fitting pants. He also wore tall brown boots that were weathered, perhaps from some kind of action. His hair was long and blond; it fell straight down his back. His eyes were a darker green, much like the older man's.

Amelia's heart nearly jumped when she saw Skylar sitting at the table on the younger man's side, her chin on her fist as she tapped at a large wooden spoon next to her plate. "Sky –!" Amelia started to call but then regained her composure and immediately corrected herself, "Lt. Pike." She eyed Skylar as she picked her head up immediately and stood, wearing a dress similar to Amelia's but in a deep purple.

Skylar gave Amelia a big smile and then turned to the two men. Her voice became more business-like as she said to them, "King Cobia, Prince Corvallis, this is Lt. Amelia Takashi."

Havara slightly pushed Amelia toward the table, where Amelia stood behind a chair opposite of Skylar and next to King Cobia. Cobia motioned with a nod of his head in Corvallis's direction, and Corvallis snapped at a woman who was dusting a vase. The woman immediately turned with her head down and briskly walked to Amelia's chair. She began to pull it back when Amelia cheerily stated, "Thanks, but I think I can handle that." The woman was slightly taken aback as Amelia sat herself down across from Skylar. The two men looked at each other and then motioned for the woman to leave as they took their own seats.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lt. Takashi," Cobia said. "I trust you are feeling well?"

"Considerably," Amelia replied. "Thank you so much for your care, King Cobia." She looked down at herself. "And for these wonderful gowns."

"They certainly outshine the very masculine and mundane uniforms that you both arrived in," Cobia stated.

"Speaking of, when will we be receiving our uniforms?" Skylar cut in. Quickly, she added, "Your majesty."

Cobia looked at her. "In due time, Lt. Pike." He paused. "Are these gowns not fitting for you?"

Skylar shook her head. "I apologize if I sounded offensive. They are really lovely, but our captain won't allow us to run around the ship unless we look mundane." She laughed a little to lighten the mood but received no return in laughter. She eyed Amelia, who widened her eyes at bit at Skylar to nonverbally tell her to slow down.

"Ah yes," Cobia said, sounding distant. "You came in on a starship."

"Yes. The Enterprise. It's waiting for us."

Amelia leaned in on her elbows. "Your majesty, perhaps you know about the communications interference on this planet?"

Cobia and Corvallis eyed her.

"You see," Amelia explained, "we were not meant to land here. In fact, we were on our way through this part of the galaxy as a sort of short cut – if you will – to the next star system over for shore leave on a planet called Lambda 5. We passed through an uncharted asteroid belt and thereafter our ship began to be compromised by static interferences that ultimately took us down to a cloaked planet – your planet."

The king considered this with a nod. "I see. It seems as though you and your ship have had quite an adventure."

"Very much so," Skylar replied for Amelia. "And speaking of our ship, the Enterprise and our crew are probably searching for us. It is imperative that we get back to our ship immediately."

"But you just got here," the king said. "We have prepared for you a glorious feast."

"With all due respect, King Cobia –" Skylar started but was interrupted by Amelia.

"Your majesty," she started, "I apologize for Lt. Pike." Skylar raised an eyebrow at her. Amelia ignored the look and continued: "My comrade is merely running on her training. She is the security chief and weapons master on our ship; she is abiding by protocol."

It was Cobia's turn to raise an eyebrow. He and Corvallis looked to Skylar. "Weapons master?" Corvallis questioned.

Skylar nodded.

"But you are female."

Amelia immediately pleaded with her eyes at Skylar to behave. Skylar forced at smile at him. "Your son is exceedingly observant, your majesty."

"He also provides a valid point," Cobia returned. "In what galaxy are you from in which women run about with weaponry?" He chuckled at his.

Skylar stared at him. "A very advanced one."

Cobia's chuckles stopped.

Amelia started to laugh politely. "This is why Lt. Pike has no plans on becoming an ambassador."

"Lt. Pike seems to be able to handle herself quite well," Corvallis mentioned casually.

"Indeed. Always have been." Skylar tried to sound even in her tone.

"You know, on our planet, weaponry skill is quite valued. We are excellent huntsmen. Males only, of course. There is no need for females to do anything of such nature when it is a scientific fact that females are considerably weaker and less agile than males."

Skylar eyes Corvallis. "I beg to differ. I received top marks at the Academy in my fields. Top marks from a Vulcan, and you know what assholes they can be."

"I know nothing of Vulcans," Corvallis replied.

"That doesn't surprise me," Skylar stated acidly.

"I'm sure you are unfamiliar with any of our weaponry, Lt.," Cobia put in.

Skylar looked to him. "I guarantee you, King Cobia, that if I saw it I'd be able to handle it. It's one of my many qualifications."

Cobia placed his hands on the table rather aggressively. "Well, since you do not seem to be hungry by any means, perhaps you should do us the honor of entertaining us with your outlandish weaponry skills." He stood from the table. "My son surpasses any male on this planet in battle."

"Battle?" Amelia chimed, her eyes widening.

"Perhaps a little competition is in order?" Cobia continued, ignoring Amelia.

Amelia stood abruptly. "King Cobia, I sincerely apologize for my comrade's _rude _behavior. I really appreciate what has been done for us here and shall personally see that we are a burden on your kingdom no longer by leaving with Lt. Pike. We must return to our ship anyway."

Skylar looked at Amelia. "She's right, King Cobia. I apologize. We must leave."

"Your apology is accepted," Cobia stated. "However, one little round should not hurt." It was not a statement. It was a firm request.

Skylar looked at Amelia who was now flushed in anger.

"Unless of course you are not fit to handle my son."

Skylar eyed Cobia. "Fine. I'll handle your son. Then Lt. Takashi and I are gone."

Cobia's lip curled.

:::::

Skylar stood in a massively large room. Weapons and the heads of animals neither she nor Amelia had ever seen decorated the tall, wide walls. All of the animals looked ferocious with their gnarled teeth and horns, large eyes and matted fur. Skylar observed them and realized that Corvallis had to have some skill to behead such creatures; at least with some type of gun. She didn't want to believe that these Armageans actually ran amuck in the forests with weapons like spears and bows to catch their prey. However, this started to become a possible fact when Corvallis approached without his cloak or his tunic. He stood bare-chested in his pants without shoes. His hair was pulled back and he carried a long wooden staff.

Skylar looked to Amelia, who stood by Cobia and several other Armagean men who were dressed similarly. Amelia glared at Skylar.

"King Cobia, do you think I could get my uniform?"

Cobia smiled. "A uniform such as that is no attire for a female," he said simply. "Does this gown hinder your abilities, or are you using it as an excuse to cloak the truth?"

Skylar ignored him and returned his gaze to Corvallis, who now took an offensive stance with the staff. He cocked his eyebrow at her challengingly as one of the other males brought to her her own staff.

"The staff that you hold in your hands is the primary kill weapon of our people," Cobia explained. "It is called a _mpal_. It is used for a most painful death, bestowed by the king." He looked to Corvallis as Amelia's eyes widened at Skylar. "My son, do not harm her."

Corvallis gave him a shallow nod.

"Please, she doesn't have to do this," Amelia begged of the king, who now raised his hand.

Cobia looked at Amelia and dropped his hand. "Fight!"

Amelia watched in horror as Corvallis approached Skylar slowly. Skylar kept her eyes on him as the man smirked at her, his _mpal_ pointed out at her. Suddenly, he jabbed out at her, Skylar quickly blocking his staff with her own, pushing it away. Corvallis gave her a nod.

"Impressive."

He jabbed at her from the other side and as she had before, she blocked it just in the knick of time.

"Most impressive. Any other woman here would have been dead."

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises." Skylar began to circle around, Corvallis following her, each with their staffs out. Skylar took a jab at him and he blocked it just as she had. She attempted this again, faking it one way and delivering it another and still Corvallis blocked her move. Taking a breath, she lunged at him. Amelia's hands flew to her mouth as she watched Skylar go for a killing blow. Corvallis stuck at his staff defensively, their staffs meeting in the middle. Skylar used this propel herself over him in a front tuck. However, her typically flawless landing was interrupted by the dress as her foot got caught in the under skirt and caused her to roll out awkwardly, her hand loosing its grip on the staff. She looked up and saw Corvallis approaching her with staff in attack mode. She immediately grabbed the front of her dress at the seam at her hip and ripped the material so that two of the three layers came off. Just as she was about to rip the last, Corvallis lunged with his staff, Skylar barely rolling out of the way. In the background she heard Amelia gasp, but she ignored it. Instead, she held up the ripped material in her hands and caught the staff that was coming down over head, smoothly tucking it under her arm and pulling it with a grunt. The staff flew out of Corvallis's hands and under Skylar's arm where it proceeded to slide across the floor. She ducked just in time as Corvallis struck at her with his fist but missed the next punch that caught her on the side of her jaw. Skylar was knocked down by the blow. She could taste the metallic bitterness of blood that formed on her lower lip.

Skylar looked up at Corvallis as he smirked down at her. Ripping the last part of the dress, she rolled backwards allowing her space from him and then pulled the constricting corset like top off of her chest, now only clad in her Starfleet undergarment of a black sport-type bra and her black under-shorts. With a yell, she ran at Corvallis who maintained a defensive stance and just as she crouched to jump and he punched up to intercept her, she ducked and ran shoulder-first into his chest. She slammed him down onto the floor, punching him in the side as she did so. She went to punch him on the other side but his hand caught hers. He rolled over so that he was now on top of her and he punched the side of her face. Again, Amelia gasped. Skylar kneed him in the lower back, causing him to yell out in pain and then propelled him over her head until the both rolled out onto the floor. Skylar picked up her head just as Cobia motioned for Corvallis and the men who stood on the side of the room with him, each with their own hand weapon, started for her. Her eyes widening, Skylar jumped up and began to fight them one by one as they crowded her in. She got in a few good punched and knocked a guy down with a kick to the groin before two of the men took each of her arms and held her as another guy socked her in the stomach.

"Stop this!" Amelia screamed, rushing forward only to be stopped by the hand of Cobia, who grabbed the back of her gown. Corvallis walked past them both, blood trailing down his chin and Skylar's phaser in his hand. Amelia's jaw dropped as she realized that not only did the king have their uniforms – he had their communicators and Skylar's weapons as well. "Sky – your phaser!" Amelia called out.

Skylar picked up her head as the men moved to the side of the room, releasing her and allowing her to fall to her knees. Panting heavily, she looked up as Corvallis now stood directly over her, her phaser pointed exactly at her forehead. She stared at him in the eyes. "Cheap shot," muttered.

Corvallis turned the phaser around and held the handle to her.

Skylar immediately seized the weapon from him and jumped up, pointing it directly at his chest.

"I'm not the one with the weapons, my lady," Corvallis stated, looking past her.

Skylar turned to see all of the men who had fought her standing with their knives, staffs and swords drawn. All of them lounged at her at once, and Skylar shot out two warning shots to no avail. "Dammit!" she yelled and propelled herself over their heads once more, landing with a punch to the face before shooting at her attacker. Her phaser was on stun, so she felt no shame in letting loose on them all. One of the guys slashed at her from behind, making a clean, shallow cut below her shoulder. She spun around instantly and stunned him. She then whirled around again and took each of them out one at a time while dodging knives and projectile weapons.

Once the last man hit the ground, Skylar pointed her phaser up at Corvallis, who immediately grabbed Amelia and shoved her before him. Skylar clenched her teeth as she kept her weapon pointed at them.

"The gun, my lady," Corvallis ordered.

With a groan, Skylar turned the phaser around so the handle faced him and she tossed it to him. Corvallis caught it easily. He proceeded to push Amelia aggressively toward Skylar, who reached out and caught Amelia by the arms. Amelia instantly pulled herself away from Skylar.

"I can't believe you," Amelia hissed as Skylar stood baffled by her actions.

Cobia broke the silence between them. "Ladies. I wish to show you something."

With Corvallis behind them, his _mpal_ in tow, Skylar and a very unhappy Amelia followed the billowing cloak of Cobia, who led them down the hall toward two massive double doors. He paused before them and looked back at the girls. "Shield your eyes. The sun is exceptionally nasty at this time of day."

Cobia pushed open the two doors with much force. He stepped beyond them into the bright sun which scorched down at them. Skylar and Amelia walked over the threshold, Corvallis giving Skylar an extra push with his staff. They walked out onto a balcony that overlooked the kingdom. Gripping the thick wooden railing, Skylar and Amelia looked over the fields below. There were hundreds of women working laboriously in the intense heat. They wore linen gowns and cloth over the heads to keep their long hair out of their smudged faces. They were farming and gardening, some even erecting small shacks for livestock. Plenty of them were welling for water. Men in tunics similar to Corvallis's walked about with smaller staffs in which they used to motivate slower workers – who tended to be older women, weathered from their work and the sun. No one looked happy. It was apparent what was bugging Amelia in the kingdom of Armaga Set-ta and why she had only ever seen women working around the palace – the females on Armaga Set-ta were slaves.

Amelia's heart began to race. Skylar's knuckles whitened under the pressure of the grip she had on the balcony.

"What is this place?" Skylar hissed.

Cobia looked at her with a simple smirk. "This, my dear, is life outside of your federation."


	10. Forces

McCoy stared off in the direction of the view screen, his hands clasped together and his chin rested upon his knuckles. Though his eyes had direction, his mind was off somewhere in space. It was a very rare thing for McCoy to wish that he was out in space. But being grounded in such a gloomy uncertainty was enough to make him leave behind any conventional qualms he had with it. He wanted more than anything to have the answers as to how to fix a Starship; there had to be some remedy that the crew was overlooking in their struggle. However, that concoction was not formulated. Mr. Spock was running his tests over and over again; Uhura, Sulu and Chekov were tirelessly at the helm; Scotty had fully restored the reserve power on the ship, though the communication frequencies will still all jammed. The Enterprise was still caught in its web, being held by something out in the fog that no scanner was locating in certain. The only thing that was certain was Jim's wish to send out a landing party into the ravine in hopes to locate Skylar and Amelia, as well as the source of their captivity.

The morning sun had burned off a significant amount of the fog that had loomed overhead in a suffocating manner overnight. The ravine and the forest around the Enterprise could be seen almost clearly. The surrounding forest was actually a picturesque sight. It resembled much of an Earth-type "great outdoors" panorama; the atmosphere was warm yet not too humid, and the forest was lush in vegetation and small alien vermin that seemed curious about the ship – but not so curious as to check it out with all of the security personnel that Jim had Skylar's second in command rotate frequently. In any other circumstance, McCoy would have been ecstatic to have his shore leave here. He would have found himself a nice patch of grass beneath the shade of a tree and napped. Or he would have gone hiking around the area with Amelia in tow, ready to bandage any wounds she acquired on their adventure together.

Amelia …

McCoy was heavily conflicted. Now that Amelia was gone, he couldn't stop thinking about her. All he thought about as he made his way into Sick Bay to tend to the broken and worn crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise was the thought that maybe she had found herself back into the wreckage. Maybe she'd need him to patch something else up on her from her fall. Or worse … maybe he'd only find her body, recovered from the search … McCoy shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted to think about. Unfortunately, with the morale of the crew so low in general despite Jim's efforts to keep everyone alert and hopeful in the situation, it was hard to believe what his heart wanted to. Spock helped in this bitter reality as he continually fiddled with his scanner in an effort to establish any kind of brief connection with where the cloaking device could be. When he wasn't doing that, he was putting in his two cents to Jim about where the landing party should go in terms of finding the device. McCoy had not heard Spock mention Skylar or Amelia once since last night. The worst part about it was the fact that as much as McCoy _despised_ Spock's apparent lack of faith in the search for Skylar and Amelia, McCoy saw the logic in what was happening. He was a doctor; he understood one hundred percent on what kind of injuries could be sustained from such a fall, as well as the outcomes of each probable injury. As much as it pained McCoy to have an once of pessimism on what could have happened to the girls, he only wished that if what seemed to be the inevitable had in fact happened, that it was fast. The last thing he wanted to discover was a mangled body with remnants of slow, agonizing pain. He did not want to know that they had to have gone through that … that Amelia had to have gone through that.

McCoy looked up as Scotty walked in through the turbo lift doors. He promptly walked over to Jim, a smile on his face despite the depression that was around him. His face was smudged with grim and his red uniform top was torn in a few places. McCoy knew that if anyone wanted the ship fixed, next to Jim, it was Montgomery Scott.

"Captain," Scotty greeted.

Jim turned from Uhura and her station to Scotty. "You look happy. Good news?"

"The best. Three hours."

"Three hours?"

Scotty nodded and sucked in his lips as though he was trying to hold himself back from exploding. "Three hours and I can have 'er purring again."

Jim placed a hand on Scotty's shoulder. "That is excellent, Mr. Scott. That also means you can have a restful break." Jim slowly turned around and rested his elbows on the back of Uhura's chair. "Even with all of your efforts our frequencies are still jammed. Our helm controls are locked."

Scotty's smile faltered. He leaned into Jim. "We need to find that device and break the bloody thing in half."

"Assuming it's a thing, Mr. Scott," Spock stated from his station.

Scotty shot him a dirty look at his back. "I don't care what it is. Take a phaser to it – Vulcan karate chop it or whatever it is you do. I want the damn thing off. She's a Starship; she isn't meant to be grounded."

Jim ignored the questioning look Spock gave to Scotty with the high raise of his Vulcan eyebrow. "Once the cloaking is off, do you think we'll make it to Lambda 5?" Jim asked Scotty.

"Aye. We won't be able to maintain maximum warp or anything; we may not even be able to keep shields up at 100%, but we'll make it. The engineers for the outer shell can take it from there once we dock. She'll be lookin' good as new."

"If there are any discrepancies in the device's frequency override, can't we just try to make it out then?" McCoy offered. "I know you all want to take a stroll out into the unknown –"

Spock turned around in his chair. "The discrepancies – if any – are exceedingly inconsistent and miniscule in length. We would only be able to hover up before being propelled back down to the planet's surface once the device intercepted us again."

Scotty's expression darkened. "We cannot take another blow like that. We'll crack for certain."

Jim ran his hand through his hair. "We need to find that damned device or we're not getting off of this rock." He looked over at Spock. Spock returned the stare.

"And what about Amelia and Skylar?" McCoy said after a moment. "What about them?"

Both Spock and Jim looked at him. Scotty lowered his gaze.

"Doctor, the probably –"

"I don't care about your probability bullshit, Spock," McCoy snapped. "I want to know what the captain wants to do."

Everyone looked to Jim. Jim looked back, his eyes going from person to person. He looked beyond at the exhausted personnel that worked at the stations around the bridge. He remembered the faces in passing, bloodied and bruised. No one wanted to be here. Everyone wanted – no, _needed_ to be off of the planet.

"I'm going to send a large party out for the device," he said suddenly. "Mr. Spock will lead it. Myself and a small party will search the ravine." Jim saw a few confused expressions and some exchanges of glances. "I need to be near the ship, even though I will give Scotty the con. And despite the unfavorable probability, I want to be 100% sure." He looked to Spock. "I _need_ 100%."

Spock slowly nodded.

:::::

Corvallis approached his father's throne, bent down onto one knee and raised his glance to Cobia's jaded face. "You summoned me, your grace."

Cobia waved a hand to Corvallis and the young man stood tall and went to his father's throne. "My son, how are our new guests fairing?" His hand pushed back some of the fallen strands of hair in Corvallis's face, revealing a newly formed bruise under his jaw. "My, my," he stated. He pressed into the bruise with two of his fingers, causing Corvallis to whip his head away in pain. Angrily, Cobia said, "You _let_ her hit you _again_?"

Touching his wounded face tenderly, Corvallis seethed, "I did not _let_ her. You underestimate her abilities, father. I had four men with me. We escorted her and her comrade out into the fields and she managed to take down three of them. The fourth finally got a hold on her and as I went to strike her, she managed to kick me in the jaw."

Cobia's lips twitched. "She is a very troublesome female."

"Workers are already beginning to stare," Corvallis stated almost gravely. "They talk in the halls. They watch her."

"No female is going to formulate anything, so help me," Cobia said coolly. "They would be severely unwise to challenge me. I can have them all killed." He paused. "However, this Skylar seems to be undoubtedly popular already. I shall see to it she is properly punished for her attack on you today."

Corvallis stared at his father, a grim expression over his face. "What of the Starship? There must be others out there. They will come looking for her."

"They would be foolish to risk their lives for only two," Cobia replied simply. "Besides, their frequencies will remain jammed until we release them. They will not be allowed to leave until we allow them to do so – and they certainly will not have such an easy trek as to find us unless they have usable instruments." He leaned into his son and continued firmly, "We are a strong kingdom. We have worked so hard to be so. No Federation planet – no _female_ – is going to take this away." He gripped his son's forearm tightly. "I will do everything to see to it that Lt. Skylar Pike and Amelia Takashi are never found again." He released Corvallis, who stepped away from him. "A trapped Starship is excellent leverage, my son. We should be so blessed."

Corvallis nodded.

"Now, bring me the girl," Cobia commanded.

:::::

Skylar stood before an entire congregation of the women workers of Armaga Set-ta. She was bound with her hands behind her back. She looked over the dirty faces and tattered clothes to Amelia, who stood just beneath the podium. Two male guards stood next to her.

Cobia came up from behind Skylar and rested his hand on her shoulder. She attempted to pull away but Cobia dug his nails into the thin fabric of her worker's outfit. He began to laugh. "We have a new guest amongst our most productive class," his voice boomed above the crowd. "Because she is new, she is unfamiliar with the rules. Striking a male is a punishable crime, resulting in the same act used against her. Striking a royal – well, that is punishable by death."

Several murmurs erupted. Skylar heard Amelia struggling against her captors. She couldn't look down at her; her eyes were beginning to brim. Her heart was thumping. She did not regret her decision, but rather wished she had done some things differently. Her mind began to race as she waited for what Cobia's next move would be. She would have to figure out a way to be one step ahead.

"However," the king's authoritative tone caused everyone to go still, "I am a forgiving king. And because she is new, I am willing to offer her the consequences of the first crime. But because she struck a royal, she will pay more so." Cobia released Skylar and backed away as Corvallis approached. Skylar turned to him as he took his place before her. "Let this be a lesson to anyone who wishes to defy my kingdom," Cobia boomed from behind them.

Corvallis punched Skylar in the stomach, yelling out as he did so. The pain of the impact exploded as soon as the flesh over his thick knuckles indented into hers. But that was nothing compared to what happened next. Skylar fell to her knees as the wind left her body. Between a blink, she saw Corvallis's foot launching up at her face – just as how she had done to him in the field earlier – and his foot made contact with her jaw. She was almost certain her bottom jaw was going to shoot out of her mouth, or that all of her teeth would lodge themselves into her brain somehow. If she'd ever told Bones that, he'd probably laugh. Skylar wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. Her eyes closed and everything went black and silent.

:::::

Skylar blinked as water droplets rained down over have face. With consciousness came the realization – and the intense pain – that she had not dreamed any of which that had happened; the nightmare of being held captive on a strange, uncharted planet where females were slaves was undoubtedly real. Her body reminded her of this as her hands instinctively went to her stomach where Corvallis had kicked her –

"You've been unconscious for three hours."

– _three hours earlier_.

Skylar forced her eyes open wide as she matched the voice to the person's face: Leighland. Her face was s bit more decorated with smudges of dirt, yet she continued to radiate despite her haggard appearance.

"_Shiiiit_," Skylar remarked in an elongated moan. She felt another hand on her shoulder.

"Sky – are you okay?"

Skylar looked up as Amelia's face came into view. She, too, looked a bit dusty, but not in comparison to Leighland. Skylar recalled that they had not yet endured a typical day in the fields that women like Leighland and Havara encountered. However, despite only been out in the blazing heat for a few hours trying to act as though wanting to understand the native agricultural techniques while in actuality assessing and formulating a way to escape back to the Enterprise, Skylar and Amelia had experienced enough manual labor. The harassment from Corvallis and his men had not aided their situation, either. Skylar's retaliation was not something any of them had anticipated; well, maybe their had been some sort of desire to see the feisty young woman lose herself in a bout of anger, but none of them had expected to be so overpowered by a … _woman_.

Skylar mustered all of the strength within herself to sit herself up on the linen draped cot. She looked around and saw that she was in a small dome-shaped house that was meagerly decorated with a few small rugs – none as glorious as the tapestries that frequented Cobia's kingdom – and some small pottery. Some longer rugs hung from the ceiling acting as a barrier to what Skylar noted as a separate space, a room, perhaps. Smaller feet stood beyond it, but she disregarded it. Instead, she took in the very different expressions of the three women who sat around her: Leighland, who appeared highly concerned with her eyebrows arched high upon her forehead; Amelia, whose concern held a slight reservation; and Havara, who glared intensely at Skylar.

"I'm not used to waking up to women," Skylar attempted to joke, laughed and then cringed in pain as she placed her hands on her abdominals. "Where is that Bones when you need him?"

"Back on our ship," Amelia answered crossly. "Which is where we could have been if you would have only kept your sass to a negative factor."

Skylar gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry I'm not a rug. I don't let people walk all over me."

"Being a _rug_ and acting as a diplomat are two _very_ different things," Amelia chided. "You have a lot of Kirk in you – and it's going to get you killed."

"You are so lucky I am in so much pain. I don't have the energy to make a salacious comment on the matter." She swung her legs over the side of the cot. "Besides, they were going to lock us up anyway. I wasn't going to let them do it so easily."

"You don't know that!" Amelia snapped.

"You both are foolish," Havara interjected heatedly.

All three of them looked to Havara who remained in her hard exterior. "I don't recall anyone asking for your opinion," Skylar spat.

Havara narrowed her eyes at her. "It does not matter what you want anymore; you are going to die." She stood. "You and your foolish ways will kill you. You will be made an example of. Cobia will not stand for your rebelliousness and your constant obsession of outranking yourself."

"Outranking myself?" Skylar repeated acidly. "Excuse me, in what galaxy does shit like this exist?"

"This one," Amelia muttered.

"It's barbaric and _foolish_ to think that this is acceptable," Skylar continued. "I'm not going to be taken in as a slave because I'm a woman. Your king is threatened because he lacks the balls to learn the skills that I have. I'm better trained than most of the men on this planet."

"But those numbers outnumber you, Skylar Pike," Leighland told her softly. "It does not matter what your Federation has taught you or what you as an individual believe; here, there is only one ruling: Cobia's. And that ruling will have you killed."

Skylar looked around the room. Her gaze fell to Amelia. "So that's it, then, we just give up?"

"I won't give up," Amelia stated. "But I won't go about it your way. This has to be thought out logically."

Skylar rolled her eyes.

Leighland caught the reaction. "She's right. Cobia is a brute force. But logic – and your Federation secrets could be used as a tool against him."

It was Havara's turn to roll her eyes. "Leighland, you cannot be serious in your remarks. You are only enabling them."

Leighland turned to her almost dramatically. "Havara, they arrived here on a Starship. There has to be more of them out there."

"They will never find us," Havara retorted.

"I will give my life if I have must to make certain," Leighland replied passionately. She looked back towards the hanging rugs as the small feet walked out from behind the rugs attached to two young children – a boy and a girl. She looked back to Havara as both Amelia and Skylar watched the children with mixed expressions. "I will not have my daughter live my life; and I do not want to see my son stolen from me to join Cobia's army."

Havara eyed the children and then returned her look back at Leighland. "Then you condemn your daughter to being orphaned. Your son will forget you soon enough." With that, Havara exited the dome, letting in the sunlight of Armaga Set-ta as she passed between the curtained doors.

Leighland lowered her head as her two children placed two bowls of water next to Amelia and proceeded to their space behind the rugs. "For drinking," Leighland mentioned quietly. "You will become dehydrated without it. And Cobia does not like to have fewer hands in the fields or in his palace. He will take young daughters to replace the dead."

Amelia leaned in toward Leighland. "How did this happen? How did this planet become like this?"

Leighland looked at her, her face pained in years of memories. "For me, it has always been this way. My generation has not known freedom."

"How old are you?" Skylar asked.

Leighland looked up at her. "Twenty one."

Amelia gasped and Skylar's eyes widened. "Holy crap, you're four years younger than me and you have two children!" Skylar exclaimed. Her comment was met with Amelia slapping her shin.

"Wrong response," Amelia rebuked before returning her gaze to Leighland. "I am so sorry, Leighland. You are far too young – your children are far too young – to be living in such a nightmare."

"I was recruited to help with population expansion at fifteen. My mother had just died. She was not very old. The new life she had been dealt was not so easy to adapt to. She drowned herself in the welling system."

There was a moment of silence. Amelia broke it. "New life," she repeated vaguely. "Did she ever tell you what life was like before all of this?"

"She and her family were from Oryken 2."

Amelia was puzzled by this statement. "Oryken 2?"

Skylar looked down at her. "Didn't Spock mention something about that in the conference room?"

"He mentioned that we were flying through where the coordinates to Oryken 3 would have been," Amelia replied. Baffled, she returned to Leighland. "This sector of space has been dormant for quite some time, before the supernovae; Federation logs indicate that there was no life on any of the Oryken planets."

"There is a shield," Leighland explained. "I do not know how it works exactly. I only know that there was civil unrest about it and the power to control it. When the supernovae had hit, Cobia – then a general on Oryken 1 I believe – offered everyone from his planets and its sisters shelter on a ship he had been building. It was something either of the other two rulers expected."

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked.

"The ship – it was huge. It was not something to sustain life. It was meant to take it."

"Your mother took his offer?"

Leighland nodded. "She was told that anyone – especially those not of Oryken 1 origin – would be given a new life aboard his craft. My mother, even at her young age, considered it better than dying on Oryken 2."

"How did this planet survive the supernovae?" Amelia asked.

"I am uncertain," Leighland replied. "I only know that my mother was aboard the ship for quite some time; it docked upon the debris in the asteroid belt. However the planet survived or came to be, my mother speculated that Cobia was behind it. He worked the survivors on the ship. He started training and retraining men using his army that had been secured on other warlike ships. However, his numbers had dwindled considerably, my mother noticed. The Oryken 1 planet always had the stronger militaristic advantage, but the energy on Oryken 2 overpowered that."

"This energy that you speak of – it must have cloaking capabilities," Amelia said. "That's how this planet was shielded from our scanners."

"I do not understand this force, but I do know that the planets began to change as the knowledge of the supernovae began to increase. This is why each of them began to fight. Once Cobia took command as general on Oryken 1, the evidence of war was substantial. The only thing that stopped him was the supernovae."

"That occurrence gave him the greatest advantage," Skylar speculated.

"I agree," Amelia added. "He must have a very well rounded account of how it was all going to fall into place. This is substantially problematic to us, Skylar."

Skylar nodded. "There is a reason why he and the rest of the Oryken planets wanted to remain unnoticed by the Federation.

"Skylar, if we don't find out how to advert this power, no one will ever know what happened to us," Amelia stated gravely. "And he'd trap anyone who attempted to save us."

Skylar looked to Leighland. "Did he ever specify to the women on his ship why they would become the lower class?"

Leighland shook her head. "My mother only said that she spiraled from a human to a plague once she set foot on Armaga Set-ta. The responsibilities changed from worker to slave and birth mother thereafter. She could not handle it. After I was old enough to fend for myself, she took her life. She did not want him to seal her fate with his own hands … and she did not want to see me meet mine."

"Where is your father?" Amelia asked.

Leighland looked at her. "I do not know. He is a soldier out there, somewhere. He could be anyone. There are no family units containing a father. Women carry their seed only to bare sons. When they turn eight, they are sent to the barracks. Depending on the population of females, baby girls are either left with their mothers to learn their fate or … they are killed." Leighland looked back at the hanging rugs. "Oriah was born on a good year."

Skylar and Amelia eyed each other. Finally, Skylar said, "I can't stay here and be used to spawn slaves and soldiers. We have to figure out how shut done the cloaking device. Jim will come for us."

"But we have to do it my way," Amelia stated. "You will get us killed."

Skylar shook her head. "Whatever. Let's just figure this out."

"I want to help you," Leighland said. "I want to get my children off of this planet. They do not deserve this."

"It's better if you let me and Amelia handle this ourselves," Skylar said. "You could die and then who would take care of your kids?"

"I would entrust them in you both."

Skylar paused.

"I will do anything you wish," Leighland pleaded with her. "I want to see Cobia fall. The women of this world want to see Cobia fall. All they need is guidance."

Amelia and Skylar looked to each other.

:::::

Spock halted his party as the day began to fade into night. The fog was still heavy but they had all kept their bearings to the best of their ability. The party had moved considerably slow, too slow for his taste, but it was the most logical thing to do. The interception affected the abilities of their communicators. The farther they parted from the ship and the Captain's party that was now camped at the bottom of the gorge the harder it was to communicate clearly between communicators.

Every step they took had to be recorded manually. It was almost barbaric. No one had died yet, so Spock could not call the operation entirely barbaric. Unfortunate and annoying would have been more appropriate – if he was human.

"We will camp here for tonight," he commanded to his small landing party. "We will rotate watch shifts accordingly. I will command each of them. I do not need to rest as of yet."

For the first time in his life, perhaps he was wrong. He sat upon a tree stump a few feet away from the camp. He stared out into the fog. It did not faze him. His mind wandered, though. He thought about the last couple of days. He recalled his last interactions with Skylar. He could feel the warmth of her body along his skin, as illogical as that was. She was no where near him; the feeling was impossible. Yet his mind – the encyclopedia that it was – had logged into its databank everything they had experienced, including something as simple as a touch. It was strange how his skin played such tricks on him. He had not felt like this before. After all, pondering over such things would only make the inevitable harder to accept. He'd seen Dr. McCoy before he'd left on his mission to destroy the cloaking device: the man was miserable despite his "faith" in the fact that Takashi and Pike could still be alive. Even the captain was swept up in such a belief that it allowed for fallibility in his command. Spock had no worries about that consuming him. He was a Vulcan; only men could be so weak … or so he'd thought.

"Spock?"

How his ears had not picked up the footsteps – as light as they were – was beside him. Spock's upper torso whirled around, his arms out as the female voice came out of the fog. Normally his first instinct would have been to defend himself or perform a Vulcan Nerve Pinch on his attacker. However, it was not attack mode his body went into … it was as though his arms wanted to wrap themselves around this female.

His dark eyes wide, he saw the face. She was young and donning a red shirt. She had dark eyes and hair that was … short. Spock immediately stood tall before the young ensign as she watched him with an almost fearful expression.

"Ensign," he greeted. His cheeks were warm. He was thankful for the darkness; the green in his skin would have been quite apparent presently.

"Sir, I did not mean to disturb you."

"You did not." A half lie. Well, more like a whole one. What was up with him?

"I know you are trying to sleep but –"

Spock's eyebrow raised. "Ensign, your observations deceive you."

"I called your name about five times, sir."

Spock sat in befuddlement.

"Sir, I wanted to let you know that Captain Kirk wanted you to respond to him immediately. Are you without it?"

Spock's hands went to his hip where nothing but a phaser hung from his utility belt. He bent over and searched for the communicator which he now found laying in the grass beside the stump. How he had not noticed this or the incoming contact from Captain Kirk was certainly a very disturbing thing.

Dismissive, he said to the ensign, "Thank you," and promptly picked up the communicator and hailed Jim.

"Spock, where the hell have you been?"

"My apologies, Captain. I believe it is time that I officially rest."

There was a pause on Jim's end. "Spock, is everything alright?"

"We have now settled down to camp out here tonight. I will have one of the ensigns send you our coordinates. We shall continue at dawn."

"I'm a little worried, Spock. If we lose communication …"

"If we loose communication, we will simply follow our trail back to the Enterprise once we have destroyed the cloaking device."

Suddenly, the tricorders around the camp and on Jim's end of the communicator began to light up and begin processing. Spock sprinted to the nearest crewman with a tricorder as everyone, now fully awake and wide eyed, grabbed their devices.

"We're getting readings, sir!" called one crewman.

Spock held the tricorder tightly in his hands. _She will be on the readings_, his mind whispered. He winced as the tricorder scan began calculating distance. _Civilization_, his mind corrected itself, _Civilization will be on the readings_.

Like a light switch being flipped, all of the tricorders went from being bright and responsive to their interrupted, dull states.

"Captain," Spock said into the communicator, "We have a direction in which to head. There is a civilization. Judging by my readings, it will take about four days with optimal tricorder productivity. Despite our disadvantage, we should still be able to make the trek in about five to six.

"Excellent," Jim replied. "I want your party to head back to the ship immediately. We need to gather supplies for the trek."

"Your statement suggests that you will be accompanying us."

"No. I will be commanding you. Sorry, Mr. Spock."

"We will be heading back promptly, Captain." Spock paused just as Jim began to signal the end of the conversation. "Jim …"

Jim paused. "We're leaving the gorge, Spock. There wasn't any readings of life around, except for small animals and insects." His voice was low.

"Spock out." Spock shut the lid of the communicator. His eyes lifted to the crewmen who all sat around, paused in a moment their stares directly at him. "You all heard the Captain. Gather up the camp. We leave immediately for the ship in five."

:::::

Cobia's hand swooped out and collided with Leighland's cheek. The blow caused her to fall back onto her side against the floor. "You _filthy being_."

Corvallis stood beside his father with his father's _mpal_ in his hands.

"I should have you killed," Cobia seethed down at the woman whose hand was stuck to her face.

"Your enablement _will_ have you and your newest peers executed," Corvallis added, turning his gaze to Havara, who stood observing the entire scene. She did not seem pleased. In fact, she almost appeared guilty for the display before her.

"Telling our secrets to the outsiders –"

"Your majesty!"

The entire party looked up to see man running in carrying a piece of paper. Cobia watched him closely as the man approached his thrown, quickly bowed and then looked up at the king anxiously. "My king, pardon the intrusion, but it is of utmost importance."

Cobia's eyes narrowed at him. "What is it?" he asked, genuinely curious to the alarmed stated of the man.

"Your majesty, we've picked up the other beings just beyond the Armaga Gorge," the man spoke between breaths. "There was a flaw in the system; brief, but enough for our scanners to pick up on their signals. It's quite possible that they have a destination."

Cobia held up is hand to stop the man. He glanced over to the guard that held Havara and nodded his head. The guard flung Havara towards the door, only stopping to pick up Leighland by the arm and hurl her in the same direction. "Filthy beings," the guard spat. "Back to your purpose."

"Leighland," Cobia boomed, causing the girl to turn around. "You can tell them. But I guarantee you that you shall bring death upon them. There is no hope for them … or their stranded friends."

Leighland turned and ran out of the room behind Havara.

Cobia turned to the man and Corvallis and the guard joined the huddle. "How long?" Cobia inquired.

"This indicates that they are traveling on foot, so I would estimate about five days, Majesty."

"They do not know the forests," Corvallis interjected. "They could easily get lost." He looked to his father. "Regardless, why not just send out a party to intercept them. I will round them all up and have them killed in front of our guests."

Cobia eyed him. He returned his gaze to the man with the read out paper. "What kind of hold do we have on them?"

"My readings indicate that their Starship is still being interfered by our tractor beam inhibitors. However, as their ship is regaining its full power, it has punctured our frequencies to an extent."

"An extent?" Cobia repeated angrily. "Explain this extent to me."

"W-well, sir, the Starship's active presence in our force fields weaken the frequency jam; the natural, short breaks in the jam have been progressively longer."

"I have had this energy confined and molded to my hand," Cobia boomed. "I have made it so that I can control it. This is the gift that was given to me through the planet's core and the enablement of the supernovae."

"I understand, your majesty," the man replied ruefully. "You are still in control of the inhibitors. However, our planet is not completely ready to handle such an advanced ship. The Federation's advancements –"

"I am quite _familiar_ with the advancements of the Federation," Cobia interjected. "I know of their 'peacekeeping,' totalitarian-istic conduct. They mean to regulate the entire universe, but they have yet to understand and wield its powers. I did not settle here to have my reign taken from me. I have worked too hard for this." Cobia looked to his son. "We will not engage them so soon. Despite their advances, they do not know this planet and they definitely do not know of our own strength."

"Then we wait for them?" Corvallis questioned.

"They will not get into the kingdom. Corvallis – we do not know what power they possess in their ship; if we were to fail, they could very well send a transmission that would hail the Federation here, and our inhibitor would not be able to cloak us. They have the information they need to lead them here – and then we attack."

"And what about their filthy comrades here?"

Cobia smiled. "We will have our fun with them, I assure you."

"Sir," the man said carefully, "if the Starship continues to elongate the jams, they may be able to leave the planet."

Cobia eyed him. "At which we shoot them down." Cobia stood. "The Federation will never know what became of their lost Starship – and their lost female warriors."


	11. Past Tense

Amelia watched in horror as a royal guard picked up Skylar by the neck. Thankfully Skylar had the strength to hold herself up by gripping onto his wrists so as to ensure that he did not snap her neck. The burly guard seemed to do this with ease and complete satisfaction. He grinned at her as her cheeks became a pretty shade of red and her feet dangled.

Despite her very basic physical training knowledge, Amelia ran at the guard in an effort to aid her struggling and rash friend. She would have been knocked to the side so easily and slammed into the neighboring wall by the bulge of the guard's shoulder if it had not been for Skylar's leap-without-thinking behavior; Amelia understood how much Skylar wanted to be out of captivity – she wanted to be back on the Enterprise, her home, with her friends, Sulu and … Bones. But every chance they took in an effort to sneak into the palace to debunk the cloaking device (that is, when its location is determined), logic and brawn could not seem to coexist. Amelia preferred the quiet approach with time to plan and a step-by-step layout of the operation. In contrast, Skylar could only make it to one step before setting off a guard, engaging in a fight and then having them escorted rather forcefully back outside in the dust of the agricultural fields. In their conquests of day one, they had progressed this way – with little progression at all – three times. Their final dispute in which Skylar, frustrated by Amelia's "slow approach" decided to run at the next available guard ended up with Skylar's neck within his fist and Amelia now slumped against the wall.

The guard laughed. "You puny females," he chuckled. "You honestly think you have any chance against the men of Armaga Set-ta?" He proceeded to throw Skylar back against the opposite wall, her back slamming into it before she crumbled into a heap on the floor.

It was at this point that Corvallis came around the corner, a shawl draped around his shoulders. It billowed back behind him as his green eyes caught sight of Skylar's short flight. He sped up and approached the guard, who, at the sight of the prince, bowed deeply.

"Your majesty."

Corvallis looked from the heaps on the floor back up at the guard. "How did they get in here?"

The guard straightened up. "This is their third attempt, my lord. They keep sneaking in through passages I am assuming they have heard about from the other slaves. I do not know their intentions."

Corvallis bent down and pulled Skylar up by the arm. She did not retaliate, but rather watched Amelia be pulled up to a standing position by the guard. He held her hands tightly in a single grip, his other hand holding his staff. Corvallis seized Skylar around the back of her neck and pulled her close, staring directly into her dark eyes.

"Woman," he addressed her in a low, threatening-like tone; however, there seemed to be a hint of curiosity in his tone as he seemed to look into her eyes as though searching for something deep within. "What can I do to make you understand your place?"

Skylar stared back at him intensely. "Not a damn thing," she replied slowly. She brought her knee up in a swift movement, mere seconds from making contact with his groin before Corvallis's large hand deflected it. Skylar heard Amelia gasp as she was whipped around by her neck, Corvallis bending her arm in a most uncomfortable way so that she was locked in place with her back up against him. He spun them around so that they were both facing Amelia and the guard, whose staff was now located directly under Amelia's chin.

"Do you see your friend?" Corvallis breathed into Skylar's ear. He did not wait for a response. Instead, he pushed on her awkwardly bent arm, sending a sharp pain through its length. "My guard will have her head on that staff if you decide to misbehave again – do you understand?"

Skylar said nothing but stared at Amelia, the pain hitting a new level. It was amazing how much pain she'd been through already. How her body had not given up on her yet was beyond her. Corvallis added to the excruciating pain as he shook her violently, causing Skylar to yell out.

"Answer me!" he bellowed at her.

"Yes!" she screamed before Corvallis dropped her to her knees.

"Good," Corvallis said, pleased, as he looked down at the top of Skylar's head. Her head was down and she gripped her arm. "Now, I need to understand a few things myself." He dropped down next to her on one knee and took her chin fiercely between his fingers so that her red, tear-stricken face was a mere inch away from his. "Why have you been leaving your work to visit us here? If you do not answer the question appropriately, I shall give your dear friend Amelia a new hole in her face."

Skylar heard Amelia cry out. The guard must have pushed the staff harder against the underside of her chin. Being the main security chief had its ups and downs; normally, it was full of ups because Skylar was able to defeat her opponents swiftly and with much ease. She was also usually paired with someone who shared in the same career background as herself. As clever as Amelia was, she was also excellent leverage in the odds against her. And despite her normal 'balls out' dogma in the terms of making sacrifices for the job, Skylar did not want to see a personal friend lose their life because of her diligence in being rebellious in the face of the opposition. It was hard for her to give in – yet it was also exceedingly easy. Amelia did not deserve this. It had been Skylar who had ruined their position with her need to want to hunt down anything with male genitalia for making them work as slaves. Perhaps Amelia was right; logic would have the strong arm against a world of sadistically authoritarian brutes.

"We are – trying to get back to – our ship," Skylar confessed brokenly.

"And why venture _through_ the palace when the world in which your beloved ship is outside its walls?"

_Shit_, Skylar thought. She had to choose her words wisely. She could potentially get Leighland into trouble. However, before she could respond, Amelia saved her:

"You must have an influence over _why_ our ship is being held in the first place – like a cloaking device. That's why our scanners and helm systems don't work."

Corvallis arched an eyebrow in consideration of this, looking up at Amelia. "Clever little space travelers," he scoffed. "How can you be so certain? Perhaps your ship has broken free and left you?"

"They would _never_ leave us!" Skylar spat.

Corvallis stood and looked down at her. "What makes you so sure? There are only two of you. I assume your Starship contains more."

Amelia replied, "They wouldn't leave without their number one computer programmer – or their security chief."

Corvallis smirked at Amelia. "I suppose they will have to make the choice when the time comes." He motioned to the guard to bring Amelia toward him. "I'm going to have a little chat with my father about our pest problem. Secure them in a cell. Bring Leighland as well." Corvallis started to turn when both Skylar and Amelia both began to protest.

"But she didn't do anything!"

"She isn't involved!"

"How can you –"

" – _that stupid haircut!_"

Corvallis whirled around and struck them both with his hand. Amelia's arms went out to stop Skylar instantly as Skylar pounced at him, but the guard caught hold of Amelia around the waist and pulled her back, throwing her over his shoulder and proceeding down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Skylar!" she screamed as she picked her head up in time to see Skylar lay in a clean hit across his face before the guard turned the corner and the sight was no more.

:::::

Amelia was tossed off of the guard's shoulder like a rag doll. She landed onto the floor behind an iron gating the sealed her to a small, round room. The guard slammed the gate shut and proceeded to walk away as three other guards passed by him in haste. Amelia stood and grabbed onto the iron fencing, watching the guard run after them around the corner. It was no doubt they were going to aid the prince. Skylar was probably giving him hell.

Amelia tightened her eyes, trying to fight back her tears of frustration, of anger and fear; she was so furious with Skylar, yet she understood why the woman was acting so irrational: Skylar was not used to being confined. They had spent a lot of time together during their short stay on Armaga Set-ta. They had shared enough between plotting. She and Skylar grew up differently in a sense that while Amelia had two very involved parents who drove her insane by their grip on her academics – and life, for that matter – Skylar's parents were considerably more absent. Skylar's mother was the sister of an admiral; she was heavily involved in Starfleet alongside her brother, Christopher, and Skylar's father had also been active. Skylar's mother was killed when Skylar was young in an attack aboard a Starship; Skylar's father, who was a recruiter at the time, took the death of his wife horribly. He only found solace in alcohol, and before long, Skylar had to come to terms with the fact that she could not relay on her father. She had set out on her own, dropping out of school eventually and joining a rock band. Her uncle, Christopher Pike, had made several attempts to help her. He offered her a place to stay and even money, but Skylar's dislike for Starfleet kept her at odds with him. She did drop her father's last name to be rid of any relation with him. Yet, despite his many attempts to help her find purpose, Christopher never gave up on his estranged niece. When he was on-planet, he sought her out and came to her shows, much to her disdain. He was able to confront her face to face about joining Starfleet for the umpteenth and last time when he brought along a Vulcan – an instructor from the Academy – to which he said simply to the Vulcan, "Do what you think is best."

That night, Skylar had been Vulcan Nerve Pinched mid-crowd surf. She had also been convinced by her persuasive uncle to enlist into Starfleet. In addition, she had also developed a loathing for a very uptight Vulcan named Spock.

Amelia opened her eyes and a single tear fell. She did not know if Skylar was dead or alive. It angered her so much that Skylar could not control her fists. Unfortunately, using them was second nature to her. She inwardly prayed that Corvallis would spare her and take her to the cell. Their hopes of returning to the Enterprise was beginning to dim. And if Corvallis was true to his word, it would be the logical choice for Captain Kirk to decide to leave if the force field did not hold; both Skylar and Amelia were expendable in weight of the crew.

A loud yell rang from around the corner of the hall and Amelia pressed her face to the bars again as she saw shadows dancing across the smooth wooden walls. She heard the familiar cursing of Skylar, to which her heart skipped a beat in joy. Two other female voices sounded – much like that of Leighland and Havara. The guards brought all three around the corner and Amelia stepped back as the iron gates were opened and all three women were thrown into the cell.

"Where is Corvallis?" Amelia demanded as she ran at the closing gate. She caught the bars just as they locked shut.

"Deciding your fate," the guard spat and walked away with the rest of the men.

Amelia turned around and looked at the three women sprawled out on the floor. Both Havara and Leighland had a few scratches on their faces. Skylar was now bruised along her knuckles. Her chest was rising and falling heavily beneath the fabric of what remained of her dress.

"I got the bastard good," she stated with a smirk. "He's going to need a new hair cut."

Amelia rolled her eyes and reached down to help up Skylar. "You are worthless at escape plans."

Both girls went to assist the other two. Leighland accepted while Havara brushed away Amelia's hand.

"Do not touch me," she said as she scooted toward the heap of blankets along the wall of the cell.

"You're in here with us," Amelia stated. "You might as well get used to it."

"My fate has been sealed," Havara said darkly.

Amelia looked back at Skylar. "How did she get involved?"

"They brought in Leighland as I was pulling out Corvallis's sparkling curls," Skylar explained, rubbing her knuckles tenderly. "I think Havara was doing her chores when she saw Leighland attack alongside me."

"Leighland had become involved," Havara stated bitterly. "Fool that she is … I could not see her killed in action without having the means to say goodbye to her children."

Leighland began to smile. "Havara, you have made the right choice."

"To die?" Havara snapped. "Just being in the presence of these two space women is a death sentence."

"Only around Skylar," Amelia remarked.

Leighland went to Havara and sat down beside her. She touched Havara's arm gently. "They are bringing about change, Havara. Did you not see the women who had gathered around us?"

"I was busy, as were you, Leighland," Havara replied sarcastically.

"Regardless, they are making a movement," Leighland replied softly. "_We_ are making a movement."

Havara looked at her, her eyes still narrowed. She did not say anything for a moment. Her wandered to Amelia and Skylar. "You both are very important to the security of Cobia's reign."

Skylar asked, "How so?"

"If your Federation finds out what has happened here, he will be overthrown."

"Valid point," Amelia said. "The Federation would not stand for this. And the power of this force field he possesses –"

"Is still of equal danger to your Federation," Havara interjected. "Even if help were to arrive, Cobia still knows this planet inside and out. The power comes from within the planet's core. It has been that way since before the supernovae."

"How do you know this?" Amelia questioned, kneeling down before Havara so that they were at the same level.

Havara hesitated. Lowering her eyes in what seemed to be defeat, she continued, "I am already consumed in this." She returned her gaze at Amelia. "My mother was among a rebellion on Oryken 3 to disarm Cobia and the forces he wielded on Oryken 1. He regime was becoming more and more violent against the sister planets after the forces of the planets were becoming more apparent. It is uncertain as to why this piece of the galaxy has generated this power. But our people have used it to stay hidden from outside species; the Oryken beings are extremely independent. That was obviously a problem for Cobia, who wanted control."

"What happened to your mother?" Skylar asked.

Acidly, Havara replied, "She was killed. She was just like you, Lt. Pike – irrational and ignorant of the powers she went up against. The entire rebellion was killed. After the supernovae destroyed the sister planets and the survivors fled upon Cobia's ship in false belief that they would find better lives, Cobia had secured enough power to save the planet. He knew exactly what he was going to do with it. He knew exactly what would become of the other planets. He knew all of this and managed to keep away everyone – including your inquisitive Federation. It is said that his father before him was apart of the Federation. This, of course, would give Cobia the greatest advantage."

Amelia looked at Skylar. "We _have_ to get in contact with Starfleet. And we can't go about it _your_ way anymore."

"There are only two options Cobia will give to you: death or life. At this point, I assume we will all be executed." Havara seemed casual in her message. "He is ruthless. Yet he fears what every dictator does, and that is the unsung hero who makes a wave in the pond." She eyed Skylar. "Like I said, you both are highly valuable to the security of the king's position; you could bring down everything. Or you can be sacrificed. Regardless, _if_ your ship is still on our planet, he will need you alive to draw them in."

"You said 'if,'" Amelia said quietly. "Was Corvallis telling the truth about the possibility that our ship can leave?"

Havara nodded. "Yes. While Cobia has a firm grasp over the energy force that is exerted over this planet, it tends to fluctuate on its own from time to time."

"Is there an off switch?" Skylar questioned.

"Yes."

"Well, where the hell is it?"

"I merely do the chores," Havara replied simply. Skylar glared at her.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Amelia said to the both of them. "Sky, we have a lot of valuable information here."

"Yeah, but if Cobia is PMS-ing over the make-over I gave his son, I don't think he'll keep us around much longer."

"We will need to remind him that if he wants to secure the Enterprise, he will need us," Amelia explained. "We will need to convince him that Jim has to know our location to bring him in."

"You're suggesting we pull our friends into this madness?" Skylar asked incredulously.

Amelia stood. "They will be better equipped than we are. They have phasers. Surely they'll be able to hold them off until we can send a transmission from the Enterprise."

"You're forgetting about the probability that Cobia most likely has his own stash of weaponry," Skylar said. "He's not just going to go around carrying those wooden sticks. He's gotta be packing something else – something big, especially if he can use the planet's energy force as a tractor beam."

"Regardless, we four can't take on Cobia alone," Amelia stated. "We _need_ back-up. Which means you _need_ to stop pulling out Corvallis's hair."

Skylar smirked.

"I'm serious, Skylar. No more beating up royal brats. You're going to have us killed."

"If we're not already on the execution list," Havara interjected.

"Have faith, Havara," Leighland said in her melodic voice; it was as though she was communicating with one of her children. "Our time has come; the arrival of these women can't simply be coincidence." Both Havara and Skylar looked skeptical of this. Leighland saw their expressions and shook her head. "It does not matter. You may think that this happened circumstantially, and that is fine. I believe that this moment was where it was meant to all change."

Havara shook her head with slight ridicule. "Leighland, you have always had your head out in the stars."

"And that is where they have come from," Leighland distantly stated as she glanced between both Skylar and Amelia. "The stars. And we shall find our way up there, too."

A small smile crept across Amelia's face. She gazed at Leighland. "Regardless of how this did come to be – whether it was circumstantial or meant to be, I am glad that we're here. Maybe the Federation will be able to set things right."

"My faith is strong," Leighland replied.

:::::

Amelia laid on her side with her arm tucked under her head. Her eyes were drawn to Leighland's back as the young woman faced the opposite direction at the wall. She imagined that she was asleep; Havara had fallen asleep just an hour prior alongside the opposite wall. Her breathing was quiet and rhythmic as the silver moonlight filtered in through between the bars of the single, small window on the wall above Leighland. Amelia's eyes wandered up to the window. They had tried earlier to break through the bars, both Skylar and Havara in competition between who wanted to be out of their cage the most, but now the time to fret about their ordeal had passed for Amelia, at least. She was calm and collected and she thought about how similar Armaga Set-ta – or rather, Oryken 1 – was to her home planet of Earth. It was quite peaceful at night. There wasn't any familiar chirping of crickets, but rather other melodic humming and soothing sounds from unfamiliar native life that still created a homey aura which allowed for Amelia to find peace in her current circumstance. Leighland's words about faith in their unfortunate events were etched into the back of Amelia's head; it was almost pleasing to hear someone so convicted in positivity despite the current torments they faced. She knew that in this she would stand alone for the most part. Mr. Spock would find Leighland's conviction illogical; he'd be more concerned about how the galaxy worked in this quadrant of space. Amelia knew a lot about science, but as for the present anomaly, she would let Spock figure it out.

Perhaps Bones would have agreed with Leighland. He seemed passionate enough in his optimistic views, even when he presented them in such a grumpy manner. This thought made Amelia smile. The good doctor was always so grumpy … with almost everyone but her. She'd been fortunate to see him smile on a few occasions. And even with her many trips to Sick Bay during her exceedingly short stay on the Enterprise, he had not seemed annoyed by her constant need for his medical attention. Her heart fluttered at this thought. She was filled with a new establishment of hope. Not only did Amelia want to see Leighland's dreams come true, Amelia wanted to see Dr. Leonard McCoy again – and she would adopt Skylar's 'balls out' mentality and tell him exactly how she felt. And when that was all said and done, she would seek out her dear friend Sulu for further advice, because she knew no one better on the ship to aid her in relationships. Hikaru Sulu had proven himself to her time and again.

"So, what do we say to Leighland when Cobia announces that we'll be put to death tomorrow?"

The pessimistic question completely tainted everything Amelia had been high on. She rolled over to see Skylar laying with her head on her hand and her lips pursed. "I hate to burst the expanding bubble, but facts are facts; and there is significant chance that Cobia will dispose of us regardless of the presence of the Enterprise."

"Well, there went any chance of me having good dreams, thanks," Amelia grumbled. "You're starting to sound more and more like Spock."

Skylar glowered at her. "That was considerably rude. I'm just trying to be smart here."

"Have a little faith for once, huh?"

Skylar sighed. "I'm trying to."

"Try harder."

"I've screwed us completely."

"Don't be so sure."

Skylar eyed her. "I don't get you sometimes."

Amelia turned and sat her head up on her hand. "And I return the statement. You and him are so different."

Skylar sighed exasperatedly. "How did this go back to Spock?"

"Because I think you need to say some things. Get them off of your chest. Maybe then you wouldn't be so wound up and irrational."

"Here you are thinking all of this was divine intervention and _I'm_ the one who's irrational," Skylar stated.

"How did you two come together, anyway? You both are so … different."

"That is a considerable understatement."

"Do tell."

"Why?"

"What else are we going to do in this cell? There's no way to escape, neither of us seem tired." Amelia smirked. "Was it _love_ at first sight?"

"I _don't _believe in that," Skylar snapped.

"I'm sure Spock agrees. He'd think it is illogical."

Skylar glared at her. "But I assume for you and your love of Bones it was."

Amelia waited a moment before nodding her head in assurance. "I saw him while you all were on shore leave on Tavaan."

Skylar was surprised. "Oh yeah, that's right; we did pick up recruits on Tavaan." She raised an eyebrow. "But you're from Earth, right?"

Amelia nodded. "I even went to the Academy. I'm two years under you, though. I knew Sulu."

"Oh, you know Sulu from the Academy?"

"Yes. We grew up together, actually. Our parents wanted us to get married, we were so close."

Skylar laughed, then she paused. "Wait – isn't he …?"

Amelia smirked. "Yeah."

"He didn't tell his parents?"

"No, not at the time," Amelia replied. "And to be honest … well, I didn't see it either. We both had a crush on each other. In fact, I would have married him."

"But then he came out?"

Amelia nodded.

"It must have been hard for him to tell you, especially if you were both crushing –" Skylar stopped, confused. "Wait. You _both_ had a crush on each other, yet he was gay?"

Amelia blushed and looked away from Skylar for a moment, a nervous giggle escaping her lips. "Well … he had an indication that he could be so we … well, we tested the theory."

Skylar's lips curved into a broad smile. "So … you _tested_ the theory, huh? What little scientists you both are."

"Yeah. That pretty much ended any relationship we would have had going. But we've remained best friends ever since, even when my family relocated to Tavaan. The second he told me the Enterprise was docking there to pick up new recruits, I was on it. First for him, and then after I Leonard." A dreamy expression crossed her face. Returning her stare at Skylar, she said quickly, "So what's your story?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Well, Spock is 100% straight, and we didn't need to experiment to find that out."

"You told me that you hated him after your uncle had him nerve pinch at that concert."

"Yeah. That bastard. I happened to have him as my evolution of alien-species fighting tactics and weaponry instructor. I had had a different commander – Saks, if you know him – but he retired and they put in Spock because of his extensive knowledge on everything. He's a walking, taking intergalactic encyclopedia."

Amelia giggled. "I had a few programming classes with him before my transfer. I was one of his top students."

"That is definitely more of his field."

"I was going to intern with him for reprogramming of the Kobayashi Maru."

Skylar cringed. "Ugh. That thing."

Amelia laughed. "So, you hated him and then he became your instructor. What happened next?"

Skylar sighed. "I sassed him a bit over grades. I debated with him on certain fighting tactics. I did not think he liked me at all, but I also received top marks in his class. One night, Jim Kirk – the douche bag that he was – dragged me out onto the dance floor of the Academy Club. I'd spent all night preparing for this paper I had to give to Spock the following day, so I figured a little drink and dance was okay, until Kirk completely got me drunk."

"Was he trying to get under your skirt?"

"I don't think so. It had never been like that between me and Kirk. I've had the pleasure of knocking him in the jaw. He's known since then that he antics don't work with me. Since then, we've kind of had a mutual understanding about personal space. He really only asked me to dance after thinking I was Nyota while I was waiting for my drink at the bar; he came up to me from behind and whispered into my ear, 'Are you from Mars, because your ass is out of this world!'"

Amelia covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. "_No he didn't_!"

Skylar nodded. "Oh yes, he did. I made it very apparent that I wasn't her, he bought us some shots and we started to dance. I got _really_ messed up that night, and he was _supposed_ to take me back to my dorm room because I had an early wake up, but he got sidetracked by Gaila. I can't really remember what happened after that, except that I thought Kirk was behind me at the bar so I kind of started to grind on him until I turned around and saw Spock looking down at me. I think he was trying to lean over me to grab a napkin."

"Spock was at the club?"

"There was some meeting in one of the private rooms. My uncle was there, but not on the floor. Anyway, I can't remember anything after that. Later on, Spock told me I passed out against him, and he had to take me back to the dorms."

"He _had_ to, huh?"

"He said that it was the logical thing to do considering he did not know with whom I was with. And he had the code to get in. He also told me that when he placed me on my bed, I said something about not telling Spock – him – that I was drunk. I then proceeded to kiss him."

Again, Amelia's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my word!"

Skylar continued, "I guess he took my paper on his way out, because when I woke up extremely hung over the next morning, I couldn't find it. I also found out from my roommate that it was going around that Spock had taken me to the dorm. I was freaking out because the grade on that paper would determine whether or not I was eligible for a bounty hunter seminar I wanted to go to. Thankfully – and at the time, strangely – Spock had secured my paper on his person, just in case I 'couldn't make it to class.' It was at that time that I developed a stupid crush on him. The funny thing was, was that I continually saw him in places outside of class. I instructed the preliminary hand to hand course at that time, and he came to that because he was curious about my knowledge of Vulcan combat, as described in my paper – which he hadn't finished grading. There were other places we'd ran into each other. But the night that changed it all was at the last PHTH class I was instructing. He came in and I was expecting him to give me my grade because I needed to send in my paperwork for the seminar. He pissed me off by telling me that he had yet to make his final decision. In retrospect, I think it was because he did not want me to transfer; he thought I'd be more valuable to Starfleet, which is also why he practically made me take the Kobayashi Maru for Kirk's third attempt at it. But anyway, after he pissed me off, he requested another sparring match because he felt I had some kind of inconsistency in my paper. We fought until he pinned me. He then made me blush after informing me that my heart rate had elevated; he could feel it under him. I was so embarrassed and turned on … that I kissed him. Again. And he kissed me back."

Amelia's eyes widened, as did the smirk on her face. "Did you …?"

Skylar shook her head, blushing profusely. Amelia was humored by this; she'd never seen or believed Skylar to be capable doing something so normal. "He is a gentleman, to say the least. But that doesn't mean we didn't have a few encounters in his office up until the Kobayashi Maru. We've continued our little affair ever since. Obviously now it's actually more than just … well, it _was_ more than just a crush. I mean …" Skylar's eyes lowered to the dusty floor. "I loved him."

Amelia's smile faltered. "You _love_ him."

"It's too late, Amelia. I screwed that up, too."

"There's still time."

"Not if Cobia executes us tomorrow."

Amelia sighed. "I don't think Spock would just give up on such an investment."

"You heard him. He's a Vulcan, anyway. It's not like he loved me back."

"He's also half human. He can love. As can Vulcans."

Skylar rolled onto her back. She sighed heavily. "I think we should try to go to sleep. We may actually need rest for tomorrow."

Amelia stared at Skylar for one last moment before allowing her eyes to close. With a heavy heart, she eventually found sleep.


	12. Engagement

"But Jim," Bones contested as he followed him around the helm console as Jim slung a tricorder over his shoulder, "all you have are a couple of coordinates; I hate to sound like Spock but –"

"I fail to see how that is a negative thing, Doctor. Perhaps what you are about to say will finally produce logical sense."

Bones stopped following Jim, who armed himself with two phasers given to him by another crewman. Bones pursed his lips as though he'd swallowed a lemon whole. "You know what, Jim, follow the wild goose trail and make sure you dump his ass somewhere in this god forsaken fog while you're at it!"

Spock raised an eyebrow as he placed a phaser in the holster on his hip. "The captain's attempt to lose me in these current weather conditions will prove wasteful considering I am an excellent navigator. I would find my way back having memorized the coordinates."

Bones crossed his arms over his chest. "Even the best _finders_ can die out there. Which leads me to my next argument." Bones caught up to Jim once again, concerned. He leaned into Jim. "You know how much I want to find that blasted device, and how much more I want to find Amelia and Skylar. But Jim – you're going on a hunch, here."

"We have a general direction, Bones," Jim replied, focused elsewhere. "As long as we follow the coordinates, we should find people." He looked at Bones with a typical James T. Kirk smirk. "And when we do, we blow the shit out of that device."

Spock approached them. "I find the use of such abrasive language useless."

Bones and Jim looked at him. "Cabin fever, Mr. Spock," Jim answered, patting Bones on the shoulder.

"An epidemic," Bones retorted. "Jim," he said to his captain who had begun to depart. "You know Sulu's already mentioned that with the intervals of interference widening, he may be able to warp us out."

"Lt. Uhura and Ensign Chekov have confirmed this as well," Spock added.

Jim turned back to them both. "And Mr. Scott has already mentioned that this would entail substantial – yet not fatal – damage to the hull," Jim stated. "I am aware, gentlemen. But as of now, that is impossible considering that the gaps are still too short."

"In five days they could be the appropriate width, Captain."

"In five days, Mr. Spock, we could be saving Skylar and Amelia, and destroying the unauthorized detection of a cloaking device, which is what the Federation would _want_ us to do." Jim placed his hands on his hips. "If you both want to stay here, that's fine. But I intend to make this trek."

"Despite the fact that you have some navigating capabilities – however irrational and limited – should Skylar and Amelia be alive, it would be most beneficial to the continuity of their wellbeing for me to secure a direct and safe course back to the ship."

Jim nodded, choosing not to be offended by Spock's blatant slam against him, and looked to Bones.

"Dammit Jim," Bones said. "I'm a doctor, not an explorer." He grabbed his tricorder and shot Jim a smirk. "But if there's one thing this good old country doctor knows, it's after any rescue mission of a damsel in distress, there's a celebratory kiss. And I intend to be there to fulfill that prescription."

Bones walked on past them as he grabbed his own phaser. Jim and Spock exchanged glances, both entirely on opposite ends of the spectrum of understanding; Jim beamed brightly in the direction of the Vulcan. Spock merely shook his head before following Jim's lead in walking after Bones.

Moments later, Sulu approached Jim as he, Spock and Bones assembled with the small landing party comprised of red and blue shirted personnel who were all checking the equipment on their backs, hips and across their chests. There were plenty of weary faces aside from the radiant confidence that created a sort of halo around Jim's head. Even Bones seemed excited to be going beyond the confinements of his beloved Sick Bay. Aside from the typical idiosyncrasy of Mr. Spock's demeanor, no one else seemed as keen to be heading out into the fog.

"Captain," Sulu called as he approached.

Jim looked up. "Sulu, what are you doing down here?"

"I think you know how much I want to be a part of this party, Captain."

Jim stared at him for a moment.

"I know what the odds are. And I know that the Enterprise _may_ be able to handle this device after all." Sulu came in close to Kirk. "But Amelia is my best friend. And if you'll allow it –"

Jim cut him off with a motion of his hand. "Have you made Chekov aware of this?"

Sulu looked back over his shoulder. The skinny boy was present but far off in the background by the grounded docking ramp of the underbelly of the ship. Many security personnel passed between him and the landing party, but both Jim and Sulu could make out his somber expression, as well as whom he was staring at exactly.

Jim understood exactly how close he had gotten to the tight niche of personnel he shared the Bridge with. For many Starfleet captains, this would have been almost taboo. Yes, there definitely had to be understanding and comradery; to extent, a captain would have to be friendly to his fellow crewman. A line also had to be drawn between him and those aboard his ship. After all, he _was_ the captain. Personal feelings were never to impede on the decisions he made as a captain or in coordination with his ship. A drink or two was acceptable. But Jim knew almost everything about all of his _friends_. Yes, that was the word. Friends. He had a good group of close, personal friends that he both commanded and hung out with on a personal level. Bones, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Skylar and now Amelia – they all were his friends. He knew the risks that he took in accepting this responsibility. But the risks were nothing in comparison to living out five years of his life in a lonely, black hole of a career. He embraced his human need for something more than just hallow business; he had found seven strange new worlds in his comrades and had already begun his mission to explore and understand how they orbited with him and against him in this existence; and on the same token, he completely understood that the feeling between them and himself, as well as amongst each other, was mutual.

There was already a low fuss amongst certain crewmen about the captain's decision to explore out further into the world despite the helm's calculations of a possible escape route. To them, the journey into the mysterious beyond seemed fruitless. Jim understood why they felt that way. It was Starfleet normality. This is where Jim found that inner Iowa boy in himself; he was not a typical Starfleet captain. Admiral Pike knew that. And so did his friends. This outweighed any low grumbles he encountered. As far as he was concerned, the mission to destroy the cloaking device was strictly of importance to both his crew and to the Federation. That was the entire point, wasn't it? _To_ _boldly go where no one has gone before_?

It also gave way to his keen desire to locate his missing friends.

Even though Jim had shared a lot between Sulu and Chekov, he did not know if he'd interpreted their stare between each other correctly. All he knew was that time of the essence and Sulu wanted to aid him in his mission; with the Enterprise grounded, Jim found that this made perfect sense and agreed to Sulu's request with the nod of his head. He did not wait for Sulu to respond. It was apparent that Sulu was already making Chekov very clear of the situation with the intensity of his gaze. Whether it was helm business or a territory of another sort that Jim had not yet wandered into over a drink in the ship's bar or on shore leave, it did not matter. He accepted it all and gave the distant Chekov a confirmation signal with his hand that the young man now had the conn.

Scotty's voice poured out from Jim's communicator. "Captain, Scott here."

Jim opened the lid of his communicator. "Scotty?"

"I wanted to wish you a safe journey. I'm hoping that as our helm is beginnin' to respond with the increase of delays within the frequency, that the range of communication will also increase."

"I agree. Regardless, I will be plotting camps along our course of about three men in each."

"Bread crumbs, I assume. You're a clever one."

Jim smiled. "Always, Scotty. Even without our communicators, you'll have a vein to us." Turning away from the rest of the party, he continued, "It's also as a precaution should we run into anything. I don't want anyone touching my ship."

"I'll make certain of it."

"You and Chekov are in control now. You're the gas pedal and he's the wheel, if I may be so old world."

"If anything of significance happens, I'll send for ya up the line, sir."

"We'll be back soon, Scotty. Kirk out." Jim flipped the lid of his communicator closed and turned to his landing party. "Alright people – and Mr. Spock. Let's rock and roll."

:::::

Amelia, Skylar, Leighland and Havara stood before the king and prince of Armaga Set-ta with a guard behind each of them. Several guards lined the long rug they stood upon that extended down the center of the room, an _mpal_ in one hand and a shield in the other. The shields bore what everyone assumed was the crest of the kingdom, a curvy C that extended from the top and bottom of the letter into a circle around the outside of the shields. It was also assumed that this C stood for Cobia's name as the high ruler of the Armaga Set-ta. There was no time to inquire about this, though. Upon the arrival of the four women into the main throne room of the palace, Cobia began to speak.

"Your frequent attempts to cause disarray amongst the people of my kingdom will henceforth be brought to an end swiftly. The further aid you have been receiving from the traitors amongst the people of Armaga Set-ta shall also cease after this meeting. You four have now been deemed enemies of our state, bringers of the destruction of our peace and the prosperity of our well establish civilization. These outsiders, with their contaminant ways have tried to impress their dogma upon the weak minds of our most important class, causing a drastic shift in production and overall morale. I hereby deem the presence of the Federation a disease amongst our able body. As king of this strong nation, it is both my duty and honor to have this disease ended. These charges are worthy of death. However," he stepped down from his thrown and began to slowly walk toward the silent group, "I am a man of fairness –"

Skylar bit her bottom lip hard. Amelia shifted, having noticed Skylar's movement at her side.

"And as much as I would _love_ to carry out the old ways of our people," Cobia's eyes now rested on Skylar who glowered up at him, "which would mean death by _mpal_ before the kingdom – a slow, agonizing death, I cannot let such a Federation deemed 'barbaric' death be bestowed on our guests."

He turned his gaze to the rest of the women, his glance lingering over Amelia. "In fact, aside from the traitors, only one is not completely deserving of such a fate." His eyes rested on Amelia. "Lt. Takashi, despite her aid in many attempts of breaking into the palace, has shown great wisdom – wisdom that far surpasses any of the women within our kingdom. Her fate shall be different from that of her comrade's." Cobia turned on his heel, walked a couple of paces, turned on his heel and stood tall before Skylar. He placed his hands behind his back as he watched her lips tightened over gritted teeth. "Skylar, Skylar, Skylar," he repeated in a sing-song fashion. "The talented, animalistic brute force of the dynamic duo."

"Thank you," she seethed.

"You have proven yourself against many of my men."

"My pleasure."

"Indeed. Mine as well considering what I have in store for you. Death simply by _mpal_ seems almost to fast for a gem like you. I am fully prepared to engage you in an activity that you would find acceptable."

"You can't scare me, Cobia. Do your worst."

The corner of Cobia's lips turned upright. "I engage you in war." Behind Cobia, Corvallis's heavy stare transformed into a agreeable smirk. His brows furrowed over his eyes and his lips produced a crooked smile.

Skylar glanced from Corvallis back to Cobia and narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand. Are you seriously engaging _me_ to war?"

Cobia laughed. "Amelia's definitely outshines you in intelligence, obviously."

"You call _that_ fair?" Skylar argued, ignoring his jest. "You are asking me to go up against your army?"

Cobia's smile turned deadly as he leaned in closer to her. "Is this sentence something you cannot handle, Lt.?"

Amelia's heart pounded as she watched their stare down, horrorstricken. _No, no, no, no!_ her mind screamed but before her mouth could form the words, she heard Skylar respond acidly, "I accept." Suddenly, the outburst of emotion surged out from between her lips and she began to move against the guard that held her in her place. "_NO, SKYLAR, NO!_"

Cobia stepped back, amused, as he glanced back at Corvallis who was now casually leaning against him _mpal_, chuckling at the situation.

Skylar looked to Amelia, her face grim, as tears formed in Amelia's eyes.

"Skylar, you can't go to war _against an entire nation!_" Amelia protested. "Think about Spock! What would he say?"

Skylar said nothing.

"Oh, well, this is intriguing. Finally, Skylar has a weakness," Cobia stated, intrigued. "Who is this Spock?"

"Her fiancé!" Amelia snapped. "The Vulcan who will save us, with the rest of our crew, when they find us!"

Both Cobia and Corvallis laughed. From the throne, Corvallis chuckled, "An _alien_? You people actually mate with _aliens_?"

"The fact that anyone, let alone a _thing_, would want to mate with her at all is amusing," Cobia added, looking down at Skylar. Her head was still down. With a strong hand, Cobia seized her under the chin and made her look at him. "Don't do that!" he hissed. "Do not deprive me of the pleasure of seeing you killed in battle. You are a warrior! And you shall lead any traitor who thinks to stand against me in our war." He released her chin and looked to the guards. With a swift hand, he waved them away. "Let these _filthy creatures_ go. They have much preparing to do."

The guards moved away as the four women stood without binds. Both Leighland and Havara turned to leave immediately. Amelia waited as she watched Skylar who was staring Cobia down as he took his on his throne. As he was seated, he saw Skylar standing there.

"Three days," he said. "I will give you three days to prepare for your crusade. Then, we have our war. I cannot guarantee many, if any, numbers. These women will not stand against me. But it will be a more fitting death for you – and complete pleasure for myself."

"Three days," Skylar repeated as she felt Amelia's hand close around her arm. She turned to leave with Amelia when Cobia added,

"And ladies, do not plan on seeing your crew again. With our cloaking device activated, they will never be able to find this kingdom. Ever."

Skylar and Amelia continued down the rug toward the large double doors where Leighland and Havara stood. Skylar's fists were clenched tightly at her sides as her mind raced and the blood pounded through her veins like currents of fire.

Leighland led the small group to her small hut near the rest of the women's village on the outskirts of the agricultural fields. None of them said anything on the hike. They passed several workers who all stopped their chores to stare at the foursome. Everyone except Skylar noticed the attention. Her vision was tunneled. She stared straight ahead of her, her body mechanically following a quick-footed Leighland. As they approached the home of Leighland, they noticed that both Skylar's and Amelia's uniforms had been left in the dirt, obviously roughed up by the thickness of grime and wrinkles that the material now adorned. Their boots, matte with lack of attention, were also strewn around the front of the hut. Leighland promptly went to help Amelia gather their belongings. Skylar walked past the mess and followed Havara into the hut.

After much patting of the uniforms, Amelia and Leighland entered the hut.

"I can wash these," Leighland offered, reaching out for Amelia's skant-style uniform.

"Don't," Skylar snapped. "We don't need them."

Amelia held onto her uniform and sat down in front of Skylar, whose intense stare was off in another galaxy somewhere. "Skylar," she said quietly, Skylar unresponsive. "I was thinking that despite it all, this may be a good thing."

"A good thing?" Skylar snapped, returning instantly to reality. She glared at Amelia. "You are crazy!"

Amelia shook her head, remaining calm. "The walk was enough to keep me sane. You could easily have enough numbers against Cobia."

"Who would be stupid enough to do that?"

"I would," Leighland replied passionately. She took a seat on the rug next to Amelia, clutching the boots in her arms tightly. "This is exactly where Cobia will meet his end, and I want to be apart of it."

Skylar eyed her. "You are so stupid, Leighland. You and I can't stand up against the years of training of an army. You'd be killed instantly. I know a thing or two about war, trust me."

There was a moment of silence when suddenly it was broken by a quiet voice.

"I would."

Amelia, Skylar and Leighland turned to Havara, who stood facing the opposite direction. She slowly turned to them, her fists balled at her chest. She slowly sat with them, staring intensely at Skylar.

"And your lack of faith is what is foolish, Skylar. I know of many women who would stand and fight with you, despite the odds."

"What would be the point with the odds in their favor?"

"Cobia expects _no one_ to fight," Havara replied. "He will be threatened."

"Threatened and defeated are two very different things."

"Not if we have the Enterprise," Amelia added. "Cobia said that he has a different fate for me. I may not be apart of this, which could give me a chance to lift the device. We know for certain now, from his own mouth, that it exists. All I need to do is locate it, and with the censors embedded in our uniforms, the scanners would be able to give them coordinates as well as inform them that we are alive. They would come for us!"

Skylar narrowed her eyes at Amelia. "What makes you think Cobia hasn't sent his minions to take the ship down now?"

"Fear," Leighland answered simply. "Cobia would not send his men into the outskirts in the fog, not to attempt to take down a starship. Not so soon, anyway. He would give them time to start dying off before he'd attempt a feat like that."

"Cobia may come off strong," Havara jumped in, her tone much more excited now, "but he is very much afraid of losing his hold. The very fact that you're here after all that happened to the Oryken planets has caused a disturbance in him."

Skylar looked between them all. "You guys are asking for the impossible. You think three days of training is actually going to make any difference?"

Firmly, Amelia replied, "Skylar, a few days ago, the fact that a planet existed in this quadrant was impossible. But look where we are now: captive on a thriving, colonized planet that has existed outside of the Federation. Anything is probable now. It's up to you to make it happen."

Skylar sighed heavily. "And how are you going to find the device?"

"I'm sure one of these women has some kind of information," Amelia said, glancing between Leighland and Havara. "And depending on what Cobia does with me will also give me an advantage – especially if I'm in the palace."

"And if he decides to kill you?" Skylar asked simply.

"Then your stay on this planet is going to be a whole lot less amusing," she replied just as casually.

"I do not think Cobia means to kill you," Leighland said, looking to Amelia. "He mentioned your intelligence. That is also a threat to him."

After a moment, Skylar commented, "I cannot believe this is happening. I can't imagine asking these women to do this – to die because of me."

Leighland placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder. "I do not want to orphan my children. But I would them grow up without a mother on a planet where they are free. I will die regardless of the treachery I have committed against the kingdom of Cobia. I will accept my fate and meet it in the right way."

Despite her uplifting words, a heavy rock had settled in Skylar's stomach.

After a moment of mental and physical rest, both Skylar and Amelia took off their tattered rags of what remained of Cobia's garments to them and donned their Starfleet uniforms. Amelia smoothed out the skirt portion of hers, running her palms over the smooth material. She couldn't help but smile just a little bit. Standing tall, she watched as Skylar fiddled with the end of her red shirt, her eyes staring down the at the familiar operational division insignia. She watched Skylar's fingers move from the hem of her shirt to the insignia where they made contact for a brief moment before Skylar stood upright. Amelia looked away instantly; she did not wish to make Skylar uncomfortable with the observation. They had each had a personal moment in regaining the status they'd both equally worked hard to acquire.

Amelia eyed Skylar after a moment. Skylar nodded, and they both exited the hut with Leighland and Havara in tow.

As Havara began to state that her and Leighland would help to spread the word of the gathering of their army, two guards approached from the fields. The girls watched them as one of them pointed his _mpal_ directly at Skylar while the other seized Amelia, tossing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Amelia yelled, pounding that the guard's back with her fists while Skylar watched in horror with the _mpal_ mere centimeters from her face.

"Cobia said we could gather –" Skylar started to yell, but she was cut off by the guard carrying Amelia.

"The king said _you_ could gather your pathetic army. However, Amelia has a different fate."

"Where are you taking her?" Skylar demanded as they guards began to turn back towards the palace.

"To Prince Corvallis. He has requested that Amelia take his hand."

Skylar's jaw dropped as she heard Amelia cry, "_What_?"

"What does that mean?"

The guard with the _mpal_ turned back to Skylar and replied with a smirk, "The throne will be his soon. And he will require an heir. He cannot breed a proper heir with such filthy picking. She is the most suitable out of such slim choices. He sends his thanks."

Skylar started to run at him as Amelia cried out, "Skylar, don't worry about me! Get your army together!" The guards began walking back towards the palace. Skylar watched them as they carried off her friend who continued to call out to her not to follow.

It took every ounce of strength within her being to allow Leighland to pull Skylar by the hand in the opposite direction.


	13. Flags

Admiral Christopher Pike – then a captain – once told a spiteful Skylar that he would go to any length to see that she had a secure future. This also entailed allowing one of his commanding officers permission to Vulcan Nerve Pinch her at her show to get her attention. Back then, Skylar did not realize what her uncle went through to pull talented, misguided beings onto the right track, one that would serve them with a greater purpose; one that would hone in on what they were good at and utilize that to benefit a system that operated on preserving life, establishing peace and discovering that which would benefit future generations. She did not believe him when he'd told her how hard it was to be rejected by strangers, let alone his own flesh and blood, when he saw things in people that they themselves could not see. She did not understand him when despite the constant saliva in the face; the slacking in an academic course; or even the self doubt that plagued many of those who walked the decks of his Starship, Christopher Pike could not find the will in himself to be defeated. He did not know how to accept failure or even the words 'I can not." This was probably why after his sister's death and the downward spiral of his brother-in-law's existence that he became relentless in mission to salvage his damaged niece. He had told her on that fateful night, the night she came to against the chest of a then unfamiliar Vulcan, that he saw so much of himself in her that he could not afford to lose her.

"You're a fighter, Skylar. There isn't a fight in this galaxy I can see you allowing yourself to lose."

Today, Skylar would have given anything to hear those words from the mouth of her uncle just one more time, because today all she could feel was defeat coursing through her with every face she came across. Skylar hardly spoke to anyone. In every face she saw the same kind of fear that she felt when she'd first accepted Pike's invitation to Starfleet. It had been shielded by her rough demeanor, but on the inside she was very much afraid. She did not want to fail. She did not want to be caught in a hopeless situation. That was not how she operated. The difference between her former self enlisting to die and asking the enslaved women of Armaga Set-ta to seal their own death warrants was that these women actually had something to live for. Back then, Skylar had nothing but herself. These women had families and, essentially, lives no matter how bleak. She saw these lives in the eyes of the dirty faces she passed, the eyes that watched her with unreadable expressions. No one had said anything in regards to joining her or telling her off. It was worse: they gave no responses. They merely stared. Some clung to their children as they stared, and in turn their children stared. She heard the voices of Leighland and Havara who led her about the kingdom – the internment camp of Armaga Set-ta; the planet of a single palace, endless forestry that sealed it off from the rest of the planet and the fields of slaves. That was it. As Earth-like as the planet was in the Enterprise's readings, Armaga Set-ta was only a wasteland of fruitless lives and defeat. Grimy, blatant defeat. Skylar breathed it in when the earth filled her nostrils from a group of women plowing. She felt the harsh reality when the twinges of pain reminded her of her bruised body. She saw it when the women bared their own scars from their private battles with living in their confinement.

Skylar had never felt so alone. Even in her darker years before the Academy she'd had others to wallow around with in mutual, inconsequential misery. Here, she bore the crest of her Starfleet status; she emulated the fruitfulness that accompanied hard work in a world far away from the dust. It was like being the Messiah amongst a population meant to be saved but without a holy power to do so. On Earth and in a great majority of the galaxy, Skylar was recognized and was of essential worth. On Armaga Set-ta, she was only a slave in a red uniform up against an unrelenting nation that had the ability to obliterate her in a heart beat. Any former courage she had before Cobia was slipping away.

"_You're a fighter, Skylar. There isn't a fight in this galaxy I can see you allowing yourself to lose." _

"I'm sorry, Uncle Chris," she whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Not this time."

Her night was filled with regrets. Skylar had never realized how many opportunities she'd missed in her life to make something right; to be the first to say something to someone; to even apologize. She'd never actually called Christopher 'Uncle.' In fact, she'd purposely refused, even when they had become cordial again. And when things were considerably better between them after the Enterprise's encounter with Nero that had put him in a wheelchair permanently, Skylar could not muster the strength to push aside her pride. He was Christopher, the Admiral. She'd never allowed anyone to see her cry. She had denied several of her cadet friends the opportunity to fully know her by not allowing herself to open up. Skylar wished she'd had visited her mother's grave more often. She wished she'd have at least called to see if her father was still around. She turned down dates, she never allowed herself the ability to dance full out sober and she'd only allowed herself to tell Spock that she loved him once, despite many occasions that prompted her to reaffirm that to him. Perhaps it was because she'd never heard him say it. Maybe she actually held resentment because of this, even though he was mainly Vulcan. Regardless, Skylar had held out on him many a time in the release of emotions category. She wished she hadn't argued with him so much. She wished she'd attempted to learn 3D Chess even though she wasn't interested, despite Spock's desire to have a round with her.

Her mind flooded and began to drown her brain with all of the regrets until she opened her eyes and released that it was the next day. She turned her head to the side to see Leighland sitting on the floor in the center of the small hut with her children in her lap. She was speaking quietly to them, smiling, obviously not wanting to wake her sleeping guest. Havara was boiling something in a pot. Her hand mechanically stirred while her head was turned so that she could smile at the back of Leighland's head. Though her head pounded and her eyes were drier than the fields beyond the hut, Skylar managed to smile. So _this_ was what Leighland thought was worth fighting for. All of this time, Skylar was sure that Leighland was just a naïve, uneducated woman living an unfortunate life whose head danced with visions of grandeur about the future. It was then that Skylar remembered her uncle. Right before her eyes, Leighland became Christopher Pike and Skylar found herself in his lap.

Her hands clutching the sides of the small cot, Skylar shakily pushed herself up into a sitting position, interrupting the charming scene.

"I trust you slept well?" Leighland more so asked but with a smile on her face as her hand continued to rotate with the smaller hand of the daughter in her lap. Her son was twirling a strand of her hair around his finger and eying Skylar closely.

"No," admitted Skylar simply. "But I don't think that'll ever happen here."

"You must eat," Havara stated, returning her attention to the pot. "Today we will continue to alert everyone of the war."

Skylar did not want to ask about numbers. Instead, she swung her legs over the side of the cot and waited for her portion of stew while she watched the fascinating scene of Leighland playing with her children.

:::::

Spock bent over and lightly tapped Sulu. "Lieutenant, we are leaving."

Sulu's eyes opened. His body protested profusely but he ignored the need to sleep as he stood, gathering his belongings. He saw Jim and Bones already up. Bones looked cranky but did not say anything. The bags under Jim's eyes were becoming apparent, but he managed to keep that confident command in his tone as he began giving orders to the few men who were to stay behind at the current post.

"What I wouldn't do for a cup of coffee," Bones muttered as he looked out at the fog.

Sulu joined him at his side, yawning. "Yeah. Or even a glass of rice wine would do."

"You know, it's not healthy for humans to operate on only three hours of sleep," Bones mentioned in a louder tone as Spock passed by them.

Spock stopped, fiddling with his scanner. Not looking up at either of them, he stated, "Nor is it healthy for a Vulcan to be without rest after three days." He raised his eyes to Bones. "However, the lack of rest has allowed for a quicker pace. We have covered enough ground to put us a day ahead."

Sulu looked to Bones, cocking an eyebrow.

"A day ahead to what?" someone in the group said.

All of the conversations seemed to die down at this as Spock, Sulu and Bones turned to the red shirted ensign who stared at Spock with bloodshot eyes.

"I mean honestly, what could possibly be out there for us to risk all of this?" the ensign asked, attempting to keep his tone even.

"Our freedom," Jim answered firmly.

"But Mr. Sulu already stated that we can blast out of here at any time," the ensign argued.

Bones shot Jim a glance. Quietly, he diagnosed, "Sleep deprivation."

Sulu stepped forward, looking between the ensign and the captain. His hands were elevated in a way that suggested he stood on middle ground. "I assure you, ensign, that if we could blast out of here now, the captain would order it. But it is impossible at this point."

"But you said –"

"Ensign," Jim interrupted heatedly, "I understand your concern. I don't want to be here any more than you do. But we must disable the –"

"This isn't about any damned cloaking device!" the ensign yelled. "This is about _them_!"

Bones' lips tightened. "You better what your tone young man! That is the captain to whom you're arguing with! His intentions are for the benefit of the entire crew, including someone as intolerable as you at the moment."

"They can't be alive!" the ensign shrieked. "You're going to get us all killed!"

Jim walked toward the ensign. "Listen, I understand that this entire situation seems hopeless," he gently said, extending his hand out to touch the shoulder of the weary ensign. "But I can assure you that I _do_ have the safety of the crew and the preservation of the Enterprise –"

The ensign slapped Jim's hand away.

Bones stormed up to them both, a hypo already in his fist. "Jim, you need to send him back," Bones barked. "He is delusional and will only be a problem from here on out."

Jim stared at the ensign whose eyes were swimming with fear and anger. After a moment, Jim nodded and ordered quietly, "You are dismissed from duty. Return to the ship." Jim looked to another crewman in a yellow shirt and said, "Go with him. See that he finds the Sick Bay."

The yellow shirted crewman placed an arm under the shoulders of his delirious mate. "With all do respect sir, you're the captain and you have to make that decision."

"What decision?" Jim questioned as evenly as possible.

"The decision between your crew … and them." Both men turned around and headed out into the fog the opposite direction of the party.

Jim watched them disappear. It was quiet all around with everyone paused in the moment. He felt Bones move beside him. Inhaling sharply, Jim turned to the rest of the party. "For those of you who have lost faith in my command and feel that this is _entirely_ a rescue mission, I want to inform you of the truth. The truth is that both Lt. Takashi and Lt. Pike are most likely dead. In fact, the odds that they are alive aren't even worth stating because of how low they are. I set out on this mission to disable the very device that is holding my ship – _our_ ship – captive on this planet. The possibility of finding Takashi and Pike is secondary, but it does in fact exist. The preservation of my crew and my ship are top priority above any of that. If any of you desire to turn around and go back to the Enterprise, you have my permission to be dismissed. And if the helm finds a way to navigate off of this planet safely, then by all means, she will be ordered to do so. But in the mean time, I will _not_ abandon the opportunity to find the very thing violating us of our freedom. And I will _not_ miss an opportunity to find out what happened to two of my crewmen – two of my friends – who disappeared trying to help us figure out why the hell we crash landed here. So, if anyone would like to carry on, I will be following the course set out by Mr. Spock. For everyone else, you are free to go, no questions asked."

Jim carried on, his presence worn but his eyes focused as he slipped into the fog. Bones looked around at the speculative faces of the crewmen who watched their captain leave and then, with Mr. Spock and Lt. Sulu flanking him, headed on after Jim.

:::::

"_All women are commanded to assemble in the ring!_"

Armaga Set-ta warriors paraded about with _mpals_ yelling out and knocking women over as everyone scurried toward the back of the palace opposite of the agricultural fields. Skylar watched them as Leighland kissed each of her children and left them in her hut, joining Skylar at her side.

"What's going on?" Skylar asked, focusing on the raucous.

Havara joined them both. "Either a war game … or an execution."

Skylar looked at Havara. Just then, two warriors approached them with their _mpals _directed at Skylar. Skylar couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Lt. Skylar Pike, you are requested to join us to the ring," said one of the guards.

Skylar looked back at Havara and Leighland. She managed to smirk. "Well, let's hope this isn't an execution." Her jest was not returned in laughter as she followed the guards towards the ring.

The ring was a vast open area behind the palace that was full of dirt and rocks. It extended far out and met with the edge of the forest. What appeared to be like small buildings, much like guard stations, sat on either end of the oval. Next to the building farthest away was a tall tower-like structure. Skylar's eyes widened at this as she was led up stairs of a small platform that stood on the inside of the clearing closest to the palace. The platform had a few notches cut into it where the posts of flags could possibly sit. The wood was stained with dark splatters from previous events. On the center of this large platform stood Cobia, Corvallis and a newly fashioned Amelia. She was bound at the wrists. Corvallis held onto a thick twine rope that was connected to her bindings. Despite the damsel in distress look, Amelia adorned a beautiful emerald green dress that was decorated in silver embroidery. She gave Skylar a distressed look as Skylar was placed at Cobia's side. She turned to see all of the women congregating at the base of the platform while an extensive lone of guards boxed them in from behind. Once everyone was assembled, Cobia raised his hand to silence everyone.

"My people of Armaga Set-ta, I am troubled by the rumors I've heard from the men of our kingdom. They say you wish to aid this foreign woman in an attempt to dethrone me. This is a disturbing fact considering how generous I have been to our guests. You see, have I not spared the life of Skylar Pike despite her wicked plots against me? And Amelia – she has been given to my son to produce an heir to our humble thrown. Have none of you the allegiance to stand by my decisions in this matter? Or have you all fallen victim to the witchcraft that minions of the Federation have bestowed upon your feeble minds?" He paused, but waited for no one to respond as he continued. "I offer you protection from the dictatorship of the Federation; they mean to poison you with ideas about expansion and accepting new beliefs and ways of life. I mean to preserve our people and _their_ own beliefs and ways of life. I mean to keep the history of our kind alive! Under the Federation it would be overlooked and dismissed by the cravings they sate in exploration and technology … there is nothing to fix here – _so why fix this_? You are all exceptionally important in your own place. You make this kingdom thrive on its own without the need of outside help. I supply the necessities of your survival. We are symbiotic in existence – you the working class and we the ruling class. That is the way we have survived. But now you have the nerve to forsake this hand that feeds you? Well, you are all aware of my strength. Now I shall test the strength of your newly assigned general."

Cobia turned to Skylar. "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you positive you want to attempt to destroy me?"

"I was unaware I was given a choice," Skylar spat. "I'd rather die trying then live under your rule, Majesty."

Cobia's eye twitched. "As a general, you will come across painful decisions. I would like to show these ignorant fools an example because I can guarantee that none of them can fully grasp what they are getting themselves into."

"Look around you; have you seen any of them hailing me? Cobia, all of this is unnecessary. All you have to do is let us go!"

"No," Cobia shook his head. "It is too late. My hatred for you has reached a point that I, myself, must sate. Everything I have worked so hard for has been interrupted by your presence here. Now you must hone up to the talk you spit at me." He waved a hand at a guard who then bent down over the stairwell and produce and unbound Leighland who was pushed up next to Skylar.

A low rumble of murmurs sounded in the crowd below. Skylar looked out at them, their faces tense as their mouths moved at rapid paces.

Out of the corner of her eye, Skylar saw Cobia old out something gray to her. Skylar turned to see her phaser sitting on the palm of Cobia's hand.

"Before you even think of breaking the rules of this war game, Lieutenant, I advise you to think about your friend Amelia," Cobia instructed as he glanced at Skylar's twitching fingers. "If you even think about shooting me, her head will be impaled faster than your trigger finger can press."

Skylar hesitated, looking from Amelia back to Cobia, and then slowly took her phaser. "So I'm armed now. What do you want me to do? Take out fifty of your men?"

Cobia chuckled. "No," he replied. "I am going to demonstrate the formal execution of Armaga Set-ta, one that has been carried on by my people for generations."

A guard walked up next to Cobia carrying a golden plated _mpal_. Cobia took it in his hands.

"The _mpal_ is thrust into the abdomen, and the warrior – showcasing dominant strength – lifts the impaled victim up and mounts the _mpal_ so that the victim slowly bleeds to death on display."

Skylar remembered the notches in the platform at her feet. They were not for any kind of material flags. Her now pounding against her ribcage, Skylar held out her phaser. "And what's the point of this? To shoot myself if I'm too weak for your barbaric Vlad the Impaler antics?"

Again, Cobia chuckled. "You're a general and we're not currently in war. I cannot harm you just yet. I am going to see if you will weaken in to mercy over your second in command."

Skylar's eyes darted to Amelia as Cobia's face twisted into fury and his arm swung the _mpal _down. It made contact and that familiar sound of garments and flesh tearing at impact filled her ears as she stood stone cold during a fight for the first time in her life. Amelia stood just as horrorstricken, but her torso was completely unharmed. Skylar spun around to see Leighland's eyes wide, her mouth agape and her fingers tenderly touching the part of the _mpal_ that stuck out from her body. The blood began to seep out from the wound. Like she had been uppercut in the stomach, the wind was knocked out of Skylar as she stood before Leighland … Leighland the defenseless mother of two.

In a swift motion, Leighland was elevated into the air, her blood trickling down the _mpal_ and splashing down to the already stained wooden platform. Droplets fell onto Skylar's face as her mind raced a mile a second, drowning out the cries from the crowd and the clapping from a few of the soldiers.

"Where does your allegiance lay now, filthy slave?" Cobia hissed as he stood under her struggling body.

As blood crept out from the corners of her mouth, in a sharp whisper, Leighland replied, "With Skylar."

Cobia turned to Skylar, who stared up at the struggling woman. "Go ahead. Show her mercy and put her out of her misery. Let them see your weakness."

"You bastard," Skylar hissed. She could not break eye contact with Leighland. "Leighland," she cried. Guards instantly rushed her to prevent her from attempting to knock the _mpal_ over. She heard Amelia crying. But she could not disconnect from Leighland's dying stare.

"Shoot her," Cobia taunted.

"With Skylar," Leighland managed to say again.

"I – I can't –" Skylar stammered.

"Do it. You're weak."

Skylar's fingers tightened around the phaser's handle.

"_With Skylar_."

"_You're weak_."

The guards around her started laughing.

"_You're a fighter, Skylar"_

Sweat was running down her face. The crowd was bellowing out. Somewhere behind her, Amelia was screaming now.

"With … Sky –"

The phaser went off. Leighland's body went limp. The entire crowd went dead silent. Skylar exhaled deeply and opened her eyes. They followed the length of her arm, past her white knuckles and fingertips that encased the handle of the phaser that was pointed directly at Leighland's now hanging head. In an instant, a large hand pried the phaser out of her hand, her eyes glued to the dead body of Leighland. She felt two other hands seize her by the shoulders and turn her around to face the crowd. All of the dirty faces before her remained still. Skylar could barely stand. Her feet wanted to give way. She wanted to cry but could not activate her tear ducts. She heard Amelia; she was crying enough for them both.

Cobia's booming voice overpowered the cries of Amelia. "You see this _general_ you invest yourselves in? _She is weak_. Any who think to serve under her will meet the same fate of the young woman who has been executed today." Cobia paused. He began to chuckle. "Does any one out there still find themselves foolish enough to die for this woman's crusade against our kingdom?"

Skylar's head felt as though it was detached from her body. She heard Cobia's speech but it sounded light-years away. Her vision was slightly blurry. Something shot up from the crowd. After a moment, something else did the same but a little farther away. As her chest heaved, Skylar squinted to focus on what was happening. One by one, hands were shooting up into the air – _the women were raising their hands_. At Skylar's side, Cobia's chuckling faded.

The feeling in her legs began to return as Skylar managed to stand upright without the use of the guards. She looked across the crowd as hands rose everywhere.

She turned to Cobia who glared out over the crowd. "It doesn't matter," he hissed quietly to her. "You will lead every one of them to the same fate you bestowed upon Leighland." His green eyes met her stare, shooting daggers at her. "I will enjoy killing you in two days." Cobia waved his hand and the guards released Skylar. The royal escort began to leave the platform, Corvallis staring Skylar down as he passed her, his grip tight on Amelia's bindings. Struggling against his pull, Amelia leaned out towards Skylar red in the face and her tears flowing freely.

"_Skylar, Skylar, don't give up_." The words flew out of her mouth in a jumbled sentence as she was pulled away.

Skylar watched her friend disappear over the platform. _What would the good old doctor say?_ her mind asked itself. It answered, _Oh, he'd say I have a good old case of shock_.

Skylar's eyes drifted up toward Leighland as she was left by the guards to embellish the platform. Even in death, she hung a strong, beautiful flag of the true meaning of Armaga Set-ta, the blonde material flapping in the breeze and red streamers wrapping around the flag's pole.


	14. Mentalities

Amelia stood alone in the room. She knew she would not be this way for long. Her mind raced with all of the events that had taken place thus far, the death of Leighland completely fresh. It was hard to believe what had happened exactly. It was even harder to believe that she was apart from her Starfleet comrade.

Amelia caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror that sat upon a tall wooden chest against the wall. The room itself was considerably better than the cell she, Skylar, Havara and Leighland had shared, but there was still plenty to show that the room was not to be mistaken as a significant change in status. It was a small space containing only a bed, the chest and a round throw rug about three feet wide in diameter. There were bars on the only two small windows and Amelia was well aware that the doors locked from the outside. A pile of chains collected dust under the bed.

All in all, this room was mainly around to house the mother of the heir for the throne of Armaga Set-ta; that is, if Amelia was even allowed to dwell in there at all except for the physical process. She wouldn't put it past any of the royal men to throw her back into a cell.

The idea of having a child with Corvallis sent chills down Amelia's spine. As much as she intended on being a mother some day, Corvallis was the last man, aside from his father, that she wanted to procreate with. And she definitely had no intentions of having a child specifically to accommodate the need for another dictator. Eying herself in the mirror, she noticed how quickly she was being to look like every other Armagean woman; her eyes were red from her most recent outburst, her face was scarred with traces of lack of rest, and she was clad in the clothing that exemplified her status on the planet: a woman. She had been robbed of her Starfleet uniform and rank after her abduction the day before Leighland's death; the day that she had been told of her new purpose as she would begin her life in the kingdom of Armaga Set-ta:

"You aren't simply here to wed my son," Cobia had told her as handmaidens stealthily took her measurements while she stood in the center of a band of guards in only her Federation issued undergarments.

"I have no intention of marrying your son at all."

Cobia had laughed. "You're a bit cheeky as well, Lieutenant."

"I think we're well past formalities now, Cobia."

"I have come to understand that your role on your Starship was quite necessary to the operation of it. Even more so than Skylar's."

"I will not assist you."

Cobia smirked at her. "You are a programmer. You know computers and code. Despite what you may gather around you from our woodsy décor and medieval weaponry, we are significantly advanced. After all, we brought your ship down."

"Touché. I don't underestimate that someone around here knows how to turn on a computer." Amelia had been released from the clutches of the handmaidens, left standing amongst the guards.

"More so than that. Someone here knows how to make an entire planet disappear."

"Your point, exactly?"

"Knowing code and such, you have a valuable insight that could better improve our current advancements. Our engineers and technicians could use your knowledge to make it so no one would ever have to find us again."

Amelia had crossed her arms over her chest, unimpressed. "What makes you so desperate to be invisible? Are you ashamed of what you do here? Are you afraid of what the Federation will do when they find out?"

Cobia waved her questions away with his hand. "Quite the contrary. I do not want to have any further interferences from the likes of those who cannot understand what a balance we have here. It is our own, hard-earned paradise we have going for us. The energy from this planet allowed it to be exempt from the outburst of energy from the supernovae that consumed the other planets in this quadrant. I spent a long time trying to harness this energy so that I would be ensured my rightful home and kingdom, and for the preservation of my people. I saved thousands of lives."

Amelia had narrowed her eyes at him. "You brought people here – _women_ – and enslaved them."

"I am their deliverer, Amelia. You cannot see this because you are an outsider."

"I see it perfectly because I am a woman." Her tone had been firm in its point as her fists had fallen to her sides. "Why? Why them?"

"A woman cannot rule a nation. A woman does not have the strength to do what a man can do, especially in such delicate times."

"Women are necessary in the advancement of any civilization."

"For procreation, nothing more. You should have seen how these beings reacted when their homes were to be destroyed, how they clung _desperately_ and came so willingly to me for help, with no direction or the capacity to survive without me."

"And that allows for their enslavement?" Amelia had argued heatedly.

"That gives me the authority to do whatever I see fit for them! They wanted my help and I helped them. They are indebted to me and the men who aided them. They belong to me now, and to my kingdom." Cobia boomed as he had approached Amelia in a slow stride. He had then continued in a quieter, icier tone, "You are from a different place, a different breed of human. Your abilities are far more developed than that of a typical Armagean woman, and that is why you have been chosen for what you must do. Your intellect could advance our nation even further."

He had stopped directly before Amelia, who had lifted her chin to meet his stern stare. "And you honestly think I am going to help you?" she'd asked, almost humored.

Cobia's lips had curved up into a smirk. "You haven't a choice. I've been patient with you, delivered you from an untimely and unnecessary death."

"But you've condemned my friend to death."

Cobia turned away from her, placing his hands behind his back. "Your friend has nothing to offer us. Her talents are unmatched; she is irrelevant. I've been merciful in the fate which I have dealt her."

Amelia had come up behind him and stepped in front of him, glaring into his eyes. "You sent her to war against your entire army – how is _that_ fair?"

Cobia had then bent closer to her, his words even icier as they slipped off of his tongue. "Amelia, you will help me in making my planet exist in its own private universe or so help me I will see to it that your friend is killed immediately and very publicly."

"That's not a fair trade-off."

Cobia then stood upright. "You haven't a choice, now do you? It's not as though you are going to be found anyway. You might as well accept what has and will happen. There is a chance Skylar may survive this war, considering what kind of warrior she is." He had then turned and began to walk towards the door. After making it to the door, his hand has clasped the doorknob before he'd turned to face her again. "But then again, this is a war."

The conversation had kept Amelia's head swimming with thoughts up until the unfortunate death of Leighland. Now, her mind was constantly interrupted with the horror of that day. Amelia could see it as clearly as she had when she stood there on the platform. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she came to the notion that that could easily be Skylar next … or even her. Her hands fell to the folds of the dress the handmaidens had made especially for her as she took in how much she resembled Leighland in essence. No, Amelia was not a mother but she had found herself in the palace. She had found herself in the slave status, and she had found herself even closer to horrible death with an _mpal_. But she also had an advantage in the situation – her trade. Even with a jaded demeanor and the outerwear of a slave, Amelia was trained and a specific part of Starfleet. Uniform or not, Amelia was still a chief computer programmer.

She was still a badass chief computer programmer. And in realizing that, it became exceedingly clear to Amelia that while she wasn't in the war beyond the palace walls, she was still a very active participant.

Amelia took a deep breath as she stared at herself for one final moment before turning, her skirt swooshing across her ankles, and dropping to the floor. She pressed her cheek to the floor as her eyes came to rest on the chains in a pile on the floorboards. Reaching out, she pulled them out from under the bed and carefully placed them under her pillow making sure not to leave a rust trail on the white sheets and pillow case. Then, she sat on the bed and waited for the next part of the plan to unfold.

:::::

Jim's lips were chapped. His body ached and his head pounded from the migraine that pulsed under his scalp. His mind was tormented with arguments that came to him from different sources. He heard many of his men demanding of him what he was doing and where he was leading them.

_You're leading us to die_, they said.

_I'm trying to save you_.

They were red in the face with anger and judgment. _You're irrational and illogical_.

_They've got my ship_.

_They? Who _is_ they? There is no _they_. _

_Yes, yes there is!_

_Wild goose chase. For them._

_It's not _just_ them._

_Some captain … some stupid, illogical hick captain_.

"Captain."

Jim's eyes popped open at the sound of Bones' voice and the pressure of his hand on Jim's shoulder. Sweat dotted his head. He saw it on Bones as well. Bones' blue eyes were now red.

"I'm sorry, Bones."

Bones cocked an eyebrow in concern. He said quietly, "Fatigue, Jim. I know you couldn't hear me."

Jim was out of breath. He tilted his head slightly. "Hear you?"

Bones turned them both away from the only four red-shirted men that had gone along with Sulu, Bones, Spock and Jim. Quietly, he responded, "You were up ahead of us, jogging. When I finally caught up, you were in a trance."

Jim eyed him wearily. "I'm tired," was all he said.

"Jim, it is imperative that we actually rest. According to Spock we'll make it there in a day and a half or so. We've pushed ourselves enough for now."

"But the ship." Jim could not finish his sentence.

"We're going to make it, Jim," Bones said encouragingly as he assisted Jim into a sitting position near a tree. "We'll find Amelia and Skylar."

Jim looked at him as he allowed Bones to help him lay back against a tree. "But you – you said this was a wild goose chase." Jim took Bones' wrist and looked around before he quietly confessed, "Bones, what if I was wrong?"

Bones took Jim's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Jim, you're a very damned good captain. I know you're doing what's best for your crew. And I'll follow you right through the fog until we get to where we're going."

Sulu, who had been watching Jim and Bones in their interaction as he had been fiddling tiredly with the handle of his fencing sword, crawled over to them from a nearby tree and plopped himself down at Jim's side. Jim looked at Sulu, who returned the gaze with his own bloodshot eyes. Then Jim looked to Spock who, had been standing near one of the crewmen who was already passed out in the small huddle, staring out into the fog. Somehow, Spock had felt the stare and turned to see the small group and made his way to Jim, Sulu and Bones. He crouched down on Jim's other side.

"Spock," Jim said, turning his head to the Vulcan and trying very hard to keep his eyes open. "You keep looking out there. What do you see?"

"I do not see anything, Captain," replied Spock quietly.

"Then why are you here?"

"I … feel something, Captain."

Jim nodded.

"The coordinates will lead us to a colony of humanoids, Captain," Spock assured him. "You are not leading us in vain."

"I don't think I've ever gone this long without sleep," Jim admitted. "Not even at the Academy."

"From what I hear, that's a surprise," Sulu remarked and received a few painfully exhausted chuckles from them except Spock, who merely lifted his eyebrows.

Jim shifted himself to find a suitable position. "I'm glad the crew isn't here to see me like this."

"Like this?" Bones repeated in mock ridicule. "Like a sleep deprived zombie? What kind of captain are you?"

"A human one," Spock answered the rhetorical question. "that has long surpassed the required number of hours of rest to run through thick fog and forestry in search of a means to free his ship from an unknown source; in an effort to save the lives that remain, sacrificing his own physical and mental health in doing so."

A small smile spread across Jim's face. "Thank you, Mr. Spock. Assuming that was a compliment and I am not dreaming."

"You are not dreaming, Captain. And as a Vulcan, I am compelled to tell the truth, and the truth is that you are making a very logical decision."

"Then you're happy to be suffering with us?" Bones asked of Spock casually.

"Happy is an emotion that I do not possess, doctor."

Bones rolled his eyes. "As the doctor, I say we are all to rest tonight. _All_ of us." He laid out at Jim and Sulu's feet, resting his head on a clump of grass. Placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, he added, "I was referring to you as well, Spock."

Spock stood. "It was implied in your inflection, doctor. I am well aware. I bid you all a goodnight." He began to walk toward the edge of their small camp when Sulu called out to him.

"Where are you going, commander?"

Bones immediately sat up, eying Spock while Jim was already beginning to snore at Sulu's side. Spock sat cross-legged in a small patch of grass and lowered his head, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I … I would like to meditate for now. I will be able to sleep thereafter."

Bones and Sulu looked at each other, Bones rolling his eyes. "If you don't wake up when the alarm clock goes off, you might be left behind," Bones muttered as he laid back down. "But then again, you'd probably find us with your Vulcan finding ways."

"I can assure you, doctor, that I will be the one waking all of you up," Spock stated with his eyes closed. "And yes, I am an excellent finder. You cannot so soon be rid of me because I, too, would follow the captain through the fog to wherever we are going."

Though no one else saw it, a smile crossed Bones' face.

After a few moments of hearing each of his human companions fall into the same melodic rhythm of breathing, Spock opened his hands and placed his index and middle fingers onto each of his temples, his thumbs just above his jawbone on either side. He allowed himself to breath in the same pattern.

"Find …" he murmured.

Suddenly, his mind left his fatigued body and was elsewhere.

:::::

Skylar was sure she hadn't left the hut that housed her, Havara and the children of Leighland. Despite the logic her mind was reciting in assuring her she still was very much captured and in shock, her body was telling her another thing. She could feel a cold embrace that vellicated the nerves in her epidermis. Her eyes wandered, searching a white void for any physical proof that she wasn't in Leighland's home on Armaga Set-ta. Her heart fluttered within her chest at the far-fetched delusion. She hated knowing that none of it could be real; that she had to still be awaiting the morning that would bring forth the reminder of the most significant and unfortunate circumstance of her life, which was now only a day away. She wished she had the ability to have faith the way Amelia did ... the way Leighland had. Somehow, her mind wouldn't have it.

Her mind ... what was it about her mind currently, telling her that she was one place when her eyes were seeing something completely different? Even her body was sure it could not still be in Leighland's hut, upon Leighland's cot.

Skylar knew she was lying down. Her hands grasped for the edges of the cot but there weren't any. She touched a cold, smooth and unfamiliar ground. The thick haze around her suggested that she could have been out near the gorge where the Enterprise had crashed. But how ... how did she get there? And where were the trees and the foreign melodies of the night creatures that resided amongst them?

Unarmed and uncertain, Skylar could not find a way to be anxious; how this was accomplished was beyond her.

Suddenly, her heart pace quickened and her skin began to warm as the blood flowed rapidly through her veins; a familiar yet distant voice whispered to her through the void.

"Skylar ..."

Skylar's breathing became shallower.

"Skylar ..."

She tried desperately to find her voice. _Oh no_, she thought in despair. _I'm having one of those dreams ... the impossible 'can't run, can't call out, can't do anything but watch' kind of dreams_.

A shape began to form in the mist. It became apparent as the mist started to come together that this form was moving fluidly to her and did not become completely visible until it was crouching down next to her. Skylar felt tears forming and she inhaled sharply as a hand swept across her forehead, down the outside of her face and fingertips trailed down her neck and one of her arms until two fingers aligned with hers.

"Spock." Her voice was low and meek and nearly impossible to find.

Spock's lengthy fingers intertwined with hers.

"Spock ... this can't be real. You aren't here."

Spock said nothing. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Even though the evidence that Spock had practically formed from the mist before her was completely impossible to wrap her mind around, Skylar felt the soft, warm kiss against her mouth completely. She felt both of his hands squeeze hers at her sides and then release as her hands made their way from his grasp, up his bare sides and around his neck. She pulled at him, praying intensely that he would not dissipate in a firm grasp. Debunking all syllogism of the present, she allowed him to explore her freely. His fingertips traced up her sides over her uniform top ... at least she assumed that she was still wearing her uniform top. Somehow Spock was topless but she did not want to investigate that matter; that would mean pulling away from him and she did not have the emotional capacity to do so. Instead, she focused on his fingers as they opened and took her around the outside of her chest under her arms. His thumbs grazed the sides of her breasts before he continued over her shoulders, up the sides of her neck and came to rest both of his index fingers and middles on each of her temples, his thumbs just above her jaw line.

A foudroyant rush seized her as this contact was made.

"Skylar ... there is still time."

It was Spock's words yet he could not have spoken them; his lips were busy against hers. As much as Skylar wanted to reply she did not want to interrupt their union. She was surprised at all that Spock wanted her in this way again.

"Do not give up, Skylar."

"Spock ..." Tears poured from eyes as she replied to his voice with her mind. "I am so tired ..."

Spock was completely on top of her now. He held her head tightly as he kissed her under her bottom lip, down her chin to her neck where he remained for a moment. Skylar tipped her head back and a small moan escaped her lips.

"I am giving you rest now," came Spock's disembodied voice in its low, silky register. "There is still time, Skylar. Now that I have found you … there is still time."

Skylar kissed him hard. Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped herself around him, not willing to let him go. Much to her dismay, Spock pulled his head away and stared down at her. Her tears collided with his fingers and he caught them.

"Please don't leave me," Skylar whispered, trying to stifle a whimper. She had never cried in front of Spock. Real or in a dream, she did not care. She released it all.

"I won't leave you."

"When I wake up, you'll be gone."

Spock said nothing. Instead, he leaned in and he kissed her eyes, and then pulled her to him as he shifted his side. Skylar buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply.

"Skylar."

This was not Spock's voice.

"Skylar."

Skylar's eyes popped open as she sat up in the cot. The sun was coming in from between the curtains on the door where Oriah sat with her brother as they gazed at the world beyond the hut … the real world. She turned to see Havara next to the cot with a bowl of steaming soup.

"Skylar." It was the voice from her dream. "How are you this morning?"

Skylar could not find the words for a moment as she stared at Havara. "Surprisingly well-rested." She went to take the bowl and then stopped. "Havara, did it all happen?"

Havara nodded solemnly. "Leighland is dead. And tomorrow you will lead us into battle against King Cobia and the Armaga Set-ta nation." She handed the bowl to Skylar. "Eat this. You will need your strength."

Skylar took the bowl and began to eat. She stared that the backs of Leighland's children. For the first time since her capture, she felt more ready to fight than ever.


	15. Tactics

Amelia had been waiting all night for the door to open. She had been waiting for Corvallis to come to her as she mentally prepared for anything that he would throw her way. Her head was on the pillow and her hand was tucked under it, her fingers numb as they were clenched to the chains that was coiled under her pillow. Amelia had never been so rigid in her life. Of course there had been plenty of moments where she'd found herself up most of the night with her mind actively awake due to test anxiety or the occasional worry over whether or not Sulu was actually going to come out to his family as he'd told her several times. In those past times, times of a more innocent nature, she'd eventually gotten over it and fallen asleep. Amelia could not find sleep even if she'd tried to. Her mind was swimming in plans and death and things she could say and ways she could stall and Leighland's blank expression. She wondered what Leonard McCoy was doing, if he was wondering about her. She thought about Skylar and the war, all of which was coming at her at warp speed. She wondered if Skylar was okay. Surely as a chief security officer and weapon's master – and just being Skylar in general – something as epically horrid as the day's events was not too taboo … well, maybe for a Starship officer who was not typically engaged in such hand to hand, personal combat this was a bit different; a bit extreme.

Amelia was unsure of how she would handle any of it in the future. Shed never literally seen dying. She had seen death when she had seen the body of her deceased grandfather at a funeral wake. But dying, dying was something different. It was a lot harder to swallow and digest. Even now her stomach turned and tightened at the thought of Leighland's death. She'd told herself inwardly plenty of times since then that she would not think of it. But somehow her subconscious was screwing with her. This scene made her think about what the morning held. There was going to be plenty more deaths, she was sure of it. Many of which would be by her hand, she was nearly positive.

_I've never killed anything_, she thought as a single tear slipped down her cheek from the corner of her eye.

As true as this statement was, her chest tensed as her mind spoke clearly to her: _Tomorrow, you will fight or you will die_.

Amelia did not want to die on Armaga Set-ta, and she definitely did not want to die by the hands of Cobia and Corvallis. She knew that Skylar felt the same way; neither of them wanted to be apart of a body count of a foreign war.

_No, we won't. We will fight. We'll fight until Jim finds us. Until Jim finds us._

But how would he find them? … Oh, yes, the towers … Cobia wanted her to aid his engineers in making the defenses of the planet even more impenetrable, even more shielded against foreign threat. She would have to sabotage the entire cloaking device. Once the planet was on the censor readings, the landing party would come. The Enterprise would come …

_That is … if they haven't left._

Another tear slipped from her eye. _They couldn't have left._

_You know Jim. And you know the helm abilities of Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov. When they aren't busy sneaking around oogling each other, they're kicking ass at pulling the Enterprise out of any tough situation._

Amelia's grip tightened around the chain. "No," she said aloud in a stern whisper. "No. Jim will come."

:::::

Cobia stood at a balcony at the back of the palace overlooking the ring. His eyes were transfixed across the vast desert-like field to the outer forestry that was consumed in heavy cloud-cover. He was in his royal dressing gown, his withered hands behind his back. His broad shoulders were pushed back in perfect posture as he stood with his bearded chin up, his thick eyebrows hovering just above his focused green eyes.

"Father."

The sudden movement of his son behind him did not startle him. He offered no response of even gesture of the young man's existence as Corvallis stood next to his father against the railing of the balcony.

Corvallis's slender fingers rested upon the dark wood, his long blond hair shimmering in the moonlight as it hung down his back in a low ponytail. He was still donning his royal garments from the day; as elegant as the material was, it was also worn. It had seen plenty of action from recent events as well as the training that it had endured over the past few days.

"Are they out there, Majesty?"

Cobia did not look at him. "Oh yes. They still remain on our sensor readings."

Corvallis looked out into the distance of the forestry. "Do you suspect they will find us?"

"No," responded Cobia simply. "I will send Amelia to the obelisk tomorrow. She will attempt to make contact with her ship, no doubt. I have already had the system programmed to show the ship's position as leaving orbit. Regardless of whether or not they do so, she will believe it to be so; this will instill the fear that is necessary to bring this entire travesty down." He turned to Corvallis, finally. "She will choose between living and bearing your heir, or she will join her dear friend Skylar in an untimely and persuasive death."

"Father, I will to be the one to kill Skylar."

Cobia gritted his teeth. "No," he replied sharply. "It shall be me!"

Corvallis narrowed his eyes at his father yet maintained an even tone in his response. "You are old; her skills are unmatched. Even you can attest to that.

Cobia looked away from his son. "I will … have an advantage."

"Then at least allow me one fight with her," Corvallis demanded quietly. "I shall seek her out during the engagement, as I always do."

Cobia did not respond. Instead, both prince and king remained silent for a moment, both of their stares in the same general direction. Finally, Cobia spoke softly, "If the Enterprise does in fact remain on the planet's surface, you and a group of your best will have to head promptly to the gorge to set off the photon grenades. I will not have that vessel leave the surface."

"And if they are successful at their escape?"

Cobia turned and looked at his son closely. "Then we will gun them down with the phaser banks."

"We have not yet tested their abilities, father. The energy holstered may be proble –"

"I do not care," Cobia cut in piercingly. "This war will give us an excellent chance to test them, won't it?"

Corvallis said nothing. Cobia instantly grabbed his son by the shoulder, digging his fingers into the fabrics shielding his skin.

"_Nothing_ can go wrong, tomorrow. We _cannot allow _these Starfleet _women_ to overpower us. If they do, the kingdom of Armaga Set-ta is dead." He released his son and gathered himself with a deep inhale. Corvallis merely stared at him, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "The women, by command, willindubitably attack the shield towers; the obelisk will be a main target, if any of them has any sense. There will also need to be a perimeter around the ring. You will assign your men to these positions tonight, as well as form a group of your most able-bodied men to lead to destroy the Enterprise."

Corvallis silently nodded.

"You will need to aid in protecting me," Cobia added. "I intend to have only one role in this war, and that is to cut down Skylar before her simple-minded followers. I will show these wretched females what it is to go up against the kingdom of Armaga Set-ta."

Again, and with a straight-lined mouth, Corvallis nodded.

:::::

Skylar had never prayed before, but as the dawn broke and the early morning's rays filtered in through the part of the curtains, Skylar awoke but kept her eyes closed. She did not want to be disturbed by anything or anyone. She did not want to be greeted by young, fearful faces. Nor did she want anyone's blessing for the task at hand. Instead, her need to mentally prepare herself succumbed to a higher level than she'd ever put her hope in before. There had never been a time in her life that she'd asked anyone outside of her being for help, especially in the realm of fighting. She was her own warrior; she chose if she conquered or died. Dying was never an option. However, choosing that option for hundreds of other souls was not something she could manage on her own. Plus, Skylar did not know where Amelia was, nor did she know what kind of mental or physical state she was in. For all she knew, Amelia Takashi could be hanging as high as Leighland, a second flag to adorn the war at hand. And so, with a defeated and humbled heart, Skylar began to murmur to someone else far, far away. She didn't make her requests too complicated. She didn't even ask that she be spared in the battle, despite her will do so. She did not want to die on the grounds of Armaga Set-ta, but she gave up her spiritual shield so that maybe the others could be saved.

After about a half of an hour of this, Skylar opened her eyes. She heard rustling beyond the thin walls of Leighland's hut. She sat up and looked toward the draped doors. Leighland's children sat on the dusty floor, peering out at their world. They did not notice Skylar as she swung her legs over the side of the cot. Skylar saw Havara sharpening a long blade that sat across her lap.

"How'd you manage that?" Skylar asked Havara quietly.

Havara did not look up at the question. Instead, she continued to stroke the blade with a rock almost as though she was stroking an enchanting and friendly animal, much like a cat. "It was my mother's. Many of the daughter's of the resistance have their mother's blades." Havara looked up Skylar. "We've just been awaiting the right moment to use them."

Leighland's children both looked back at the two women who now stood together. Skylar was looking down at her uniform tunic as she brushed off the dirt that tainted its insignia. She pulled at her sleeves, trying to calm the apparent wrinkles. She bent down as attempted to smooth out any scuffs along her boots. As a security chief, the boots were always impossible to keep clean. On those very special occasions when work was lightened ever so slightly, she and her crew shined their boots. It was almost a primitive thing to do, but boot tops were a considerably useful surface; the professional appearance was always a considerate gift to give a victim as a final presentation before their eyes closed, sometimes forever. Skylar, among many, many others aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise had worked hard to earn their uniforms; the least she could as any general of a makeshift army of untrained women was look presentable.

Standing tall beside Havara, she took a deep breath.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Skylar looked at Havara. "No. I only wanted to be vacationing on Lambda 5. Instead of complimentary drinks and plenty of playtime with my fiancé, I'm leading a nation of slaves up against an army. This is probably the most unfair-fair fight I will ever be apart of."

Havara smirked. "You skipped out on sexual relations with your Vulcan to save us?"

"No, Cobia interrupted my sexual relations, and I'm gonna kick his ass into the next space quadrant for doing so." She turned her attention to the children. "Sorry."

"Are you ready?" Havara asked quietly as they both walked toward the front of the hut. Leighland's children parted the curtains for them.

"Not so much without my phaser," Skylar answered honestly. "But it's better than being attacked in space. I'll just have to stick with my fists and here I can say that with confidence."

"I shall like to see space," Havara said. "Even in death, I shall find my way up there. My soul will be free after today, in one form or another."

Skylar looked at her. Then she and Havara stepped into the morning.

:::::

Somewhere off in the distance of the palace, a loud horn blew. Chaos ensued thereafter, much to Skylar's dismay.

"We need to force them into the ring," Skylar yelled to the hundreds of women who stood amongst the agricultural fields. Behind her, hundreds more men in armor and carrying weaponry charged. Skylar did not look back at them. "My ship is somewhere in the forest. If you can at any point, head into the trees. If you can't, leave no man alive." The thunderous cloud of men grew closer. "Today you will have your freedom!" Deep war cries rang out from behind her. "I will do my best to bring Cobia down – but don't hesitate in making the kill." _Mpals_ were raised, shields were up and long, jagged swords were thrust forward. "This is your war – _this is your victory!_ Attack the palace and the towers –"

But Skylar did not have time to finish her small speech. A few swords came flying overhead. Before Skylar could see if any of them had hit their targets, she turned and charged, Havara at her heels and the rest following. To an outsider who was unfamiliar with the situation, this scene would have been very queer: a recognizable army of men going to battle against dress-clad women and teens, some armed with swords while other carried other tools and rocks. This war looked very much one-sided. This is what Amelia considered as she looked between the bars of her window, observing the scene. She noted a female who stood out in her red shirt, a female who had dove gracefully and tripped two men at the head of the lines, securing their swords from them and cutting at them from behind. A smile spread across Amelia's face, as weird as this was. Skylar had control over her part of the war, and now it was time to gain hers.

Hearing the heavy steps on the wooden floor of a guard coming towards her room, Amelia dashed toward the bed where the chains sat under her pillow. The door opened and in a fluid motion, Amelia seized the chains and swung them and herself around, the familiar clanking sound chiming as the chains made contact with the side of the guard's head. Watching the guard crumble to a heap on the ground, Amelia, in a fit of adrenaline, grabbed the guard's shield (he bore no other weapons) and ran down the hall. The palace was already in a frenzy. Men ran about here and there in obvious efforts to keep everyone that did not belong behind the wooden walls out. As she ran down the hallway, she smashed through two guards, sending them each other into the walls. She heard them scrambling to stand behind her but she continued on, smacking another guard in the face with her shield as he turned the corner, and then catching another across the throat with the outer rim of the shield. Another guard came out from an adjacent room and slammed into her, sending Amelia to the ground with just enough time to shield herself from the blow he sent her way as his sword came smashing down over her.

Somersaulting backwards, she rolled into a defensive stance as he lunged at her with his blade. She managed to knock the sword away and block his next swing at her. Hearing another set of footprints and peering at the shield that the guard in front of her carried, she immediately flipped the shield over and behind her head as it made contact with a sword from behind. Spinning out to the side, she watched the guard who had attacked from behind her move with his own inertia toward the guard that had been before her, throwing him off. With a loud groan, she lunged at them both with the shield, knocking them each in the head until they fell on top of each other. Grabbing a sword, Amelia turned and ran in the opposite direction of a small group of guards that had caught up with her.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" she demanded, searching as she ran. Loud screams and the clashing of swords indicated that she was headed towards the action. She came to a window on the side of the palace where she saw the war had progressed towards the ring. This also meant that the energy tower and obelisk were nearby. Her eyes scanned for Skylar in the thick crowd but she was instantly distracted as a blow from behind sent her into bars of the window, her shield falling to her feet.

"Now, now, remember, we cannot engage in the pleasure of killing her," she heard a man say from behind her. Amelia spun around and her sword came into contact with the sword of a guard. Ignoring the intense pain in her back, she lunged at him, their swords clanking together as he blocked her attack. Her brain focused on recalling basic Federation hand to hand tactic – a course she hadn't revisited in a while – and she attempted to allow the knowledge to flow freely. She also drew upon from what she'd seen of Skylar's recent feats and the times she'd looked in on Skylar's training courses to take a break from programming and to get a good listen of the classic tunes that poured out from the tumbling room. As of yet, her remembrance was serving her well; she had kept the guard she was currently engaged with at bay, while three others stood around waiting to jump in. As one did with a sly smirk on his face, she twirled around at him with her sword out and sliced his throat. Blood spilled out at her as his eyes bulged and she instinctively dodged him as he fell forward, a small gasp escaping her lips.

_My first definite kill_, her brain processed.

Suddenly, she was hit from the side as the third guard punched at her head, sending Amelia to the ground. Wincing at the eruption of pain from her temple, she saw the guard run at her. Her hand flew to the sword at her side and almost closing her eyes at what was to come, she struck out at his shins with the sword. Her eyes shut. After a moment, a thud sounded next to her and a loud yell caused her to flinch. Amelia's eyes popping open, she saw the guard now laying next to her with a blatant look of both terror and pain as they both noticed that his sword had flown a few feet away. Despite his fears, Amelia did not make the kill. Instead, she stood tall and pointed her sword at the lone guard she had fought first who stood eying the blood that flowed from his fallen comrades.

"How do I get to the obelisk?" she demanded, pointing her sword at his forehead.

The guard gritted his teeth. "Your fighting style is very cunning."

"Answer me or you'll have a new hairline!" she seethed, pressing the tip of the blade at his skin.

The guard dropped his weapon. "Continue down this corridor. There will be a door that will lead you into the outside of the ring," the guard confessed in shame. "The energy cell block is there."

"Where is the cloaking device?"

"The obelisk. You'd have to destroy the obelisk."

Amelia took her sword and turned it sideways, smacking the guard across the face with it, sending him to his knees. The guard, touching his burning skin, looked up as Amelia bent over him.

"Who's the woman now?" she spat and then turned on her heel towards the corridor.

Outside of the palace walls, luck seemed to be on Skylar's side as she and Havara fought close together, pushing the enemy lines closer and closer towards the ring.

"Someone's going to have to take down the towers!" she called over her shoulder to Havara as she ducked under a guard's blow. She struck at him from her crouched position, hurling her sword into his abdomen.

Havara swung around and sliced another guard's throat as he charged at her. "I know! I will lead a small group."

"When that's finished, you'll need to send people inside to find Amelia!" Skylar received a hit from the side of a shield but remained balanced as she spun out of it and then side kicked the shield so that it was knocked from the opposing guard's hands. She then kicked at his face, spun around again and slammed the butt of the sword into the side of his head. She looked at Havara, who had just finished off another guard. "Amelia can signal the Enterprise and we need help. Too many of us are going down."

"Then we cannot take down the towers just yet. They will be necessary for contact," Havara mentioned as her eyes caught a glimpse of Corvallis through the crowd of bodies, swords, shields and fists. "Take heed, Corvallis stalks you."

Skylar motioned Havara away with the tilt of her head. "Go, and grab a few ladies on your way. Find Amelia."

Havara nodded and evasively ran off.

:::::

The sun was moving high overhead. The heat was beginning to become noticeable as the sweat poured from Skylar's pores. Blood also mixed in with this sweat, but she did her best to ignore it. She also tried to ignore the pain that gripped every part of her from the constant blows she received from every side of her at sporadic moments. Something was not completely correct about the situation. While she was sure no guard was purposely avoiding her, she knew that none of the guards was attempting to kill her. Many of them did not even use their swords against her. Rather, they used their shields and their fists. And while many of them got in a few good hits, Skylar always got in the last. None of them on the entire field had the capacity to be the aerialist she had trained to be through all of the gymnastic and trapeze-like courses she had invested in. Some of them would watch in awe as she managed to flip over them, her sword cutting into their backs so easily … almost too easily. All the while, Skylar maintained a close eye on Corvallis, who merely walked through the crowds with his brilliant green eyes on her, breaking contact momentarily to stab at an unsuspecting woman who was engaged with another guard.

After a while of this pursuing, Skylar caught sight of a younger teenage girl in Corvallis's path. A gasp escaping her lips, she started to turn toward Corvallis when a sword came clamoring down against hers. Within seconds, Skylar was now engaged in another fight, but her eyes kept darting towards Corvallis who now smirked at the back of his newly established prey.

While Skylar was preoccupied, the rest of the war had splashed into the ring just around the tower nearest the palace. Havara slashed at guard as she ran with four women trailing behind her. Havara caught sight of Amelia who was skirting along the outside of the ring in the direction of the energy cell block. She was being pursued by three guards, all of whom held their swords out at her. A smile crossed Havara's lips as she pointed out at them with her sword, silently giving the women behind her their directives.

The three women hind her cried out, catching the attention of the guards as they crashed directly into them. Amelia leapt onto the second step of the ladder against the tower, sticking her sword out behind her in an effort to not be pulled from it. Her sword clashed without another and she looked down, ready to fight. But before she could do anything defensive, Amelia saw the familiar and stained face of Havara, who had blocked Amelia's swing just in time.

"I assume you mean to make contact with your ship?"

Amelia smirked. "In the most primitive of ways." She began to climb, Havara climbing up after her. Once they reached the top of the platform, Amelia was greeted by two guards. She thrust her sword at the first, pushing him onto the more secure part of the room at the top of the ladder and allowing for Havara to pull herself up onto the platform. Havara immediately took on the other guard. The guards both attacked the girls mercilessly in an effort to keep them away from the control panels that lined the outer walls of the tower. Amelia saw the computers and began spinning around to evade her guard's blows and get in closer to him. Finally, she managed to maneuver around him so that he was on the outside towards the edge of the platform. He lunged at her with his sword, Amelia promptly moving out of the way. In a quick decision, Amelia dropped her sword, grabbed the wrist and upper forearm of the guard's outstretched arm and she kneed him in the stomach. As the guard doubled over in pain, she kicked the guard in the side, sending him over the edge of the platform. Hearing Havara's grunts as she was involved in her fight, Amelia ran at the guard's back. Hearing her steps, the guard turned ever so slightly and Havara plunged her sword deep into his chest. Amelia then grasped at his back and swung him around with much effort as the dead weight rolled out of her hands and over the side of the platform.

Breathing heavily, Amelia looked to Havara. "They'll send up more guys."

"I'll watch the ladder," Havara replied, just as out of breath.

Amelia ran to the controls. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the main screen where a red dot beeped up at her. The words _FOREIGN OBJECT_ flashed over the dot.

_The Enterprise!_

"Can you contact them?" Havara called out over her shoulder as she swung down at a guard that was climbing up the ladder.

Her eyes flying over the instruments in assessment, Amelia called out, "It's a completely different system!" Her fingers pounded on keys. "Shit! This entire system is locked." Behind her, she heard Havara grunting and the sounds of swords clashing together. She began to tap various keys. Her eyes continued to scan every possible sequence she could combine.

"You might want to make haste!" Havara yelled, sounding very much in need of assistance.

Amelia saw a weaponry control system nearby and immediately dashed to it. A sight screen hung just above the panel. "I'm gonna have to blow the device!"

"You won't be able to send a message at all!" Havara called. "The energy will scramble the system!"

"Yeah, but at least the Enterprise will pick up on our location," Amelia shot back. She pulled the sight down over her eyes and reached out for the controls. Guiding the sight so that the lines within the mask aligned with the obelisk across the ring, Amelia took a deep breath and punched both of the buttons. Like a virtual video game, she watched the obelisk explode through the screen. Everyone on the platform and on ground level paused as the giant tower came crumbling down.

Amelia backed away from the control system as she code on the panels began to scramble. Her eyes caught sight of the main viewing screen as her ears did not pick up that peaceful beeping any longer. She watched the red dot move up off of the screen. Amelia's eyes followed it off of the panel, catching sight of something familiar – _Skylar's phaser!_ – and she reached out for it just as a thundering of engines rang out in the distance.

Amelia's heart ceased to pound. The entire field had gone silent it seemed as the engines roared from beyond the trees and fog. Amelia and Havara moved to the outside of the tower room where they had the best seats in the house as the U.S.S. Enterprise came into view, the hull surfacing out from under the fog. Everyone watched with mouths agape as the ship hovered for a moment before the back engines glowed a deep blue.

"No," came the small sigh of Amelia as she watched the ship blast over the war as though none of it existed – as though she did not exist. There would be no way for the bridge crew to visually see the turmoil below. They were traveling too fast.

There was a moment of anticipation. There was a moment of hope that the ship would turn around for them all. For Skylar and Amelia, there was a moment of waiting for Scotty to lock onto their coordinates and beam them aboard the ship, away from the nightmare. But in those moments, nothing came for any of them except the heavy realization that any hope they'd had of rescue via the Enterprise had flown away at warp speed with the ship.


	16. Labor of Love

A/N: A very special thank you to all of my readers, known and unknown. Your comments have been such a blessing.

Much like the prolonged gut-wrenching nausea that overtook Skylar when the Enterprise was on a crash course into a strange, previously nonexistent planet, time gripped its icy fist around Skylar's heart as the Enterprise flew past the warfare of Armaga Set-ta in slow motion and out into the atmosphere far beyond their sight. Everyone seemed to be held in the moment as eyes were heavenward and poses were held. It wasn't until the booming roar of an angry Cobia shook the people back into reality from his position on the platform that overlooked the ring; and as though the play button had been pushed, the scene began again but with a different motivation. It was very clear that despite a significant amount of men that had moved toward the cell block tower that Amelia and Havara stood on in an obvious attempt to man the guns to take down the already far-gone ship, that Cobia was furious and fully intended to win the war despite what would happen now that the Enterprise was fully operational.

Blasts rang out from gun towers located at the top of the wooden palace, firing up into the sky beyond the clouds. Even with an exceptionally accurate weapons system – which was considerably possible with the amount of energy honed by Cobia – the chances of bringing down the Starship would have been fairly small. But even as the fighting continued, the men eager to take advantage of the newly instilled sense of hopelessness that Skylar was sure her army was feeling (or perhaps it was just her), Skylar watched with a dry throat as the sky light up in the direction of the beams from the palace's guns. They'd hit something alright. Disbelief gripped Skylar as she almost wanted to shake her head at the situation. Not only had the Enterprise left, but now it was possible that they could have been taken down. Or worse yet, they could have left with belief that Skylar and Amelia were dead. It was a known fact that the captain would have to maintain the stability of the ship by sacrificing the lives of a few to save the majority; even if they'd had time to scan the planet, which would have been Jim's last desire after such a long time of being caught in the planet's hold, she was unsure of how accurate any readings would be with the chaos that ensued around her. Jim was a good captain; Skylar fully understood his duties, even if that meant she and Amelia would be left behind.

Even with this comprehension, Skylar couldn't help but feel slightly useless. At least when was aware that the ship was on the planet somewhere, there had been hope. A legitimate purpose fueled her intentions for the outcome of this war. She had a reason to fight and to die, with the security that someone donning a Starfleet uniform would find her in this world or the next. However, this seemed very uncertain now that the ship had flown away. She didn't know how long it would take for the ship to be able to communicate for help, let alone attempt its own kind of intervention.

_You're a fighter, Skylar_, Uncle Pike reminded her.

_But what am I fighting for anymore?_ she questioned him. _The Enterprise is … gone._

"Dead or alive, I'm still stuck here," she whispered gravely. She felt someone staring down her back, and Skylar immediately turned as a single shrill scream rang out above the noise. Before her eyes, the young girl Corvallis had been pursuing prior to the departure of the Enterprise was now being risen a few feet off of the ground by Corvallis's _mpal_.

Corvallis's and Skylar's eyes locked as he tossed aside both the _mpal_ and the girl. His fists at his sides, he approached Skylar through the crowd.

Skylar's teeth gritted tightly together as an anger so strong melted away the icy grip of fear that constricted her heart. _Oh yes, that's right; that's what I'm fighting for_.

"You unimaginable bastard," she said between her teeth as Corvallis stopped a few feet before her.

"You are a very skilled warrior, Lt. Pike," Corvallis replied with a twisted grin. "You've killed many of my men today. However, your hand to hand doesn't outshine that of your sharp-shooting." He paused and then stated simply, "I am not afraid of you."

"Phaser or not, you're going to die, Corvallis," Skylar told him. "A life for a life."

"We are not equal," Corvallis reminded her.

"You're right; you're _filthy scum_."

Corvallis roared out even louder than his father had. The war cry made everyone around them fan outward so as to give him space as the prince charged at Skylar. Skylar, completely weaponless now, charged back. At the last second, just as Skylar was ready to make the jump over Corvallis's head in an effort to attack from behind, Corvallis ducked and slammed his shoulder into Skylar's torso. His brawny arms wrapped firmly around her as she yelled out, the air being expelled from her lungs in a single hit as they both went down into the dust of the ring. Skylar's head slammed back against the ground. She felt Corvallis's legs pin hers down and upon opening her eyes she saw him raise his arms over her, his green eyes wide with loathing. He was like a gorilla that was about to rain down some crazed, fatal blows. Skylar's brain screamed at the muscles in her arms to move and they swung up and delivered a very cunning upper cut to his chin. In the seconds he sat fazed, Skylar managed to get her knee out from under his leg and she brought it up under his chest. With much needed force, she pushed his body up and over her head, sending Corvallis into the dust beyond her. She flipped over onto her stomach and shakily rose to her feet as she watched the prince do the same, their eyes locked.

With no time to consider his actions, Skylar initiated the next few moves, kicking out at him. He dodged the first two blows and then grabbed her wrist as she swung at him and pulled her past him, kicking at her ankle and throwing her off balance until she slid into the dirt on her side. His foot came down over her and she barely had any time to move as it crashed down next to her chest, pinning her by her shirt. Swinging her legs up, Skylar caught Corvallis in the back and tripped him, giving her enough space to roll out from his reach and jump up. A woman near her offered her a sword but Skylar refused, pushing the weapon away.

Corvallis laughed. "Go ahead, Skylar," he taunted, wiping a trail of blood from his exposed chest. "I am well aware of the physical advantages I have over you."

Skylar yelled out and ran at Corvallis, sending her fists at him. He blocked all of her blows and sent a few at her in a very routine way. She managed to evade his hits except for one that caught her on the corner of her mouth. Taking a step back and tasting the flow of blood that now warmly ran from the wound, Skylar started at him again. This time she side kicked at him, to which he blocked with his hands. She spun around and kicked him from the other side, and again Corvallis pushed her foot away, allowing her enough time to backhand him in the face and duck as he swung at her. Corvallis had his own bloody lip now as he kicked out at her, Skylar back-flipping out of his way until she no longer had the room to do so as she came upon a group of guards that blocked her path. One of the guards pushed her from behind and she immediately turned and back handed him across the face.

A sword whirred past her face from behind, hitting the guard square in the chest. The guard fell to Skylar's feet as she turned her head to see Corvallis approaching with fire in his eyes.

"_Do not engage her!_" commanded Corvallis vehemently.

Knowing this pause would only last seconds, Skylar positioned herself so that she was ready for him as Corvallis raised his hands to continue their fight. This time, Corvallis swung out at her. She dodged him as crouched, kicking up at him. He caught her foot and then bent over and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her easily into the air as he had back in the palace a day or so ago. Instantly her hands went to his wrist to support her weight so that he would not snap her neck. Corvallis began to tip her over his head to throw her. As her body turned over his head, Skylar kept her hands locked onto his wrist and forearm and swung her leg over his head, wrapping her booted foot around his neck. Alarmed, Corvallis ever so slightly released his grip on her neck. This was what she'd been hoping for. With a loud yell, Skylar yanked free from his grasp and tucked herself over his shoulder, throwing herself so that her weight shifted before him. Though he still had her foot in his grasp, her motion sent him tumbling forward. He released her in an effort to catch himself, and they both somersaulted together, Skylar under him. Corvallis landed farther away from her, just out of his reach, when she suddenly slid herself toward his face and kicked at him. Roaring out at her, he scrambled to grab the foot that had sent dust in his eyes and up his nose, but Skylar had again moved out of his reach and stood. Wiping the dust from his eyes, Corvallis brought himself to his feet. Grunting angrily, he lunged at her, swinging his fists as he did so in an attempt to hit her in any way possible. Skylar gracefully maneuvered out of his range one step ahead of him. Finally, he kicked lowly at her, allowing her to jump up to escape his foot, but she was caught off guard as his fist swung in the same motion as her jump and made contact with the side of her ribs. Crying out in pain, Skylar fell to her side, her fingers clenching at the dirt as Corvallis began to laugh.

"I do not care what my father wants," he spat down at her as he paced around her feet, his eyes glued to her. "I will kill you myself and display you for all of my slaves to see."

A guard tossed Corvallis a sword and he caught it single-handedly. He held it high in the air over Skylar with the point turned down at her. He fell down onto her, the sword aimed straight at her heart. Skylar kicked her foot up and caught the inside of his bicep on the arm that held the sword. With every ounce of strength within her being she held her foot in place, the tip of the sword brushing dangerously against the fabric of her tunic. Corvallis's other arm locked onto her other arm as he allowed his weight to push down against her foot in the horribly awkward position she laid in under him. He laughed in her face as Skylar groaned out, pain sweeping throughout her bent leg. Her free hand, under his arm with the sword, rested under his neck, her fist trembling under the weight. But her forearm did not seem to faze him as it pressed into his neck. However, what happened next did.

Another foot came out of nowhere and made direct contact with Corvallis's rib cage. He roared out, his body doubling and turning over. Skylar rolled out from under him as she watched Corvallis fall flat on his back, the sword leaving his grasp. Skylar balled her fists, ready to attack at him when suddenly someone shouted "Hey!"

To Skylar, this was a familiar "hey," almost a little too perky. Skylar saw Corvallis's eyes widen as a single shot from what sounded awfully like a Federation issued phaser rang out and hit Corvallis in the center of his chest. As Corvallis died before her eyes, Skylar felt two hands under her arms and she was helped to her feet by Havara and Amelia.

Panting heavily, Skylar managed a weak smile. "Thanks," she said to them both. Havara limped ever so slightly out of the way as Skylar wrapped her arms around Amelia, who smiled.

"Since when did you learn how to use a phaser?" Skylar joked as she released Amelia.

"Oh, it's standard procedure," Amelia replied simply. "But it mostly came from me watching you while listening to your amazing collection of classic music from old Earth." Amelia handed Skylar her phaser. "The levels are exceedingly low."

"It hasn't been charged," Skylar noted, shoving the phaser into the top of her boot. "I may have about one …"

Her voice trailed off as Amelia's eyes searched around them. Both girls realized how quiet the ring had become as guards moved them both, the action still continuing beyond this newly established ring. Men and women were still falling around them, but it was as though the war had now split into two wars, the outside far away as Cobia and an entourage made their way into the guarded circle.

Cobia stopped before his dead son, pulled the robes that flowed off of his shoulders and laid them over his son's body. Then, he held his hand out and a nearby guard handed Cobia his _mpal_. With his other hand, he pointed directly at Skylar.

"You," he said quietly. "Just you."

Skylar looked at Amelia, who shook her head.

"I won't leave you, Sky."

"Amelia, you need to start leading everyone who's left toward the forest," Skylar said quickly as Amelia continued to shake her head at her. "Head into the direction where the ship was; perhaps there's still something there. I'll find you."

Hesitating for a moment, Amelia nodded with gritted teeth and fled from the circle out into the other fight beyond the guards. Skylar took a deep breath as she noted the group of ten guards that stood with Cobia. All of them began to take off their armor and drop their weapons.

"So this is how it is, Cobia?" Skylar smartly remarked, crossing her arms over her chest. "This hardly seems like a fair fight."

"You killed my son unfairly."

"You're all armed, we're basically defenseless."

"I commend you on your skills, Lt. Pike. Your women have killed more of my men than anticipated. However, all hope for you is lost. Your ship attempted escape, but my censors show that it, too, was hit."

"It'll take more than one of your guns to ground a Federation ship, Cobia."

"My planet swallowed your ship, Skylar," Cobia reminded her softly. "You underestimate everything with your swaggering Federation agenda. All I've wanted to do for my people is allow them to live outside such a militaristic world. You come to conquer, however today, I shall conquer you." He nodded to his guards, who all began to approach Skylar. "And I shall enjoy it."

:::::

Scotty's voice sounded over Jim's communicator. "I'm beaming a few teams down, Captain. You got my last recruits, righ'?"

Jim, looking back at the fresh supply of men that had obviously been sent after the landing party once the others had headed back by a very angry Scotty, replied to Scotty, "Yes, thank you, Mr. Scott."

"We've had minor damages to the hull from the blasts we've received, but we should be able to make it to Lambda 5 in one piece. She'll need a considerable amount of repairs."

"Talk me about that later, Scotty. We're almost to the establishment."

Spock, looking down at his scanner, called to Jim, "There's a considerable amount of action being picked up on my scanner, Captain. We need to hurry."

Jim nodded and brought his communicator up to his mouth again. "Lock in on our coordinates, Scotty. When I give the word, beam us up." Jim shut his communicator and motioned to them all. "Phasers set to stun, be on alert. I don't know what we're heading into exactly, but we know that whatever hit the ship was not friendly fire. We need to secure the leader and figure out what is going on with this planet, and we need to do so before that device becomes operational again."

"If it even does, Jim," Bones stated.

"I don't want to take any risks Bones."

"I understand the extreme pressures your bodies have withstood, gentlemen," Spock added towards the red, blue and yellow shirted men that stood around them. "But we are not that much farther. I can assure you that we are almost there."

"And then we'll be on a long vacation thereafter," Jim added. "So let's do this."

With a nod from everyone and phasers up, the group that had gone from a few members to now of about thirty began to run through the foggy forestry. As they ran on, Spock in front and Sulu on his heels, the daylight began to creep in more heavily as the fog seemed to dissipate. Suddenly, there was a break through the trees and Spock and Sulu began to slow as figures headed towards them. Jim raised his hand to ready the men to fire when suddenly Sulu yelled out, "_Amelia!_"

The figure at the head of the party seemed to falter a step or two and then gain speed.

"_Hikaru!_"

Bones' heart skipped a beat and he suddenly broke out in a full-fledged sprint, Jim on his heels as he watched Amelia, wearing a once elegant dress now tattered with dirt and blood, slam into Sulu, his arms wrapping around her. She collapsed against him, and they both fell to the floor. Spock placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked out at the curious sight: hundreds of women were following Amelia, dressed almost similarly, some carrying swords, others children and the injured.

"Doctor!" Spock called out.

Leonard rushed to Amelia, laying a hand on her as well. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded to Spock.

"It appears to be an exodus," Spock stated. "There are many injured."

Leonard looked down at Amelia, who looked up at him tearfully. "They're going to kill Skylar," she said. "You have to hurry!"

Sulu allowed Leonard to step in as Leonard took Amelia into his arms. Jim ran past them all.

"Come on!" he commanded. "We have to hurry!"

Spock bolted after him, dropping his scanner off of his shoulder and pulling out his phaser. Sulu chased after them as well, the rest of the men following and assisting the women that came in through the trees.

Leonard looked down at Amelia, whose face was stained with blood, sweat, dirt and tears. He gently brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You never cease ending up in my arms in some battered way, do you?"

Amelia gave him a small smile. "You have no idea how I feel right now."

"Oh, I have an inclination."

"Bones – er, Leonard," Amelia said quietly. "I don't know how much longer I have or what's going to happen, but I have to tell you something. We haven't known each other long at all, or really you haven't known me long at all, but I've noticed you for a while now and with everything that has happened –"

Bones shushed her and placed his thumb over her lips, slightly surprising her. "You've been through a lot, I can tell. And I have the perfect remedy for this kind of trauma."

Amelia Takashi's eyebrows rose high on her forehead as Leonard McCoy brought his face down to hers and gently kissed her fully on the lips. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, her pounding against her chest as every pain and worry in her body and mind seemed to melt away. _He's right – _perfect _remedy_.

Leonard pulled away for a moment and looked down at her. "Well, I definitely don't need a heart monitor to tell me that that was the right medical procedure."

Amelia rolled her eyes at him. "Bones," she said firmly.

Leonard paused.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

His mouth curved up into a smile on his rugged face as he pulled her up and kissed her passionately amongst the hopeful cries of the women who had now found freedom in the men that began to aid and doctor them up.

:::::

Skylar had fought against a group of four guys in the past and miraculously won. Her mind went to that moment as she tried to block out the intense pain that gripped her body as two men held her on either arm, and the rest took open shots at her. She heard them laughing as another blow came at her. Through blurry vision, she saw Cobia standing a few feet away from her, his _mpal_ before him as he watched with twisted pleasure the display.

_Don't give him the satisfaction_, she told herself. _You can't go out like a bitch. Uncle Chris wouldn't like that_.

Skylar longed to be able to meditate the way Spock did. If she had that ability, her mind could be far away from here while her body died. It was a luxury to have such an ability; as a human – or more so, as herself – she'd fully accepted that death would go one of both ways: eminently painful or painlessly easy. If Skylar had been able to focus her mind, she'd be somewhere beautiful, somewhere like the beach back on Earth in California near her home. She'd be surfing as she'd done as a teenager. There were still a considerable amount of humans that participated in the sport, as old as it was; those who had time to partake in such a leisurely activity. It was peaceful. It was one of those things that fully connected a being to its surroundings no matter how far science advanced society away from the natural environment. She'd be lying out on her board, soaking in the sun. Spock would be there too. He'd probably be lounging on the sand. She couldn't imagine him surfing with her. Or maybe she could; he was always interested in trying new things, especially when she asked him to. Maybe they'd be sharing a board. Maybe they'd be holding each other between the swell, his body warm against hers as they made out. Or maybe they weren't surfing on the beach at all. Maybe they were getting _married_ with the waves lapping behind them, the pinks and oranges of a sharp sunset glowing majestically as the perfect backdrop to such a simplistic evening. She could see it now, them both standing in white, Spock in his traditional Vulcan marriage robes and her in a simple white dress. The fabrics would intertwine with each other around their ankles in the soft, salty breeze as their closest friends from the Enterprise, his father Sarek and her Uncle Chris stood as witnesses to the event; an event that was now only in her mind, and her mind which was now torn away from these thoughts as pain surged her back into reality and she blinked her eyes open unwillingly. Skylar realized that the beatings had ceased. Now, she was only being held by the guards on her arms. The rest stood waiting for Cobia's next command. But Cobia said nothing to any of them. Instead, he clenched his _mpal_ within white knuckles and walked to her.

"It doesn't matter who may come anymore," Cobia said. "I will have your life now, Skylar. What little life is left, anyhow." He pulled the _mpal_ back as its sharp end pointed directly at her.

A few cries from those fighting around them rang out. No one seemed to care as Cobia's eyes locked with hers. Skylar felt every muscle within her body clench. There was still so much left unsaid, so many feelings left without discussion. She wanted to cry; and for the first time in her life, she was genuinely afraid of the end. She was going to die alone, on foreign soil with no one she cared about or loved.

:::::

Spock and Jim ran through the edge of the forest to a giant clearing where they saw an apparent war being fought. Jim shot his fists out at either side and the men that he caught up with them began to fan out and head around the outer ring of the war.

"Based on Lt. Takashi's appearance, it's safe to say we need to stun the men," Jim ordered. "If there's any hostility, switch to kill."

"_Jim!_" Spock rang out as he pointed towards the center of the ring. Before Jim had time to say anything, Spock bolted forward into the chaos, his phaser out. Suddenly, Jim saw it: Skylar was being attacked within a smaller group of armed men and an older man was walking toward her with a large, deadly looking staff. Jim ran after his commander, his own phaser out and ready to fire.

Men and women both moved out of the way of the crewmen of the Enterprise, especially at the sight of the pointy-eared Vulcan as a path was made specifically for him and Jim as they rushed to the center of the ring. Only a few of the men attempted to engage the crewman on the outer sides of the fighting. Once they were stunned, no one seemed to willing to fight anymore. Now that the Federation had arrived with a more accurate and quick way to fight, many swords and _mpals_ were dropped as the crewmen began rounding everyone up.

Women began to cry out in thanksgiving. The only group that did not seem to care about the new arrivals was the one that was holding Skylar captive as Spock and Jim watched the old man aim his staff at Skylar. Neither of them had a clear shot whatsoever. Spock could feel that humanistic paranoia rearing its head as his heart was now pounding at his side. He knew the calculations too well; by the time it took for him and Jim to reach Skylar, it would be too late …

Spock heard Jim's phaser going off and he watched several men fall down before him, stunned. Skylar's back was now in sight. "_Skylar!_" he called out as he dodged a fallen body.

Skylar's heart kicked into gear as she began to say Spock's name and her head began to turn. Suddenly, a pain like nothing she'd ever felt before exploded within her abdomen as her hands instinctively went for the cause. Turning her head back to Cobia in record speed, her eyes wide, her fingers wrapping around the _mpal_ he held whose end was now inside of her stomach. Her mind screamed at her to push herself off of the _mpal_. As she tried to, the pain worsened as she could feel Cobia trying to lift her up as he did with his victims, like Leighland.

_NO NO NO! Spock is here!_

Skylar did not notice the guards that were now backing away as the crewmen from the Enterprise made their way around them. She did not even Jim groaning loudly as he took down a few men in his path. She did hear Spock calling her name. She concentrated everything on the power of her fingers as she managed to push her body off of the end of Cobia's _mpal._ She fell to her knees in the dust of the ring but refused to fall forward.

_I cannot die_, she told herself. _I cannot give Cobia that pleasure, not here._

As heavy as her head had become and as blurry as her vision was becoming, Skylar let her shoulders fall back in a relaxed position as she inhaled haggardly and kept her head up so that she could take in Cobia. He was both stunned and fuming as he watched her hands fall to her sides, her fingers catching something foreign in the dust. Her fingers traced a smooth surface as she felt two hard things in her back. Her fingers following the smooth surface upward, she began to feel cloth. Her head tipping back – not too far back, so as to remain upright for fear of falling unconscious – Skylar saw the blue shirt and outstretched hand complete with aimed phaser of Spock.

She heard Cobia inhale sharply. Her hand tightened around Spock's calf as she whispered, "Spock, no."

She watched the Vulcan look down at her before crouching down behind her. "This is … their war."

There was a bout of cries and a rush of people around them. Skylar could pick out Havara's grunts above them all. She knew what would happen to Cobia and she wanted nothing more to do with him. Everything she'd ever wanted was now holding her tightly; the rest would have to work itself out on its own.

Spock dropped his phaser and ignored everything around them. He pulled Skylar in close against his chest as his hand supported the back of her head. Blood was streaming from the corner of her mouth and her eyelids were heavy though she stared directly up at him. Fumbling for his communicator, he opened it and commanded harshly at it, "Scott, beam me up _now_."

"Spock," whispered Skylar weakly.

Spock's communicator fell from his hand as he returned it to the side of her face.

"You came back."

"We never left, Beloved."

Skylar blinked. "Spock."

Spock's heart was racing faster than ever before. "Skylar, we are beaming up. Hold on."

"I would have … said yes."

Spock watched her eyes as they began to close. The particles of the beam around them began to glow as he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"Spock!" It was Jim's voice but Spock did not look back. His eyes were locked onto Skylar as his mind raced in competition with his heart. Then he heard Jim say, "It'll be okay."

Jim watched Skylar's arm fall out limply to the side from where her hand had been clutching to Spock's sleeve. Then suddenly both Skylar and Spock disappeared into space, leaving only the dust and a tiny pool of blood in their place.


	17. and Beyond

It was strange to think that death could be so noisy. Perhaps others that had died in the war were making their own ways on into the next world of existence. If they were, they were doing so with much to say. People were crying; people were singing joyously. There were even sounds of clapping and cheering, of cursing and moans of despair. There was rustling of people moving to and fro with feet that clapped and glided across what must have been the ground. Many who held any kind of religious belief usually described the afterlife as being on clouds or somewhere out in space. It was hard to believe that any foot could slap a cloud in the way that it did, but it was heard loud and clear. What was missing was everything; there was nothing around but a great black void. There was no sight of clouds or stars, or even of rocks, trees or anything resembling any kind of place. There was only noises and darkness. A thought came to pass that perhaps this was not heaven … this could have been hell. But what about brimstone and fire, and that good old gnashing of teeth business? There wasn't anything like that at all. There wasn't any pain or remorse – there was no feeling at all. It was as though death brought nonexistence.

But even for Skylar, this did not make any sense. She had never been much into religion. However, when alive, the thought of going through death and then slipping into nonexistence was a horrible thing to consider. It depressed her to think that life led simply to nothing … even if she couldn't explain what might happen when one died. The idea that _something_ happened after death was better than nothing happening after death and so she had allowed herself to keep that hope, however dim the universe made it.

And then, a voice broke through the entirety of the noises that made up the nonexistence. It ripped the darkness, only allowing a sliver of light. This must have been it, the gateway into the next life or the judgment that denied access to it and condemnation to nothingness.

"Skylar," came the voice through the filter of light.

Somewhere in the void, even with the lack of being, Skylar managed to respond. "I'm here."

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry," Skylar continued when the divine being did not say anything. Perhaps this was it. Perhaps she was meant to remain in the void, damned.

"Why are you sorry?" spoke the being. The voice was majestic and soothing.

"Father, I did my best."

Strangely enough, the being began to chuckle. "Skylar, open your eyes."

Skylar was unsure how to respond. Was this some kind of supernatural test? "But … I'm dead."

"Skylar," came the voice decisively, "You are not dead."

The slit that allowed the light in began to widen. The world was a bright, blurry mess unlike anything she'd ever witnessed. It wasn't until Skylar managed to blink a few times that she realized that she was laying on her back on a bed and that she was staring directly up at the oval lighting that shone done on her from the high ceiling. The encasement of numbness broke away from her body. Suddenly she felt the warm temperature of the room, the fabric and sheet against her bare skin and the fluids that ran through her veins. She also felt a soreness unlike any other in her abdominal area.

"Oh yes," she said quietly. She felt her lips move with her words which verbally recited what she was thinking. "I was impaled."

"Oh yes," came the voice again, almost sarcastically.

Skylar's head tipped to the side, half expecting to see Bones. It would make sense, considering he was the chief medical doctor on the U.S.S. Enterprise. However, she came to realize that this was not the Sick Bay of the ship. This was somewhere else, and the voice that had spoken to her had not been Dr. Leonard McCoy's voice at all. It belonged to the man who sat next to her in his wheel chair – Admiral Christopher Pike.

At the sight of her uncle, Skylar's heart picked up speed and her body jolted ever so slightly. The monitor above her head caught this and Christopher glanced up at it as the beeping hastened.

"It's okay," he said, returning his gaze to his niece. His hand came to rest upon hers. It was warm. His fingers lightly pressed down on the top of her hand. He was very real; his hair was wisped with gray along the sides and the top. His eyes still had that charming smirk in them, despite the apparent age lines and Crow's feet that adorned his face.

"Uncle Chris," Skylar sputtered.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm here."

"Are we on Earth?" Skylar looked around the room. There was a slight green glow to the room. There were plenty of oddly shaped vases with colorful plants lining shelves. There were a few other beds but they were blocked by virtual screens to allow for privacy. A few screens hung from the ceiling showing unfamiliar news broadcasts and strange game shows. Some had English subtitles. Soft, comforting music played overhead while medical personnel donning white and green uniforms bustled about, some conversing and others more focused on their PADDs. A very familiar Vulcan sat in a chair near the opposite wall with his eyes closed and his head down, his arms crossed over his very worn and even bloodied Starfleet issued tunic.

"No, we're not on Earth," Christopher replied, following Skylar's gaze to Spock. "We're on Lambda 5 and Mr. Spock there hasn't left that chair since we landed."

Skylar looked at Christopher. "How long ago was that?"

"About five days."

Skylar's mouth fell agape. "I've been dead for _five days_?"

Christopher chuckled. "What is all of this death business?"

Skylar attempted to sit up but between the pain in her abdomen and Christopher's nonverbal objection with the look he have her, Skylar relaxed back onto her pillow. "I don't know how I didn't die."

"You had some really critical injuries," Christopher explained. "But with Dr. McCoy sustaining you on the ship and the medical attention you've had here, you've obviously pulled out of your coma."

Skylar remained quiet for a moment, the word _coma_ circulating through her brain. "Am I okay?"

"You mean, are you going to live? Yes. Are you going to be out of commission for a while? Definitely yes."

Skylar eyed him sharply.

"Hey, I may not be the doctor, but I can assure you McCoy will keep you on bed rest for a while. I'm sure running amuck trying to save planets won't be good for the healing process."

Skylar thought for a second. "Wait," she said suddenly. "What happened? What happened on Armaga Set-ta? And Havara – what happened to her?"

"I'm unfamiliar with a Havara, but the Federation is sending out science teams to find out everything they can about the planet and the energy that it possesses, and of course, how Cobia developed his cloaking device. As for the inhabitants, many of the guards and men have been taken into custody of the Lambda 5 armed forces for questioning. Many of the injured, men and women alike, have also been transported here via the Enterprise. In fact, Jim and the crew just made it back a few hours ago. I've seen to it that they're all grounded for the next few days. In fact, I just got in this morning. I hopped on the first flight out once I heard about what had happened to you."

Skylar sat quietly for a moment. "So, the women are okay?"

Christopher smiled at her. "Yes. They will be fine thanks to a very clever computer programmer and my niece. They will now have the option of starting new lives here or wherever they see fit, with help through the Federation." He leaned in closer to her. "Skylar, I am so proud of you. I know I make it sound like you're a kid again, but I just wanted you to know that. Your mother would have been so proud, too."

Skylar stared at him with a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Uncle Chris."

Christopher watched her, his smile unwavering. "I don't think I've ever heard you call me that." His hand tightened around hers. "And I wish this wasn't the situation to go through to have to hear it. My heart was broken when I heard about what you both went through. I am so sorry, Sky."

"But we made it," Skylar said. She paused. "Amelia is okay, right?"

Christopher nodded. "She led many of the women out of the war, straight to Jim and his team."

Skylar smiled. Her eyes turned toward the wall as she heard movement. She watched Spock stand up, his eyes now open and his hands down at his sides, watching her closely. His face was unreadable, even more so than usual.

Christopher whispered, "This is where I lose you again."

Suddenly Spock straightened up and placed his hands behind his back. He said to Christopher, "I will certainly leave you with your niece, Admiral," his official demeanor returning.

Christopher sat up in his wheelchair, shaking his head and rolling back from Skylar's bedside. "By all means, Spock. You've been waiting a long time." He began to roll past the foot of her bed. "Besides, we'll have plenty of time to catch up before I leave for Earth." Both Skylar and Spock watched as Christopher headed towards the door. Suddenly, he stopped and turned his wheelchair slightly so that he could see them both. "On a personal, non-Fed note, and not to sound too condescending to either of you but … behave, would you? She did _just_ wake up from a coma. And Skylar, you _do_ have to have some sort of healing period. So … you know …"

Mortified, Skylar groaned, "Dammit, Christopher, I'm 25, not 15!"

Spock merely stood there appearing very out of place. "I can assure you, Admiral, that I will keep my distance."

"Thank you, Spock," Christopher said, rolling his eyes at Skylar. "At ease, the both of you." He rolled out into the traffic of the hallway.

Skylar looked at Spock, who seemed to be conflicted in his stance, his body shifted toward her bed and his head still facing the doorway. "Spock," she said with a small laugh. "It's okay. We're adults."

Spock looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel much better if you came over here."

Spock immediately went to her beside and clasped his hand around hers. His other hand fell to her face where he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then, his eyes locked onto hers, he bent over and pressed his lips to hers.

_So this is heaven_, she thought as she tasted him.

He pulled away and proceeded to grab a chair and slide it next to her bed. He sat, his hand around hers again. "Beloved," he spoke quietly, his voice like a rolling wave that washed pleasantly over her. "I do not believe I have ever been so distressed in my life."

For a Vulcan, this was a hard thing to admit, but Spock said it so honestly. Skylar smiled at him graciously. "Yeah, I was feeling kind of hopeless there for a moment as well."

"This was the worst mission I've ever participated in," Spock said. "Physically … and emotionally."

Skylar carefully turned onto her side, her other hand falling over his. "Spock, the entire time … all I could think about was you. I am so sorry about how things ended with us. I have never regretted something so much. It hurt to know that I might never see you again, almost more so than being stabbed by that bastard."

"Cobia," Spock mused.

"What did happen to him?"

"He was killed," Spock explained. "The women killed him. It was a slow process. They did not use any weaponry."

Skylar nodded slowly. "I hope Havara made it."

"Havara did," Spock replied. "Many did, in fact. She remained on Armaga Set-ta to aid those who are awaiting the small operation enroute to the planet."

"I heard Jim was transporting people here."

"He was, after the repairs that were required once we landed. He and the crew have been working tirelessly to ensure that no more warfare breaks out. There is still much to know about the planet, but for now, Lambda 5 will become the new home for those who once inhabited Armaga Set-ta. We've had no objections."

"I'm surprised you didn't join that scientific mission," Skylar stated honestly. "You were so fascinated by that asteroid belt and remaining there would have answered a lot of your questions."

"Once the team lands and does their specific tests, a considerable amount will be realized about that planet and the highly active energy in that area of space," he said. "It will undeniably prove to be a significant scientific discovery, one that I can easily familiarize myself with at a more appropriate time, perhaps while you and the bridge crew engage in your traditional inebriated endeavors." He paused. "And remaining on Armaga Set-ta would have kept us apart again, and I could not have that."

Skylar squeezed his hand. "I think that is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"In sparingly singular circumstances, I've decided to forgo logic and allow you to, quote, 'win.'"

Skylar laughed. "Oh yes, I remember that argument."

"Here is my evidence; I do not _always_ win."

"Well, I must say, I'm glad I won over science this time." She reached out and placed her hand on the back of his neck, stroking the end of his hair.

"Skylar," he said after a moment of watching her. "I must say something."

Very much on a high, Skylar replied blissfully, "Yes?"

"I love you."

Skylar's heart seemed to stop beating and her fingers ceased to move on Spock's neck.

"My father loved my mother," Spock continued. "I loved my mother. It is not typical of a Vulcan but I am half human. And emotions do run deep within the Vulcan race, despite the lack of emotional response. But as sure as I am that logic is a necessity of survival in this life, I am also sure that I am completely in love with you."

Skylar's lips parted but only her breath passed between them. She was completely at a loss for anything logical to say … except:

"Spock, I love you too. Very, very much." It was not blissful. It was not a lie. It was a very honest statement, one that made her fearful and comforted all at the same time.

"Did you mean what you said before you passed out on Armaga Set-ta, in my arms? When you said 'I would have said yes'?"

A single tear ran down her cheek as Skylar replied quietly, "Yes."

Spock's grip on her hand tightened. He took her hand and kissed the top of it, his eyes lowering. She wondered for a moment if he was trying to hide something, a smile or any sort of emotional expression. Skylar freed her hand and placed it under his chin, lifting so that she could see his dark eyes. She gently, yet intently, pulled his chin toward her and kissed him fully on the lips until she felt his hands on her shoulders as he very meekly lessened the space between them.

:::::

Amelia took the glass of water from Leonard as he sat down next to her, his hand falling onto her thigh and giving her a small, polite squeeze.

"Uh-uh, doctor," Sulu teased from where he sat across the table next to a very happy Chekov.

Bones rolled his eyes at Sulu. "I'm _off_ duty for the next couple of years, I can do anything I want."

"Who gave you the next couple of years off?" Jim asked with a smirk, his hand around a beer. "Because I certainly didn't."

"_I_ did," Bones retorted. "A very clever prescription, indeed."

"I'd like a prescription to stay here for a couple of years," Sulu added.

"Aye," Chekov agreed, "Eets peacefully vunderful here."

Nyota, who sat on Sulu's right, next to Jim, nodded. "Yeah, it is really peaceful." She looked to Jim and smiled. "How long do we have here?"

Jim looked across the table at Scotty, who was on his second Scotch. "I don't know, what do you say, Mr. Scott?"

Scotty clanked his glass against the table and looked around. "Well, by the looks of it, I'd say there are enough eligible women to fill two planets; if my calculations are correct, we aren't ever to leave. And when I say 'we' I mean me. I'm the eligible bachelor here."

Jim felt Nyota's leg brush up against his and he smirked at her, her glistening smile beaming through the glass she took a sip of. "Well, as captain, I say we rest up for a couple of days, see some sights. Then, it's on to another routine mission."

Bones scoffed, "Routine my ass." He brightened up as Amelia gave his hand a squeeze. He turned to flash her a smile when he realized Amelia hadn't squeezed his hand at his comment, but rather beyond him. He followed her stare to see Spock – and an un-uniformed Skylar – walking into the eatery.

"Don't," Amelia said to him playfully as she noticed his disposition darkening. "Let her sit with us for a little bit."

Biting his lip, Bones kept his mouth shut as Amelia stroked his hand under the table.

Jim jumped up, beaming. "Hey, you're alive, Lieutenant!" Sulu and Chekov made a space for the both of them as Spock helped a rather slow Skylar into a chair.

"It'll take more than a planet full of douche bag men to take me down," she replied, looking at Amelia.

Amelia smiled broadly at her.

"I see everything turned out okay," Skylar stated, eying how close Amelia and Bones were.

Returning the reply in code, Amelia said, "Yes, it did."

"I'm glad to hear it," Skylar remarked with a wink. "After your crusade, you definitely deserve it."

Jim looked between them both. "Am I missing something here?"

Nyota playfully punched him the shoulder. "You are so thickheaded. Did you not go through anything that just happened?" She smirked at Skylar and Amelia.

"I am just heppy that you ladies are okay," Chekov cut in.

"And I'm happy that those ladies are going to get a chance at a new life," Nyota agreed, nodding toward a few Armagaen women who walked into the eatery, almost wide-eyed at their surroundings. "Part of me wishes I would have been there with you guys."

Jim laughed. "Well, _I'm _glad you weren't."

Nyota eyed him, her lips in a straight line. "What does that mean? Are you saying that I couldn't handle it?"

A couple of snickers sounded from the table as Jim casually placed his hand behind his neck. "I'm saying that you … you were valuable in getting the ship back into orbit."

Nyota considered this for a moment and shrugged, satisfied. "I suppose you're right."

Jim and Bones exchanged looks, Bones mouthing "close call," at Jim. Jim then clasped his hands together, eying Spock and Skylar. "You're certainly quiet, Mr. Spock."

"Aye." Scotty nodded with a sly grin. "He looks like he needs a drink."

"That is unnecessary," Spock said to Scotty and then looked to Jim. "And I have yet to find anything relevant to add to this conversation."

"Methinks he's hearing … bells," Scotty said to Jim.

Jim played along. "Bells, Mr. Scott?"

Spock looked curiously between the two of them while Skylar leaned back in her chair, rolling her eyes. "That is an odd speculation as there are presently no –"

"What kind of _bells_ do you think, Mr. Scott?" Bones interjected.

Scotty leaned in, his hands resting on the table, nearly knocking his glass over. "What kind of bells do you reckon, Dr. McCoy?"

Bones crossed his arms over his chest. He sat back in his chair. "Oh, back home, when a man has a look like that on his face, it usually means that there is something considerably wrong with him." Amelia gave him a puzzled look, still smiling. "But if you're a Vulcan, I'd suppose you'd be hearing something like wedding bells, Scotty."

Spock cocked an eyebrow.

Jim clapped his hands together. "The ship will be ready in two days," he offered excitedly.

"Oo, I love veddings!" Chekov chirped, his hand giving Sulu's arm a squeeze.

"So do I," Sulu added. "And I am really good with coordinating things." He glanced at Spock and Skylar, Spock still sitting there with a single eyebrow raised and Skylar looking bored with her arms crossed over her chest. "And by the looks of the couple, I'd definitely have my work cut out for me."

Spock looked at Skylar, who looked right back at him with the tip of her head. "The increasing enigma that is the human customariness continues to perplex me."

"I'm human and even I'm perplexed, Spock," Skylar noted. She looked around the table at the excited and anxious expressions of her closest friends; there was so much life and familiarity again. Skylar maintained her cool demeanor despite the fact that on the inside she wanted to scream out in joy. She'd never felt so complete in her life. Her eyes came to rest on Amelia, who sat smirking at her. She knew she had to please Amelia out of them all. Even though she loved each and every one of them in her own way, Amelia resided in a different kind of place in her heart. "I think at this point we're going to hold off _just_ a little bit longer, considering we need to finish up with the Armaga Set-ta business and we'll be on our way toward our next mission. I think we'll wait until we're back on the Earth-end of the galaxy so we can plan for a ceremony there and just take things slowly and simply."

"And, as of now, you'll be on strict bed rest," Bones added firmly.

Skylar glared at him. "And _that_, too."

"Which means absolutely no fighting."

"Yes, Bones."

"And no alcohol."

"_Yes_, Bones."

"And no sex."

"_Bones!_"

Amelia slapped Bones in the arm.

"Ouch. Okay. No _immediate_ sex."

"Doctor, can I say something?" Spock said.

Bones, curious as his eyebrow lifted, nodded. "Well, yes Spock."

"How would Skylar communicate it?" Spock mused to himself for a moment. "Oh yes; shut the hell up."

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Bones smirked at the Vulcan, raised his glass of water, tipped his head and took a sip.

The crewmates eventually headed outside for a Lambda 5 sunset. For the first time that evening, they all were quiet as they sat and stood along the balcony of the eatery. It was a warm evening and as the sun began to drop behind the mountains far off in the distance, the sky glowed with a tinge of green. They were an unusual sight, the majority of them still haggard from their mission. Skylar was considerably slow as she gingerly positioned herself next to Spock on a lounge chair, Spock gently pulling her into his arms. Next to them, Amelia and Bones had claimed another lounge chair, Bones holding Amelia around the shoulders. Scotty was quietly chatting up an equally interested Lambdian waitress with a curvy figure and a sweet smile while Jim leaned against the railing next to Nyota; he stealthily slipped his hand into hers. Against the other side of the railing, Chekov stood looking up at the stars as they began to glitter the sky one by one, his chin on his fist. He was only distracted for a moment when he felt Sulu's shoulder suddenly next to his and Hikaru looked him happily, and they looked out into the heavens together.

"Such a peacefully vunderful sunset."

"Something you don't see in a Starship," Sulu added quietly.

"We should make it a tradition," Jim spoke up, almost far away as his eyes lingered, taking it in.

"I couldn't agree more," responded Bones, who was now staring into Amelia's eyes.

:::::

Havara ran a hand over the freshly churned soil that sat up above ground level. It was as long as her as she placed a sword with a piece of her dress tied to its blade upon the dirt. She smiled.

The sun was setting as Federation crewmen moved throughout the newly established camp. The sky was a glorious display of pink and orange and red as the sun began to set behind the clouds. The chirping of nightlife had already begun to hum in a melodic song as women and children found their place with ease. Havara looked up at the sky. Leighland's children joined her at her sides and she pushed her tattered skirt out so that they could sit in her lap. Wrapping her arms around each of their waists, the three of them watched their first actual sunset together without fear of anything. It was the most freeing feeling to be able to do something so simple, yet so meaningful. It was a final reminder of what had ended and what was to come. While the children's eyes lingered up at the heavens, Havara looked down at the grave by which they sat. She smiled.

"You've finished your journey, Leighland," she whispered. "Continue to shine down upon us as we embark on ours."

Oriah looked at Havara. "Will we go to the stars, too, Havara?"

Havara nodded. "To the stars and beyond, Oriah." She looked back up at the sky as it began to grow dark and the tiny dots of the heavenly bodies began to twinkle down at them. "To the stars and beyond."

**THE END**

A/N: Again, thank you *so* very much for reading! This story was so much fun to write. :) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
